Guardians of Sinnoh
by Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru
Summary: There are some who say that the guardians were a myth, but what they do not know is that they still exist. Join Hikaru and her best friend Jonny as they cross Sinnoh to battle gyms, explore the land, find ruins and learn about being a guardian. Completed
1. The start of a Journey

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Pokemon, but I sometimes wish though, only my OC's and da plot

I am going to try a Pov, if you dont like it, then I can go to reg one, just tell me what yall think.

The start of a journey.

**Hikaru's Pov **

A crack could be heard throughout the forest, I sighed "I wish this would stop happening" the branch broke for a unknown reason, which meant more trouble for me. If there's any trouble within two miles it will find me, ever since I was seven, trouble was always there, it only happens couple times a days though. Anywho back to me falling, or would be falling, four years of Akido and Karate does wonders. I pushed off of the tree, and did a flip in the air before landing on the ground a little ways from the broken tree branch, safe for now.

"That was easy" I said to my buddy Pichu on my shoulder, my dad gave him to me when pichu was in an egg, when it finally hatched we found out that he wasn't a normal pokemon. A dark royal blue, covered the supposed to be black marking.

One more thing "For the first one yes...can we go home now, I'm hungry" Pichu said looking at me with puppy dog eyes, I know what Pokemon say it helps, but they do not seem to find it weird, as if they already sense it.

"Alright we can go now" I said while playfully poking him, walking towards my house which was surrounded by the Eterna forest. We entered a clearing, a two story building ivy almost covering it whole, a porch surrounded it, the house felt like it belonged in the forest. I jumped over the three stairs, because stairs equals 'accidents', smelling the aroma of food cooking inside I hurried towards the front door. Right when I reached for the door nob, the groan on the wood floor was the only warning I heard, before I was plunged halfway into the porch. I rested my arms on the floor to keep me from falling all the way through to the ground.

A pair of large handslifted me up and held me bridle style, "How many times are you going to destroy the porch, big sis" A deep voice asked me. I looked up at my brother Eric who was three years younger, and yet he is taller then me, dark brown hair with green eyes, he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Its not my fault if random bad things happen to me" I pouted trying to get out of the ridiculous grip, but instead of putting me down he decided to open the door open, and walked into the house.

"Mom, Dad, Hikaru broke part of the front porch again for the thousandth time" He said very loudly, startling the only two people in the house.

My dad, came out of the den with his reading glasses on, and a newspaper in his right hand. "I told you, you need to lose weight, the poor porch has to go through you walking over it a lot" He said sarcasticly, with a grin creeping on his face.

"Honey, quit teasing her, what if she got injured?" Came a worried voice from the kitchen, we all turned in that direction, me having no choice. My mom always worries over me and my brother, she was directly across from my dad, wiping water from her hands on to her apron.

Eric finally let me stand on my feet, after a few light punches to him I turned towards mom "I only got a couple scratches from that fall" I reassured her I was fine "Is dinner going to be done soon? I'm hungry." I asked with a growl in my stomach proving my point.

"In about twenty minutes, I'm cooking your favorite, pizza, get changed into some clean clothes, and make sure that you take care of those cuts ok?'' mom said, I nodded heading up the stairs to my room, only to trip at the top of them.

"Sometimes I wonder which is more hazardous, the 'accidents' or her clumsiness" Eric said behind me.

I turned and stuck my tong out then walked towards my room, slamming the door shut.

20 minutes later...

"Time to eat, come and get it before its gone" Dad yelled up the stairs, making sure both of us heard it. We came rushing down, not wanting to miss the good homemade pizza, after we sat down, prayed, we dug in the pizza and salad.

"Are you really going to start your journey tomorrow?" Mom asked me for the tenth time, since I told them couple days ago, since I already got my trainers license a year ago, I just wasn't ready then.

I sighed again for the tenth time, swallowed my bite of pizza and spoke "Yes I am going tomorrow, I need to see the world, and maybe I will get to study some ruins" I was in my own world then, I love to study ruins.

"I can always go with you" Eric said with innocent eyes, my parents agreed with that idea, I glared daggers at him, if only looks can beat the crap out of people.

"No I want to do this on my own, I am sixteen, so I can take care of myself" I said, then I cleaning up my place at the table. Before I started my journey, I had to finish school, and my parents were paranoid, so they finally let me go. I went to my room before they could argue, to finish packing, pichu went to his usual spot on the side of my pillow, I started to list the things that I had in my blue and black backpack. "Ok I have, two pairs of clothes, pj's, medicine for people and for Pokemon, hair brush, Pokemon food, and some food for me. A small tent, some books, and my pokegear, I think I have everything I need."

Pichu looked at me and yawned "Do you have your underwear?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, I have it in there, I just didn't want to announce it to the world" I said a blush creeping up on my face. I made sure the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow was out, then climbed into my bed, wrote in my journal, and turned out the light. "I cant wait till the morning" I mumbled as I drifted off into sleep.

I opened my green eyes, and looked at my watch - Seven am - I tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't happen so I decided to get up and take a shower. After the shower I put on my clothes, dark blue fitted tang top, leafy green cargo pants, blue and black converse, a sapphire necklace that I got from my mom. I brushed my dark brown hair and put it in pig tails, grabbed my backpack, then looked at the time eight o clock good time.

I woke pichu, he sleepily climbed onto my shoulder, not a morning pokemon, I sneaked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal, with pokemon food for pichu and began eating my breakfast.

"Couldn't you have waited an hour before you decide to leave" I jumped at the voice that came from the doorway. My dad and mom entered in, with disapproving looks, drat wasn't being quiet enough.

"Well, I woke at seven and could not get to sleep, so I decided to start off early" I said as I finished my meal. "Is Erik up yet?" I asked looking around, making sure he was not going to try and scare me.

My mom smiled "Yes he is up, he said he had to do something first, but he should be here soon hopefully."

The doorbell rang, someone was at the front door, we went out into the hallway, and my dad opened the door. A young boy was at the door, he wore a dark blue t-shirt and a black jacket over it, blue jeans, black sneakers, his hair was black and messy. "Jonny what are you doing here?" I asked surprised he was here in the morning. He was a year older then me, and started Akido before me, it didn't take long for us to become best friends, he also knows about my problem.

"Well I heard that you were going on a journey today, I already have my trainers license, so I was wondering if I can come with you?" He asked, that's when I saw his black backpack, I rolled my eyes at my parents, I knew that they where responsible.

I nodded my head, "Sure you can come" I grinned, even though it was my parents that asked him, I was glad. Hugging mom and dad, we went out into the porch, the sun already shinning, we has just taken a step off of the porch when I hear this faint. "Wait!" Apparently all of us heard it cause we started looking around to who called, we heard crashing of bushes coming closer. My brother landed in front of us, or to be more precised in front of them, on top of me.

"Good" He panted, "I wanted to make sure you didn't leave without seeing me first." He got off of me, and helped me up after being squashed to death, sure as if I wasn't skinny already. He handed a small bag to me "Here its your going away present" He said shyly.

I opened it up and pulled out a green and blue beanie hat with a pokeball design on the front. Squealing I immediately hugged him, and put on the hat, it fit perfectly on my head.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" He asked chuckling.

I hugged him again "Yes! Its really cool" I said beaming, I hugged my parents again telling them I would call them every once in a while.

"Don't forget to call Professor Rowan, and tell him you are going on a journey so he knows" Dad said not wanting me to forget anything.

I nodded "I will tell him once I reach Eterna city" Then with a wave me and Jonny traveled into the woods, the start of our journey.

"_Has she left yet?" A large shadowy figure asked the smaller one. _

_She nodded "Yes she is traveling with a young boy too" _

_The larger one nodded thinking "Keep tabs on them, she may be the key" _

_She nodded as she disappeared to do his bidding. "Just don't fail us" He murmured to himself as he looked off into space. _

**The start of a young girl's journey, but who are these shadowy figures? Find out later on in the story, whenever I get to that plot :) **

**Authors notes: **I know there was a lot of explanations in that, and I know its a lil boring, but im introducing a story, tell me what yall think. Please review I would very much like that, I am excepting Oc's I want rivals for Hikaru and Jonny cause I'm too lazy to think of them, just tell me whatever information yall want, and other characters. But keep the Pokemon only 6 ok whatever else have fun with, and I will update as soon as I can...can go from 1 week to 2, so have fun :) and i just redid this one so hope yall enjoyed


	2. One step forward

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon...I sorta wish though

I am going to switch from regular Pov to Hikaru's every other chapter, so enjoy!

One step forward

**Regular Pov **

They were lost, only two miles away from Hikaru's house, she decided to see if she could find a pokemon to catch.

"I told you we should have stayed on the path" Jonny said as they keep walking in the forest.

"And I told you pokemon aren't usually on the path" Hikaru argued while still searching for any sign of pokemon in the area. She jerked her head at a rustling noise from a bush, a small brown creature came out, she got out her pokedex and pointed it towards the pokemon. _Bidoof It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water. _Bidoof sniffed at them, then scuffled away.

"There was a pokemon, and you just let him get away" Jonny said sighing.

"I do not want that pokemon" Hikaru said, still looking "a flying type should do" she muttered, Jonny looked at the sky knowing that they had to go south to reach Eterna city. Figuring out which direction they needed to be heading from the sun, he grabbed Hikaru by the shoulder, and turned her so that they would be going south.

"But I wanted to search in that direction" she said pointing to her left.

"Sure, only if you want to go towards the sea and Iron island" Jonny stated, as they walked south.

Hikaru looked at Jonny with confusion in her eyes "how come you know so much about Sinnoh?" she asked, obviously never really studied maps before.

"Someone has to know where we are going" he joked, but answered her question "I am fascinated about all the regions, so I study them in my free time."

Shrugging Hikaru kept on looking and walking, couple minutes later they heard a crashing a brown and tan bird pokemon collided into Hikaru's face making her fall down. Jonny then whipped out his pokedex and pointed it at the bird, "_Pidgey the flying pokemon, __It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back, normally found in the Kanto region." _

"Kanto region huh" Jonny murmured to himself "wondered how it came to Sinnoh"

The Pidgey flew off of Hikaru, then blinked at the two trainers, she grinned and got up "mine!" she called, readied for battle.

"Pichu, up and front" She said, Pichu leaped from her shoulder onto the ground in a ready stance. The Pidgey cocked its head, they saw it smile, if pidgey's could smile and cocked his wing motioning to bring it on.

"Pichu quick attack" pichu zigzagged his way towards pidgey with tremendous amount of speed. Flapping his wings pidgey used gust to knock pichu back, "use thunderbolt" she said pointing at pidgey. He charged and let loose a powerful thunderbolt, pidgey tried to dodge, but was too slow, he fell to the ground unconscious. Hikaru threw a pokeball at pidgey. it rocked couple times, then dinged she smile and picked the pokeball up with a pose she said "I caught a pidgey!"

"Now let figure out your nickname" she said letting him out, "Hmm.." she thought for a while as they started walking again. "I have decided to call you Ace" she said to pidgey that was on her other shoulder.

"Sounds good" He agreed, liking the name.

Turning towards Jonny, Hikaru asked "How far are we too Eterna?"

"Well that depends how far we have gotten lost" Jonny said while trying to peer ahead "could be couple hours at the moment, how bout using Ace to scout how far it is."

"You heard him, find out how far the city is, please" she said, Ace nodded then flew off in the direction they were heading.

"If you name your pokemon" Jonny started while they waited for Ace to come back, "what is Pichu's name?" He asked.

Pichu's ears perked up at this, cheeks sparkling with electricity, not liking that question at all, Hikaru paid no attention to that at all. "Yes he has a name" She said, the sparks getting bigger, "his name is Piko-" she got no farther from that, because a thunder-shock from Pichu caused Hikaru to squirmed on the ground in pain.

"Apparently Pichu doesn't like to be called by his nickname" Jonny said helping the quickly recovered Hikaru up.

"Yes he doesn't, but he only shocks me when I tell people I know personally" she explained, wiping dirt off of herself.

Ace came back and told Hikaru that the city was several miles away, from where they were at. Jumping for joy, she started running forward, "lets hurry!" she said without looking back to see if he was running or not.

Rolling his eyes he ran fast to catch up with her then slowed to the pace she was running, "you do know that there isn't a gym in Eterna right?" he asked, not even breaking a sweat.

She faltered for a little bit then kept the pace "Yes I know" she said her voice cracked then steadied "I don't usually go to cities, cause of my parents."

They came to the city a half hour later, only slightly out of breath, because of the training they were good in shape. Jonny turned towards Hikaru, got her attention away from the city, and spoke "I am going to get some other supplies that we don't have for this adventure, so you can go exploring anywhere within the city, but make sure you are at the pokemon center at seven pm so we can have dinner, can you remember that?" She nodded making sure he knew that she will remember it, and they both went the opposite directions.

Hikaru's Pov

I didn't look to see where Jonny had gone, because seeing a city closely was a thrill for me, I checked the time before I did anything, two thirty pm only four and a half hours before I need to be at the center. I did a lot of stuff, Shopping, seeing the sites, played games, and got a triple scoop ice cream cone. Facing a particular building, I stood there with my ice cream, wondering who could have designed this one. Don't get me wrong it was a normal twelve story building, but one problem, someone had put three huge spikes on the left side of it.

I tired looking at it from different angles, but it still never made sense on to why they were there.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be troubling you" a mans voice said, coming from behind me.

Jumping in fright I turned to find who spoke, a man stood there in a business suite his hair was blue with spikes all over. "Who are you?" I asked

The man chuckled "My name is Cyrus, owner of this building, and yours?" he asked.

"My name is Hikaru" I said then turned back at the building, "I was just wondering why there is spikes at the side of it" I cocked my head while eating the rest of my ice cream. Someone threw water down, and it just so happened that I was underneath when it fell, splash, now me and Pichu are soaking wet.

"Are you ok?" Cyrus asked looking worried "do you need to come inside and dry off?"

I shook my head and brought out a pokeball "nope, I have a faster way to dry off, come on out Ace" out came Ace ready to roll.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked excitedly.

"I need you to use gust on me to dry me off" I said as I stood in a battle stance feet planted in the ground. He nodded and flapped hist wings making powerful gust threatening me to the sky, in a few seconds I was dry. "You did a good job, now have a nice long rest, I will get you healed at the pokemon center" I said as I put ace into his ball.

"You act like this has happened before" Cyrus said looking strangely at me.

I smile sheepishly "'accidents like these always happen to me, ever since I could walk, but I do not know why though." I shrugged, and pichu sighed glad he was dried again, he hates the water, unless he is swimming playfully in it.

Cyrus then noticed the difference in pichu "your Pichu is very rare, are you entering in contests?"

I rolled my eye and glared at pichu "tell me about it, half of the time when I get in trouble, its because of him." after a few minutes I smiled "but I still love him, and no I don't enter contest, they are too girly, no I'm entering in gym battles, they are much more exciting"

"That is interesting" he replied, then he looked at his watch "I'd better get inside, I have a meeting to go to, it was nice chatting with you, goodbye" with a wave he headed inside the building.

"Bye" I said waving back, then I looked at my watch "holy crap I only have fifteen minutes to get to the Pokemon center!" I rushed off to find it. I had managed to get there right at seven, finding Jonny we sat down to eat, and I told him what I did while he was gone.

"Ok lets get to bed, we can figure out where to go tomorrow" Jonny said after we ate, I nodded, then we got ready for bed and turned off the lights.

"Sir, why didn't you take that rare Pichu when you had the chance?" a blue haired guy said, to his leader, who sat at his desk writing on papers.

The leader looked up at him, "because I sense something from that girl, she is very intriguing, keep a watch on her, she may be some help later on" he said, the guy saluted and walked out of his office.

_'very interesting indeed' _he thought as he looked out into the city, with a shake of his head, he put the girl aside for now, checking his business to see how it was doing.

**Authors notes: ** yes I know that my story sucks, if anyone wants to proof read it, be my guest and Pm me, but I am currently having a problem called writers block, it would help if I got reviews ***hint hint* **but I will still write this story, if you don't like it, go read other ones ;p if u do like it then happy days for me, I'm still looking for rivals for both of my characters...till next chapter! Ta ta


	3. On the road again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my own Oc's **

**Thanks to ****define-originality for proof reading this, and reveiwing it. **

**I've decided to keep it to Hikaru's Pov for now.**

On the road again

Hikaru's Pov

Bright rays shone on my eyelids, waking me up from a peaceful sleep, I opened my eyes, yawned, then glanced at the clock- seven am- and woke pichu up. Seeing Jonny had already gone, I quickly dressed, brushed my hair, and hurried to the dining room with my buddy on my shoulder. I saw him just sitting down at a table. I grabbed a tray, filled it with food, and sat down by him. "Couldn't wait for me to start eating, could ya?" I said, grinning and began to eat.

"Well, well, sleepy head wakes up." He looked up from a map he was studying, whilst eating.

"Its not my fault that you always wake up before I do." I retaliated, in between bites of cereal. I glanced at the map. "Do you know what routes we can take?" I asked.

He nodded and turned the map around so that it was facing me. "Yes, several options though, we could go east and visit Celestic, Veilstone, then Sunnyshore, and then go west from there, or we can go to Floraoma and Canalave, and go east from there."

I thought about it for a second, then I remembered about Celestic. "Lets go east. Celestic is an old town, and I would like to visit there. Hopefully I can gain information about Pokemon history." I almost went into my own world right then and there.

"Alright then, that is the route to go!" We finished our breakfast, then got our backpacks. I put my hair up in pig tails and put on my hat, and, before we set off, I called the Professor.

A stern face, with white hair and a moustache appeared on the screen. "Hello Professor this is Hikaru, and Jonny is with me right now."

"Well hello," Rowan grunted "Is there a reason why, you are calling me?" He asked, getting straight to the point, that was just like him.

I grinned. "We are starting our journey now, even though we got our Pokedexes a year ago. I rang, just to warn you."

"Alright then, I'll be on the look out for Pokemon you bring me. Be careful, I hear there are some evil organizations on the loose." He warned, knowing that I always got in trouble.

"I will, besides I have Jonny, to help me if I get in trouble. I will keep in touch, bye." I said waving at the screen. Bad habit of mine. He said goodbye also and the monitor went blank. Leaving the Pokemon centre, we headed east, going out of the city.

"So, what Pokemon do you have?" I asked, whilst we were walking. I've never really liked silence.

He glanced at me before answering; "I have a Chimchar and Starly." He shrugged as though it was no big deal.

I pondered on where he had gotten starly, then I looked around and saw that we were far away from the city. "Do you think this is far enough to do our training?" I asked, a gleam in my eye.

He looked around, then grinned. "Yes, we are far enough to have some fun." We found a clearing in the forest, and let out our pokemon for training; pichu against chimchar, and the both flying types against each other. Jonny and I warmed up with stretches, did some combinations, then forms (or otherwise known as katas). Then we finished with sparring each other.

"That was a good workout." I said, as we grabbed our gear and put our Pokemon back into their Pokeballs (minus pichu).

"It was good." Jonny agreed with me, once we were on our away again, "It's always good to work out once a day." When we were about half way to the city, Jonny spoke again; "I have a confession to make." I turned my head in confusion. _'what confession?'_ I thought, the question seem to be written on my face, because he answered it; "There is a Gym in Eterna." He mumbled, I stopped walking then and faced him, my eyes and mouth wide open.

He help up his hand up to stop me before I could speak. "But, before you get mad at me, at least hear me out." I nodded and crossed my arms, not too happy, though. "The gym leader is Gardenia, she specializes in grass pokemon." He paused, making sure that I registered the information, and then he went on. "She is really powerful, and would've thrashed you. I just didn't want to see you bummed out. Not at the start of our journey." He looked away and we continued to walk again.

I mulled over what he had just said, then nodded, as if coming to a understanding. "Look," I started, getting his attention. "I will forgive you, on one condition."

"What is that?" He asked, eyes filled with hope.

"That you promise never to do anything like that again, let me learn a lesson every now and then." I said, playfully glaring at him.

He smiled and nodded. "I promise. If I do that again, I will let you beat me up in sparring." He grinned, knowing that I could only hit him if he felt like being lazy. He was a really good fighter.

We continued towards the city. On our way, the ground decided to cave in. I would've fallen in if Jonny hadn't grabbed my hand fast. He pulled me up and joked that it was a chore 'rescuing' me from the many dangers that I faced.

A while later, a trainer challenged one of us to a battle. I accepted, knowing that Ace would evolve soon. I beat his bidoof, and golbat with skill and then, Ace evolved into a Pidgeotto! I jumped for joy and Ace was extremely proud.

After a few more miles, we came upon Celestic town.

I would've stood there for forever, but, like always, Jonny pulled my out of my fantasies. We headed to the historical centre first, which was open only to trainers. I skimmed the pages of a fair few books (I'm a fast reader), then we decided to look at the ruins.

The ruins weren't very big, just a couple of pillars; some broken, the rest still intact. They led into a cave, which, to my understanding, had a carving, something of which I wanted to study.

"Finally, I can examine real ruins, besides looking at them through books." I said, brimming with excitement, threatening to explode. I ran over to the entrance of the cave, first stopping to look at the pillars, before going inside. Pichu leapt off of my shoulder and found a rock to rest on, Jonny followed me inside, and sat down beside pichu. He was not interested in ruins like I was.

I had been studying the carvings for a while, tracing the pokemon with my fingers, and trying to read the ancient writing, with somewhat success. You see, I had been teaching myself to read ancient scripture for about two years now. I could, mostly, understand what they had written down, which was very useful when you were into ancient stuff like this.

"Well this is a surprise, I never would expect to see you here." A man's voice sailed in from the outside. It seemed very familiar to me.

I turned around, then grinned when I saw who it was. "Cyrus!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Pichu climbed back onto my shoulder, he didn't like people to be near me without him. Jonny opened his eyes from his nap.

"I had some free time, and decided to visit these ruins, since they are close to Eterna." Cyrus explained.

"In my free time, I study the ruins around Sinnoh." He paused, then asked; "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be facing gym battles right now?"

"I am still doing gym battles, we are on our way to Veilstone, but this town was on our way, and I love anything to do with ancient times, ruins and such." I replied, matter-of-factly. I then remembered that Cyrus had not met Jonny. "Cyrus, this is Jonny, my best friend that I am travelling with. Jonny, this is Cyrus, who I told you about yesterday." Both nodded greetings. Cyrus came over to me, and we started discussing the ruins.

"Get out of here!" Came a deep voice, again from the entrance of the cave. We all turned to see a canine figure. He was white, except for his face, paws and tail; they were a dark blue. I whipped out my pokedex and aimed it at him_**.  
**_

'_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It senses oncoming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.'  
_

Absol leaped behind me and started pushing me towards the outside. Jonny stood up, alert and ready, Cyrus didn't know what to do, so he stayed where he was, looking confused.

"What is going on?" I asked, bewildered and wanting to know.

Absol grunted. "No time." I heard the sound of a helicopter touching down, then the cave started to shake. Growling, Absol grabbed my backpack by his teeth, and leapt back into the cave, shoving me under him, protecting me from falling rocks, (which were sure to fall where I was). I clung to pichu with both arms, until the shaking stopped. I looked up to see that Absol had stepped in front of me, letting me stand.

Seeing that Cyrus and Jonny were ok, I looked back at the pokemon "Wha-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"It's not over yet!" He stared outside, waiting for something else to happen. Something else _did_ happen.

Several men, wearing the same silver space uniform with a yellow G in the middle, guarded the entrance of the cave. Jonny and Cyrus came and stood either side of me, since there was no where else to go. I growled, protective of the ruins. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"What do you guys want?" I asked those who had ruined my time studying.

"We just wanted to scan the ruins." The men parted to reveal a blue haired man, who looked to be in his late teens. "Is that so bad?" He asked, with a smirk.

Before I could retort back, Jonny spoke up; "Yeah right. Team Galactic never just 'scan' anything, you guys just steal anything that seems of good value." He glared at them.

I cocked my head to the side and asked; "Who are Team Galactic?" Everyone stared at me, like I had come from a different planet.

"Team Galactic are a bad group. They like to steal rare pokemon, but they also have a strange obsession with space. No-one knows who their leader is, that remains a mystery." Jonny replied. I wondered where he had gotten all that information, let alone how he remembered it.

"So we have a know-it-all. If you managed to get all that information, do you know my name?" The blue-haired man asked, challenging Jonny.

Jonny thought for a bit, then his eyes brightened in recognition. "You are Saturn, one of the three commanders of Galactic." He said, proudly. Leave it to Jonny to be knowledgeable.

The male, now named Saturn, chuckled; "You do know a lot, that very unfortunate for you." He brought out a pokeball. "Now you have to come with us." He threw it.

We all tensed, sensing a battle coming up, all of us knew that they wouldn't take us without a fight.

**Authors notes: **Cliff hanger!! im evil mwahahaha, ill get to work on the next chapter, hopefully it wont take very long, Read and Review....Until next chapter!!


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my OC's **

Friend or Foe?

Hikaru's Pov

With a bright light, a large frog-like pokemon appeared, with a large sack on its throat. Jonny got out his 'dex to figure out what that pokemon was.

'_Toxicroak, the poison pokemon. Swaying and dodging the attacks of its foes, it weaves its flexible body in close, then lunges out with its poisonous claws.'  
_

"Last chance to surrender." Saturn sneered, the toxicroak raised his arms to prove the point.

I swallowed, then shook my head. "Never, only a coward would give in." I was trying to gain more confidence. Absol looked back at me. I made eye contact with him and we both nodded at the same time. I knew what he was asking. Turning back towards toxicroak, he assumed battle stance, ready for anything that came his way.

I scanned my 'Dex to figure out what moves he had. '_H_e _has a lot of attacks.'_ I thought whilst memorizing those moves.

Saturn raised his eyebrows at this, he shrugged and called out; "Toxicroak, use sludge bomb!" Toxicroak took a big breath and spat poisonous, purple splotches at us.

"Use Dark pulse, then follow up with a quick attack!" I commanded Absol. Dark bubbles, swirled around him and he shot them right at the attack. The two attacks collided, smoke filling the cave. _'I have to get the smoke out!' _I thought whilst coughing.

Jonny thought of a way first. "Swellow get this…(cough)… smoke… (cough)… out of this cave!" He spluttered, releasing swellow from her pokeball. Swellow flapped her wings and blew out all of the smoke form the cave. "Thanks swellow." He scratching swellow on her stomach, before holding out her pokeball. "Return." A red beam encased swellow, returning her inside. Jonny put the pokeball on his belt.

Finally I could breathe air again! I looked at the current battle; Absol was just fine, and Toxicroak was panting heavily.

"Poison jab!" Saturn yelled. Toxicroak's hands glowed purple as he rushed forward.

"Wait until he gets close, then dodge and use Night slash." I instructed, hoping that the strategy would work. Absol waited whilst Toxicroak got closer. Just when the attack almost hit, Absol jumped, his claws glowed black and he slashed Toxicroak, fiercely. '_He's almost down, one more attack should do it.'_ I thought and then said; "Razor wind to finish him off!"

Absol quickly unleashed a powerful razor wind from his horn onto Toxicroak, rendering him unconscious. I couldn't help but grin, I won a fight that was way ahead of a starter fight, with a pokemon that wasn't mine either.

Saturn returned Toxicroak. "Not bad. For a girl." He thought he was trying to insult me.

"Yeah right, a girl who just beat you." I was still smirking; I was in a good mood right now.  
With a signal from Saturn, the men blocking the entrance let out a flock of golbats. "Lets see you get out of this one." It was Saturn's turn to smirk. It ruined my good mood.

I looked at Jonny, I would need his help. He nodded and released chimchar. I turned to pichu; "Well buddy, do you want to fight?" I asked.

"Sure, I always need experience in battles." He leapt from my shoulder to the ground in front of me, next to Absol.

"Golbat, use supersonic!" The men shouted, in perfect unison.

"Pichu, thunder shock, Absol, dark pulse!" I ordered.

At the same time, Jonny said to his chimchar; "Use ember."

The golbat unleashed their supersonics, whilst pichu and chimchar were powered up. Absol used his attacks to block the enemies. Pichu and chimchar finished powering up and, with their moves, knocked out almost all of the golbats. Absol let loose another dark pulse and finished them off. Finally, they were all down.

The men returned their golbats and awaited further orders from Saturn. "We will retreat, for now." Saturn spat, signalling the men. They nodded and left to prep the helicopters. Saturn, however, turned back around and looked at me. "But we will be keeping an eye on you." He said, then they were gone.

I crashed onto the ground and sighed in relief. "I was beginning to think that they would never leave." I laughed feebly, too weak to stand anymore. Pichu jumped back on his favorite spot, my shoulder, and rubbed his head against my cheek.

Jonny chuckled. "Were you that scared?" He asked, teasing me, "You know, this is why I came along with you, to keep you from getting in bad situations like these."

Having come up with no good comeback, I just glared and stuck my tongue at him. A large hand came into my view, I looked up and saw Cyrus standing in front of me. Due to the fight, I had forgotten about him.

"Do you need any help getting up?" He asked, politely.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up. I thanked him, then walked over towards Absol, who was resting from the fight. "Thank you for helping us." I rubbed his back, trying to ease the pain.

"No problem, it was fun." He said, then turned his head to look at me. "I want to go with you, on your journey, it sounds like fun." He nodded towards one of my pokeballs. "Plus, I can sense when danger is approaching, so I could help you."

I stood there, my mouth open. "You want to come with me?" I repeated, he nodded. "Before I capture you, I need to figure out what your nickname is going to be." I stood there, thinking of a name. "What about Sole?" I was amazed at how quickly I had come up with one. He agreed, liking the name.

As I enlarged one of my pokeballs, I said; "Welcome to the team Sole." Absol touched his nose on the centre of the ball, and disappeared inside. I had gotten myself an Absol!

"So, what do we do now?" Jonny asked, after I was done with my victory pose.

"Heal our pokemon, of course" I stated the obvious "They did just have a hard battle." I walked out of the cave with Jonny and Cyrus following me, towards the small pokemon centre. "Excuse me, but would you please heal our pokemon?" I asked Nurse Joy, once we had approached the front desk.

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Well of course, that's why I am here." She said, as we handed over our pokemon. "It will be a few minutes before they are fully healed."

I turned back towards Jonny and Cyrus. "Well, in the mean time, why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving." My stomach growled, to prove my point. Jonny laughed as we headed to the dinning area, even Cyrus was amused. We sat down, with our food, and then discussed what had happened.

When we had finished our food, Nurse Joy came back with our pokemon. Pichu leapt onto my shoulder again.

"Here are your pokemon." She smiled again, handing back our pokemon. Then, she looked at me. "Are you Hikaru?" I nodded my head and she smiled bigger then before (if that was possible). "I have a package for you, from your parents."

I raised my eyebrows as she brought out a small box. _'How in the world did they know that I was going to be in this town so soon?' _I thought, starting to open the box to see what was inside. It was a brown egg, with a tan zigzag stripe in the middle. I grinned widely and took the egg out of the box. That's when I noticed the letter, probably explaining why my parents sent it.

'_Hikaru,  
You are probably wondering why we have sent you this egg, and how we knew that you would be in Celestic town so soon. We know you love to study ruins in your spare time, so, naturally, we knew where the closest ruins are. As for the egg, we won it as a prize. Your brother didn't want to take care of it, so we sent it to you. Hope you are having a fun time on your journey, and be careful, we worry about you all the time.  
_

_P.S. Do not try and call us, we are taking a vacation.  
_

_With love, Your parents._

"My parents are definitely weird." I chuckled, putting the letter in my backpack. Then cuddled the egg, loving it already. Jonny agreed with me, and we left the centre. I turned to Cyrus; "I guess you have to go back to Eterna for your business, huh?"

He nodded. "Yes, see you guys later." And with a wave, he left.

I waved back, then looked at my watch; 6:03 pm.

"We're not going to make it to Veilstone tonight." Jonny said, knowing what I was thinking.

"I know." I starting walking east. "We can walk as far as we can, whilst it is still light. Then we can camp, I love camping in the forest!" I exclaimed, smiling, still holding my egg. Jonny chuckled as he followed me, heading towards the next city that was holding my first gym battle.

"Did it all go according to plan?" Saturn asked, entering into his boss' room.

A blue spiky haired man looked at Saturn, he nodded and smiled, tossing a device at him. "It went better then I hoped." He said, softly. "I had managed to put a tracking device on her too, it will show us where she is at all times." He explained.

Saturn looked down at the screen, there was a dot on the map, moving slowly. "Anything else before I go, Cyrus sir?"

He shook his head. "Make sure Jupiter doesn't mess up in the Valley Windworks." Saturn saluted and left, leaving him alone. Cyrus looked at the information he had on Hikaru. "You are one strange girl." He muttered to himself. "This will be very interesting."

**Authors notes: **Now its going to be the regular traveling adventure, until later :) I dont know why but the lines arnt working ill try and fix that later. But it took me forever to write that battle scene.

Hikaru: Yeah but you didn't have to fight it.

***Shoves Hikaru out the door*** I still need some rivals for them, if not I hafta think of them myself Hope u enjoyed my FF, Please R&R till next chapter!


	5. Fun time, anytime

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon....do I really hafta do this**

**Thanks to Define-originality for proof reading this! **

Fun time anytime

Hikaru's Pov:

We got far yesterday, from travelling. We almost made it to the ocean, but we camped a couple miles away from it. Finally reaching the beach, I breathed in the fresh ocean air, closed my eyes and held my arms out to feel the strong breeze. After a few minutes of standing there, looking at the scenery, Jonny and I let out all of our Pokemon to enjoy the ocean, and for our daily workout.

"Ok, since Sole is with us, pichu, you are going to train with him, and Ace will train with chimchar and starly." I said, giving out instructions. "Everyone got it?" A lot of cries in agreement were heard, and whilst the pokemon started practicing, we got ready for our practice. After our stuff was put aside, we did our regular routine, but ended it with sparring in the water. That, somehow, wound up with us playing in it. Our pokemon spotted us, and decided to join, even chimchar.

During the water fight, a noise disrupted our playtime, all of us hearing a pokemon. "What in the world?" A voice wondered. Out came an orange-looking water pokemon, with a yellow ring around its neck. Jonny jogged over to our backpacks, and got out his pokedex to see what it was.

_'Buizel, the water pokemon. It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water, in order to watch for prey movement.' _

"This pokemon is mine." Jonny said, grinning. I let him have this one. It was kind of cute, but not the pokemon for me. I sat down on the beach, letting the waves crash into me, as I watched his battle with all of our pokemon.

"Starly, I chose you." Starly flew in front of him, ready to begin. Both pokemon stared at each other waiting for the right time to attack. "Use gust!" Jonny instructed, to starly, and he flapped his wings; creating a strong gust of wind. Buizel crossed its arms, blocking the attack, then sprinting towards starly with blinding speed. "Starly, use quick attack also!" Jonny called, knowing which move the buizel was using.

The attacks collided and both pokemon started breathing heavily. _'This needs to be the last move.'_ I thought, knowing that Jonny was thinking the same thing. Buizel leaped forward, towards starly, and covered him in water, like a water missile. "Dodge it and then use wing attack!" Starly moved out of the way of buizel's attack, and quickly followed him. Once he was close enough, starly used wing attack on buizel, knocking the pokemon down to the ground, unconscious. Jonny grabbed a pokeball from his belt, enlarged it and threw it. The ball encase buizel with a red light, and sat on the ground, shaking a few times. Finally, IT dinged, completing buizel's capture.

Jonny grinned as he walked over to pick up the ball, the pokemon and I all cheered and ran over to congratulate him. Releasing buizel, he made introductions to his new travelling team. Whilst they played some more, we sat on the beach, waiting for the sun to dry us off. Once we were dry, we put our backpacks on, and I picked up my cute egg. We gave our pokemon an option to walk with us, since we were going to walk by the water, or go inside their pokeballs. They all had decided to stay out, and, whilst we walked towards Veilstone, they played with each other, running along the way.

After two hours of walking, we decided to break for lunch, making sure our pokemon got some food too. We made some soup, and began to eat, chatting about random things. The pokemon were pooped out from playing, so we decided to put them back inside their balls. Piko leapt up onto my shoulder, as we cleaned our dishes, and then set off again.

"So, do you have any information about the gym leader in Veilstone?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was ready for the challenge ahead of me.

"Let me see." Jonny pulled out his blue Pokegear, and pulled up the information on the gym leader. "Ok, the gym leaders name is Maylene. She specializes in fighting pokemon and she has a lucario, medicham, and a machamp."

I mulled that over whilst rubbing the egg. _' I may need to get another pokemon.' _I thought, trying to find a strategy that would win me my first badge. Suddenly, I heard I cry for help. I looked around, and finally spotted a blue creature sinking below the waves. Without explaining, I handed my egg to Jonny and took off my backpack, also giving Piko to him, then leaped into the ocean. I opened my eyes, underwater (eventhough it stung like crap), and found the creature slowly sinking to the bottom, passed out. Carefully pulling it into my arms, I swam to the surface. Jonny saw the bundle in my arms and instantly knew what to do, knowing it needed help.

"Lets get to Veilstone fast." Jonny said, and as we started running, he pulled out his pokedex to figure out what it was.

_'Dratini, the dragon pokemon. Long considered a mythical Pokémon, until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater.' _

We ran our hearts out for about ten minutes, until we finally reached the city. Quickly finding the centre, we rushed inside, up to the front desk, with dratini in my arms, badly wounded. "Nurse Joy, can you please help this dratini?" I asked, breathing heavily.

She looked down at my arms, and immediately called chansey in the room. Chansey came dashing in the room with a bed cart for the pokemon. I laid dratini on the bed, and Joy turned to me. "You will have to stay out here, until we are finished." She said. I nodded and they rushed the pokemon into the emergency room.

Jonny sat down, to catch his breath from running. He was tired, but I wasn't. I paced back and forth in the lobby, worried about dratini. After an hour of waiting, the needle light went off and Nurse Joy came out of the room. I looked at her, with pleading eyes. "Is dratini all right?" I asked, wanting to know, even though it wasn't my pokemon.

"Yes, the dratini is fine, though she still has some scrapes and bruises. You can go see her, but she is sleeping." Joy said, with a smile, giving us the room number. I entered the room, and saw dratini on the bed, curled up, asleep. Smiling in relief, I pulled a chair over by the bed, and sat down, watching her.

"Since you are going to stay here for a while, I think I'm going to explore the city." Jonny decided, standing by me, putting my backpack down. "And who knows, if the gym leader is in, I think I may challenge her."

I looked away from dratini, and turned to him. "I'm sorry that I won't be there." I apologized.

He shook his head. "I know you would love to go, but you also want to make sure she is all better." I bit my lip and nodded, I was always looking out for injured pokemon. Jonny gave me a half hug, gave the egg back to me, and set off. Piko sat on top of the egg, keeping it warm.

I sat there for another hour, keeping a watch over her, I must have dozed off for several minutes, because when I awoke, I saw dratini looking at me with curiosity ringing in her eyes. Almost screaming in delight, I jumped up holding pichu and the egg, jarring him awake. I grinned with happiness. "You're up!" I squealed. The dratini cocked her head to the side, wondering why I was so happy that she was ok. I decided to enlightened her; "My name is Hikaru, I heard you cry out, before you sank to the bottom of the sea, and rescued you. I then took you here to the pokemon centre in Veilstone. Jonny, my best friend, travels with me, all around Sinnoh. He is not here right now, but we will meet up with him soon. You have been out at least for two and a half hours. I am not going to ask what happen to you, but don't keep on doing stuff to get yourself in danger." I clarified. Man, I talk way too much.

Before dratini could say anything, Nurse Joy came in and checked her, to see if there were any problems. "There you go," She said, after checking her. "Full recovery, you are free to go, whenever you want."

"Ok, thanks" I called after her, as she walked out of the room. I got up, slipped my backpack on, and turned towards dratini. "Lets get you back into the water." I said, as dratini wrapped herself around my neck as a scarf. I found the waterfront with no trouble at all, and dratini slid off of my neck and gracefully dove in the water. "Ok now, be good, and make sure not to get into any more trouble, I don't want to have to find you in danger again." I grinned.

Dratini nodded. "I will try my best." She said, then dove underneath the water, hopefully back to where she belonged.

I started to head to the gym, hoping to see, at least, part of Jonny's battle with Maylene. But, as usual, I had almost no sense of direction. After ending up getting lost quite a few times, I reached the gym, only to see Maylene give Jonny a badge. Drat, I had missed his battle.

"No fair!" I pouted, walking up to them. "I wanted to see how you would do, battling a gym leader."

Jonny laughed. "Well, there are six other gym leaders, if I remember correctly. So, you will see me battle them."

I stuck my tongue out at him, then looked at Maylene. "My name is Hikaru, I am travelling with Jonny, can I have a battle with you?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

Maylene nodded. "Yes, you can, but your traveling buddy," She pointed to Jonny. "Wiped out two of my pokemon, so is it ok if we have a one-on-one?" She asked. I nodded, knowing these chances don't always happen, so whenever they did, I took them. We entered the gym, which was a dojo, and stood at opposite side of the battling field. The referee stood in the middle, but to the side so that he wouldn't get caught up in the attacks.

"Lets go, medicham!" Maylene cried, throwing her pokeball onto the field. Medicham came out; she had a white skinny body with large pink legs, and a pink hat, that was part of her head. I pulled out my Dex' to see what I was facing up against.

_'Medicham, the fighting pokemon. Through the power of meditation, medicham developed a sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month, without eating.' _

_'Fighting/Psychic type, huh?' _I thought, then looked up which type it was weak to. Flying and Ghost. I ginned, I had the right pokemon for this one. I put away Dex' and grabbed a pokeball, releasing it onto the field. "Ace, battle up!" I called. Ace came out flying, looking ready for a battle.

"A flying type." Maylene grinned. "This will be very interesting indeed."

The referee looked at both of us, making sure we were ready. He raised his arms. "Battle begin." He said, and dropped his arms, signalling the start of my first ever gym battle.

Maylene wasted no time in attacking. "Medicham, use ice punch!" She punched the air whilst saying so. Medicham's hand glowed light blue as she rushed towards Ace.

"Dodge it with agility, then use gust to keep her off balance!" I ordered, trying not to yell, in my excitement of battling. Ace dodged the many ice punches with agility, eventhough several of those shouldn't have missed; she was a fast one. He managed to use gust in the midst of the punches and blew medicham to the other side of the field. They stared at each other, waiting for our orders of attack. It was funny how my pokemon really like to stare.

"Use confusion!" Maylene shouted, kicking the air. Medicham's eyes started to glow blue. Crap.

"Ace, close your eyes and use twister!" I cried, an idea popping up in my head. I hoped this worked out. Ace closed his eyes, as the confusion tried to take control, but since he had his eyes closed, it had no effect. As he flapped, eyes still closed, a twister formed and he shoved it towards medicham.

"Dodge it medicham!" Maylene yelled, doing more punches and kicks. She sure was in a fighting mode. Medicham tried to dodge the twister, but, you had to know one thing- you can never outrun a twister, no matter how fast you are. The twister swallowed medicham up, and, as she was twisting in the air, I decided to try out my plan.

"Now use Air Slash!" I cried, mentally crossing my fingers. Ace nodded and a blue-ish green tinge glowed on his wings as he slashed the air, towards the twister. It hit powerfully, and as medicham was going down, I knew one more attack would get her knocked down completely. "Use quick attack!" I instructed, pointing to the falling pokemon. With blinding speed, Ace knocked out medicham and she fell to the ground.

The referee saw that she would not get back up, and pointed his hand in my direction. "Medicham is unable to continue, Hikaru is the winner."

I jumped up and rushed over to Ace, and tightly hugged him, without dropping the egg, yelling; "We did it!"

Maylene smiled, withdrawing her pokemon, as she spoke words of encouragement to her, and then walked over to me. I put Ace back inside his pokeball, and we went outside. "You showed lots of spunk kid, here is proof that you have beaten me." She handed me a diamond shaped badge.

I took it, showed it to the world and shouted; "I got the Cobble Badge!" Jonny and Maylene smiled.

"So how many badges is this one?" She asked me, curiously.

I smiled, bashfully. "This is my first badge."

She stared at me as though I had been lying, when she finally figured out that I wasn't, she said; "You are a natural battler, just keep on training up, and you can make it to the league in no time."

I grinned at this. "Thanks, it was a pleasure to battle against you." We left the gym, heading back to the centre.

"So, where is the dratini that you saved?" Jonny asked.

Just when I was about to answer, someone else did. "I'm right here." A girls voice was heard and we turned to see the same dratini I had saved earlier, floating in the air, using psychic to keep her up.

My mouth dropped to the floor. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the ocean right now, going back to where you belong." I said confused.

She looked sad. "I don't have anywhere to belong." She told us, then smiled. "You are kind, you know pokemon language, and you are a good battler." She must have watched my battle against Maylene. She went on: "I have decided that I want to join you, on your journey." My jaw dropped lower, but before I could say anything, she still went on; "But I don't want to be captured just like that. No, I want a battle, to see if you really can get me."

I grinned , then looked at Piko, he nodded, wanting to battle. I looked back at dratini. "You're on!" Piko jumped down into a battle stance, awaiting my orders, "Piko, use thundershock!" I called, and Piko jumped into the air, charging up. Dratini opened her mouth and a white light charged. Both attacks collided with each other and smoke filled the area.

**Authors notes:** Just wanted to point out one thing, I know I messed up Jonnys air pokemon last chapter I put swellow instead of starly . I might change it later. Ok by the next chapter if I dont get any OC's for some rivals, I will close that one, but if you just want a character in here, let me know. If ya want to help out with this story go ahead and contact me, just so yall know, I really dont have a completed plot for this story, just writing as I go :D Till next chapter!


	6. Meteors galore

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Do I really hafta do this? **

**Thanks to Define-originality for proof reading this story :) **

Meteors galore

Hikaru's Pov:

Once the smoke cleared, I saw that both pokemon were fine; not a scratch on either of them. I grinned "You must be powerful to withstand Piko's thundershock." I said, kind of surprised.

Dratini smiled and bobbed her head up and down "I have been training by myself for a while." She put a serious face on. "Enough talking, I want to fight." With that comment, she let out a good water gun that was headed right towards Piko. I had to act fast.

"Piko, use iron tail to block it, then shock her, using the water to help." I instructed. Piko's tail glowed white as he pushed back the flowing water and, before dratini could stop the attack, Piko unleashed a powerful thundershock right at dratini, almost knocking her out. "One last attack should do the trick." I said, trying to think of the right attack to finish her off. "Lets try the attack we have been working on." Piko nodded. He used quick attack, but immersed himself in electricity. Just when Piko was about to hit dratini, the electricity stopped, and he just hit her with a quick attack. I drew out a poke ball and threw it at her; it shook couple times then dinged, I smiled and picked it up.

"Too bad the volt tackle didn't work." Jonny said, glumly, as he came over by my side.

"I really thought the attack would work this time." Piko was equally glum, his ears drooped.  
I reached down and picked him up with my free arm, giving him a hug. "There's always next time, we just need to practice it more often, to nail it down." I encouraged, then let out my newest member to give her a name. I already had the perfect name for her. "Your name from now on is going to be Angel."

Dratini smiled. "I love that name!" She exclaimed, and started to dance around me, only to realize that she was still hurting from the battle.

"All right, lets get you to the pokemon centre, to heal you up again." I returned her, then kept walking to the centre. We entered it, and gave our pokemon to Nurse Joy. She told us they would be healed in about two hours, since there were a lot of pokemon there. "What should we do in the mean time?" I asked Jonny, seeing as we had several hours of sun left.

"We could visit the main sight in Veilstone. That is the meteorite which landed here, like, forever ago." Jonny suggested, I agreed, but my stomach didn't. He laughed. "I guess we had better have dinner first."

I grinned. "I'm always in need of food." We headed towards the dinning area and grabbed the special of the day- Pizza. We sat down and watched the news that was currently on.

"Our top story tonight; a mysterious group took over the Windworks and stole a lot of power. We managed to interview one of the workers there. He said that the group were dressed like spacemen, oddly enough. They contained him in a room, whilst they took all the power they needed...Now lets look at the weather..."

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time I hear of Team Galactic." I sighed, eating the last bite of my pizza.

Jonny looked at me. "How can you be sure of that?" He asked, also finishing his pizza and drink.

"Remember back at the ruins; Saturn said he'll be watching me. Doesn't that mean their boss is interested in me too?" I scowled, not liking them at all. "But, I will only get involved with them if they are doing something near me, and there is no way I could have gotten to the Windworks in a couple hours. Not unless Ace evolves again, which won't happen for a while." Jonny shrugged, he couldn't argue with that. We left the centre and headed to the meteor site.

We entered a large field, with meteors poking out of the ground, ropes around them, to make sure no one would fall in. To everyone else around (Which wasn't a lot at this time of day.), I probably looked like a kid who just got some ice cream. Like always, I stood there, enjoying the wonderful scene that was before me, then I skipped over to one of the meteors to get a closer look. I took out my notebook, and started to take notes about the meteors. Apparently, I had gotten to close to the rope, and, you guessed it, I fell in.

"Man, I wish I had a camera right about now." Jonny managed to say, after he had finished laughing real hard. I tried to glare at him, but first I had to get myself off of the meteor. After managing to twist around, I had my back to the wall/ground and my feet keeping me there; I was stuck. Meanwhile, Jonny just sat there, still laughing, not even helping me out at all.

"Are you going to sit there laughing all day, or are you going to come over here and help me?" I asked, looking for a way up.

"Ok, ok. I will help you." Jonny was still grinning, as though watching me was a comedy show. He helped me up, I said thanks, then sat down, tired from the fall, continuing to write my notes. "Earth to Hikaru." Jonny's face appeared in front of me, after a while of sitting there.

I looked up from my notes at him. "Yes?" I asked, noticing that it had grown dark, whilst we had been sitting here.

"Did you forget about getting back our pokemon from the centre?" He asked me "She did say come back in two hours."

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that the two hours had been used up, whilst we were eating, and visiting here. "I completely forgot about them." I admitted, getting up. I put away my notebook, dusted the dirt off of my body, and then we headed towards the centre, to grab our pokemon.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, once we had walked to the desk.

"Yes, we would like our pokemon back."

A flicker of recognition passed through her eyes. "Just one second." She went into the back room. After a couple of minutes, Joy re-appeared, with a tray of pokeballs, Piko next to them, eating a small apple. "Here you go, your pokemon are good to go." We took our pokemon, and got a key to a room for the night.

We entered the room, it had two twin beds, with lamps by both of them, a dresser that had a TV on top of it, a separate door leading to a bathroom, and a window looking out into the ocean. I dropped my backpack on one of the beds, Piko and the egg beside it, and zipped towards the bathroom. "Dibs!" I called out, reaching the door, pulling it shut behind me, then locking it.

"No fair, you got it first last time!" Jonny's muffled voice came through the other side.

"Well, you need to be faster then me next time!" I yelled back at him, as I started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. Once the water was nice and warm I hopped in, taking a little longer then I usually do, to make sure all of the dirt was off. No, I am not one of those girly girls who does all their make up and takes a shower everyday, I just appreciate showers when I can get them. After I was clean, I got dressed and left the bathroom. "Bathroom is free." I stated the obvious.

"Took you long enough." Jonny chuckled, playfully joking with me. I ginned as he went into the bathroom, then flopped down on my bed. I opened my journal and wrote in it, I hadn't done that in a while. I had just finished, when Jonny came back into the room; shaking his head like a dog. "So what's our next course of action?" He asked, jumping onto his bed.

We both took out our Pokegear's and opened the Sinnoh map. "We should go to Sunnyshore City for the next gym, then Pastoria." Jonny noted.

"Sunnyshore yes, but before Pastoria, I want to look at lake Valour, after the next gym battle." I said, looking at the route. "This journey doesn't always have to be all battles and such, it's nice to have some relaxation. We can have a picnic there too." I was beaming with excitement; I love picnics by the water.

"Ok." Jonny agreed. "Lets get to sleep, so we can be up and ready for tomorrow." He yawned.

"All right then, good night." I yawned too, turned off my lamp and snuggled into the nice warm covers.

"Good night." Jonny said, as he turned off his light.

Three large shadows watched a girl sleeping peacefully. You couldn't fully see the shadows only their colors; blue, purple and white.

"Shouldn't she be told?" The blue one rumbled to the other two.

The white one shook his head. "If she knows too soon, it would ruin everything." He said, watching the girl mumble something under her breath.

"But, if she finds out too late, the world will fall." The purple one replied.

Sighing, the white shadow looked at both of them. "Lets just wait until she is more experienced on her journey." The other two nodded, agreeing that the girl should have more experience to face the dangers ahead of her.

I jolted awake, as though something was happening. I sat up and looked around; Jonny was still asleep, snoring a bit though. I tip-toed to the window; everything looked calm and peaceful, but I couldn't help, but have a feeling.

"What is it?" Piko asked sleepily from the bed.

I crept back into my bed and whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up Jonny. "I just have a strange feeling, a feeling that we are being watched." Hearing that, Piko looked around, as if trying to see who. "But everything is peaceful, it may be my imagination playing tricks on me." I whispered, calming him down. "Lets go back to sleep, and don't mention this to Jonny either, it will only make him worry for no reason."

"Fine." He said, and two minutes later he was conked out. I smiled and stroked his fur, as I drifted back to sleep too.

**Authors notes: **I know this is short, -.- I was busy a lot this last week, but im going to try and make the chapters longer in the future. This was sort of a filler episode, trying to get the plot going :) I will most likely update every week when im not busy. Anywho Review if you want. Till next chapter!


	7. Rivals, and something more

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, though i wish i did. **

**Always thanks to Define-Origanality for proof reading this.**

Rivals, and something more.

Hikaru's Pov:

Both of us woke up at the same time, which was surprising, got dressed, grabbed our backpacks and our pokemon and went to eat breakfast. After breakfast, and making sure our pokemon were full, we set out through the forest this time.

"So, why couldn't we have taken the road, where there is less chance of me getting in trouble?" I asked, looking around for my next possible accident.

Jonny laughed and spread his arms out into the open. "Why would we want to take the road?" He asked, then went on; "I thought that you wanted adventures, with dangers lurking in every corner?" We kept on walking through the light, airy forest.

I sighed. "I do like adventures, but dangers I can live without, I get enough of that already, with things trying to hurt me all the time." I said, being, for the first time, cautious that I might get seriously hurt whilst being nowhere near a hospital.

"So," Jonny started, jerking me from my thoughts. "Do you want to wait until we hit the ocean today or just have our training in the woods?"

I looked around at where we were currently walking, it looked spacious to train in. "We should train here." I decided. "It's better to keep changing your surroundings, you never know where you might end up fighting." Jonny agreed with me, as usual. We let out our pokemon and then paired them off. Piko with Angel and starly, Sole with buizel, and Ace against chimchar. We put our backpacks down, and I made sure that the egg was safely inside my backpack so that it wouldn't fall. After warming up, doing our forms, and sparring for a while, I got everyone together for something fun.

"Since we have some more time to kill, I though we should play a game of tag." I grinned. I loved to have fun. All of them were excited about more playing too, I calmed them down enough to tell them the rules; "The rules- you can only tag the person, or pokemon, with your paw or hand; no attacks on them. But you can attack the area around them, just make sure you don't harm any of us. The limit for playing here is a half of a mile in a circle. Everyone got it?" I asked, looking at all of them, knowing that some of them were mischievous at times. They all agreed, Piko jumped down to the ground, to join the rest of our pokemon. I yelled; "Game start!" then tagged Jonny. "You're it." I grinned and the rest of us scattered off, leaving Jonny surprised for only a moment, then we heard him coming after us, thus the game of tag had begun.

After a hour of a vigorous game of tag; everyone had become it at some point. Except for me. Sure, sometimes they would see me, but that was only because of the stupid accidents, partly due to my clumsiness. Luckily, my egg was in my backpack. But, back to the point; Jonny was now trying to find me, no one else, just me, with the help of his pokemon. I guessed he had learnt who hadn't been tagged.

When Jonny had come close to cornering me; I heard something, like a yell, but I wasn't sure. I stopped to listen.

It came again, this time louder. "Hikaru!" I knew that voice.

"Time out!" I called out to Jonny, just when he was about to tag me. "I just heard Sole's voice, I think he's in danger. I need to check it out." I informed him, bringing two of my fingers up to my mouth and whistled loudly. Hopefully, my pokemon would know it was me, and that something was wrong. "Find your pokemon, grab our backpacks, and meet me when you do." I instructed, urgently, to Jonny. He nodded and went to gather his pokemon. Racing towards the general direction of the call, I wondered what in the world could have happened to Sole. It must have been something bad if he needed me there with him, considering he was an already experienced pokemon.

As I approached the sound of his voice, I heard the sounds of a battle going on. Fearing the worst, I sped up, hoping that it wasn't Team Galactic. When I reached the area where Sole was battling, I saw it wasn't Team Galactic, thank goodness, but a guy around my age. He was wearing black pants and a dark purple and black jacket that matched his hair. But he wasn't alone; a small-ish, yellow pokemon was in front of him, pausing the battle with my absol as I came into view.

"Who are you?" The purple-haired guy asked, more like grunted, me. He looked a bit annoyed that his battle had been interrupted.

"My name is Hikaru, and you are?" I asked, intrigued, since he was battling an absol. He must have been a powerful trainer.

The guy stared at me for a while, before answering my question. "Name's Paul, now if you will excuse me, I'm in the middle of fighting this absol."

I shrugged, then took my 'Dex out to figure out what the small, but kind of cute in his own sort of way, pokemon was.

_'Elekid the electric pokemon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present.' _

_'So it's a elekid, too bad it isn't that strong against Sole.'_ I thought, then heard my pokemon finally catching up to me. Piko was always first, mainly because he was, just a little bit, protective of me. The rest of my team came quickly after. I put them into their balls, and told them I would explain the situation later.

"Use thunder punch!" Paul instructed elekid to attack Sole. Elekid nodded and sprinted towards my absol. As he did so, his arm glowed white, sparks fizzling all around it.

I sighed, not wanting Sole to get hurt any more then what he was. I called out; "Sole, come here."

Sole's ears perked up and dodged elekid's attack like it was nothing. "Ok." He said and trotted over to me, rubbing against my side once he reached it. I ignored the astonished look on Paul's face, and rubbed Sole's back, hoping he wasn't too injured.

"Let me get this straight, that absol is your pokemon?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What? Can't a girl be powerful? Just look at Cynthia, you're not complaining about her." I rolled my eyes. Men always thought girls weren't good at anything. At this time, Jonny had arrived. When he saw Paul, he immediately glared at him, for what reason I do not know. "Paul, this is Jonny, my best friend. Jonny, this is Paul, the trainer who thought he could capture my absol." I accused, making quick introductions. They both were now glaring at each other. It took a few minutes, plus me glaring at both of them, for them to finally nod a hello, which was the only greeting I was going to get out of them. Jonny handed me my backpack and I grabbed the egg, making sure it was safe, and because I just wanted to hold it. I guess I was slightly too overprotective of it.

I then tried to distract them; I grinned and looked at Paul. "How bout a battle, one on one?" I asked, I hadn't had a battle in a while.

Paul shrugged. "Fine by me, lets use our pokemon already out." His elekid took a battle stance, sparks had already started flying from his hands.

I grinned and looked at Sole, who was already taking his own battle stance in front of me. I decided to take the first move. "Sole, use night slash!" I ordered, still grinning. It's always good to start off a good battle with a good attack. Sole's paws glowed a dark purple colour, as he launched towards elekid.  
"Block it with thunder punch!" Paul cried. Elekid's arm, once again, glowed white with electricity. Sole's attack collided, leaving both pokemon only a little hurt. "Now use thunder bolt!" Paul ordered, and before I could say or do anything, elekid had launched a powerful thunder bolt, hitting Sole dead center.

Sole was thrown a couple feet back. He landed on his feet, but winced from the static that was dancing on his fur. "Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"I'm ok." He assured me, awaiting my next order.

"Good, use Razor Wind!" I commanded. White, curved slashes came out of Sole's horn, and went straight towards elekid.

"Thunder!" Was the only thing Paul said. Once again, both attacks collided, and our pokemon were more tired then before. It looked like the next attack would decide the winner.

"Dark pulse!" I almost shouted.

"Shock Wave!" Paul yelled, at the same time.

Both attacks hit each other, leaving both pokemon unconscious on the ground. It was a tie. We were both surprised, and, at the same time, we recalled our pokemon. I walked over to the other side of the field, where Paul was standing, and grinned. "You are really good." I held my hand out for him to shake.

"You're not that bad either." Paul responded, taking my hand for a moment then dropping it.

"Want to exchange numbers?" I asked, getting out my Pokegear, hoping to run into him again.

"Sure." He took his out too. We traded gears, then inserted our numbers, then handed them back. "Well, hope to see you later." Paul grinned, and with a wave, he left.

"He was really something." I commented, as we walked in the direction opposite to the one Paul had taken. Jonny just grunted. "What's the matter with you?" I asked him, Piko face palmed, he apparently knew what was wrong.

He glanced at me. "Nothing." He said, but his face said; 'Don't ask.' so I let that go... for now. We had walked for several miles, before I started to get really hungry, so we set up lunch, or, as I call it, a picnic! Jonny started to make sandwiches, whilst I looked for some berries, otherwise we would have just had sandwiches. I found a lot of berries; Sitrus, Oran and Leppa. I grabbed as much as I could, and headed back to our camp. After, we let our pokemon out, so they could eat, and have some fresh air, and the minute we finished making lunch, all of us dug in. We cleaned up after, devouring all of the lunch that we had made, including the berries, and then we walked through the forest again, only this time, there were more trees and bushes around, than walking space.

We walked yet another couple miles, before a girl came crashing into us. Not me, for once, but into Jonny, I think it was on purpose. She was wearing a dark purple blouse, a pink mini skirt, and purple knee-high boots. Her hair, shoulder length, was the same kind of purple as her boots, her eyes were baby blue. From what I could see she was nothing more then a preppy girl, who had gotten lost in the big bad woods by herself.

"My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." She announced, only looking at Jonny. "I was walking down the road when a pokemon come out of nowhere, and chased me. Now I'm lost, and cant find my way." Jessie had tears in her eyes.

Well what do you know, I was right._ 'Just keep it in Hikaru, maybe she's not that bad.'_ I thought, trying to look on the bright side.

"My name is Jonathan, and this is Hikaru." Jonny said, introducing both of us. She glared at me, like I wasn't supposed to be there. "Where do you need to go?" He asked, Jessie looked back at Jonny with innocent eyes.

"I am not sure." Jessie said, then brightened up. "Can I come with you?" She asked, holding onto his arm.

Jonny blushed, then nodded. "Sure you can come with us, we are on our way to Sunnyshore." He said, not even looking at me, who was opened-mouth in disbelief.

Jessie squealed, and started to drag Jonny in the direction we were heading, I followed behind, grimacing, already beginning to dislike her. Piko patted the back of my neck. "Just go along with it." He whispered.

"Easy for you to say." I murmured back to him, whilst watching Jessie flirt with my best friend. About a half hour later, she was still clinging onto Jonny, asking him what he had done, and why he was on a journey. I started to wonder if I was even needed here. After several minutes of Jessie asking questions, and Jonny, not minding, answering all of them, I decided to slip away and broke into a quiet run, still in the same direction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piko asked me, as I slowed down into a jog, putting my egg away in my backpack, I wanted my hands free.

I nodded. "He, apparently, likes her, and wont even notice me gone, it is better this way." I replied, tears threatening to fall. After going back into a run for a while, I decided to stop at a cliff overlooking the ocean. I sat there, knees to my chest, letting the tears fall, trying to stare off into the distance. After what seemed like hours, I let out my team to tell them; "We are going to travel alone now." Shock ran through the pokemon, they had gotten used to Jonny by my side. They started to ask questions, I held up my hands. "Jonny found a girl, and I have decided to leave them be." I explained to them. They respected my decision, but did not like it at all. I looked at Sole. "Can you take me to Sunnyshore?" I asked, wanting to do some thinking, and not run into any trees, or fall off a cliff.

"Sure." Sole said, probably reading my mind. I recalled back my team, then climbed onto him, loosely holding him around the neck. I closed my eyes, letting the scenery go past without even looking at it.  
I was starting to regret leaving him so soon, but he seemed happy with Jessie, and plus we would probably run into each other, every once in a while.

"We are here." Sole's voice broke through my thoughts like thunder, I looked up at a cave entrance, but it wasn't a long cave, as I saw light, a short while in.

"Thanks." I took out his pokeball, a red beam shot out at Sole, and encased him in the red light. I minimized it, and put it on the back of my belt with the rest of my pokemon. Taking a big breath of salty ocean air, I entered the cave, then almost immediately I came out, looking onto Sunnyshore.  
The city was a few small islands gathered on the sea, with a lighthouse at the end of the city, and bridges connecting it all together. Since I didn't feel like challenging the gym today, I went to explore the city to familiarize myself with it. For once, after I had looked around at everything, I remembered were they were, so I decide to check inside the lighthouse. I climbed up the tons of stairs and reached the top. There was only one other person in there; a guy in his twenty's, with blond, spiky hair, a blue jacket and blue and black pants, looking, sadly, out into the ocean. Wondering what his problem was, I stood at the opposite end of the small room, and stared at the ocean too. Opening my pokegear, I checked the information about the city's gym leader.

"Ok." I murmured to myself and Piko. "His name is Volkner, and he deals with electric pokemon. He has a raichu, jolteon, and electivire." Then I found a picture of him, to make sure it was the right guy, when I saw him. The picture contained a guy with a black and blue outfit, blond spiky hair, and a raichu sat on his shoulder. He was smiling; he was a gorgeous guy, if I might say so myself. Then reality reached my brain, I realized I had just seen this guy. I turned towards the other guy that was in the room, and compared the picture to him. A perfect match.

"Volkner!" I said out loud, before I could even think.

He looked up when I said his name, the sad look still on his face, and stared at me.

"I challenge you to a gym battle." I said, all of a sudden, courage in my voice.

He said only one word, that confused me all the way down to the core, that no gym leader should ever say. "No."

**Author notes:** its a lil bit longer, words just seem to write itself. I love leaving cliffhangers! They are so much fun! Well for me anyways. Mwahahaha. Anywho, i was thinking of changing my pen name...any sugjestions? Review if yall want, untill next chapter!


	8. To battle or not to battle

**Disclaimer: Yatta, yatta, dont own pokemon, yatta yatta**

To battle or not to battle.

Hikaru's Pov:

"What did you say?" I asked in a shocked tone, having never heard that from a gym leader in my life. Granted I had only met one so far, but still.

Volkner looked back into the ocean. "You heard me, I said no." He sounded sad.

I cocked my head to the side. "But why?" I liked asking questions, every now and then.

"Because, I have not had any tough trainers since… forever. They are all weak, I have not lost one pokemon since I first started as a gym leader." He answered, with a hint of boredom in his voice.  
_'And why didn't I start my journey sooner?' _I asked myself. _'Oh yeah, because of my parents.'_ I shook my head to get back into the current situation. Someone needed the motivation of having the joy of battling again, and I was the right person for it.

"I'm going to cheer you up." I insisted, grabbing his arm, and pulling him outside. I was going to get a gym battle, even if it took me all day to make him want to battle again. We found two trainers battling each other, and I stopped to make him watch, talking about the different strategies of a battle. He still wasn't impressed at all. I then noticed the sun setting and sighed. "I will stop for the day, because it's getting late." I told him, then smiled at him. "Meet me at the pokemon center at eight o' clock in the morning, if not I will hunt you down, until I get that gym battle."

He gave another sigh, but nodded, and with a small wave of his hand, he left to go to his house. I walked back to the center, looking forward to eating a snack before I headed off to bed. Luckily the food court was almost closing when I grabbed some chips and water, then got a key from Nurse Joy, and headed to the room. I looked at the other bed; for just a second I saw Jonny sleeping on it. The image passed quickly and I shook my head. _' No turning back Hikaru.'_ I thought, then let out all of my pokemon; I didn't feel like sleeping alone.

"You can all sleep in this room tonight, you can even use that bed over there." I informed them, pointing to the extra bed, the one wasn't being used. "But make sure you do not go outside this room without my permission, and do not dog pile on me when I'm sleeping. Got it?" I asked them, they all said yes. I got ready to go to sleep, taking out the egg from my backpack, checking to see if it was ok. There was warmth to it, so it was fine. I took it over to my bed, pulled the covers on and looked around the room. Piko slept on the pillow next to my head, Angel and Sole took to the other bed, and Ace perched on the dresser. I nodded to myself then turned off the light, curling up in my covers as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke again to the bright sunrays on my face. "Why do I always pick the bed that gets the sunlight first?" I grumbled to myself as I sat up, Piko clinging to the top of my hair. Looking at the clock I found that it was seven 'o clock in the morning, one hour before Volkner met up with me. I got dressed, brushed, then put up my hair in my favorite low pigtails, perching a hat on top of my head. I grabbed my backpack, my egg already in my arms, and then opened the door letting everyone out. "Lets get some food." I said with enthusiasm as we headed to the food court.

It took several minutes to get my food, plus my pokemon's food, once I did we chowed down on our breakfast. After we were done, we cleaned up our mess, then sat down again and discussed what I was going to do to make Volkner battle again. I looked at my watch, after what seem like a few minutes, it was ten-to-eight. "Time to get going." I recalled my pokemon, besides Piko, who leapt to his place on my shoulder. I placed their balls on the back of my belt, put my backpack on then picked up my egg, which was carefully sitting on the table, and went outside.

To my surprise, Volkner was already here, sitting on a bench, though he still had that dazed/sad look on his face.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, when I got close.

He looked up at me. "Sure, but I don't know why."

I was going to make him get rid of that attitude, even if there wasn't any gym battle in it for me. No-one should be that depressed.

"Lets go." I shouted, lifting a fist into the air, then using that same hand to drag Volkner off into the city, hoping to find the cure for his 'sickness'.

After an hour of me mostly talking to Volkner about battling, and trying to get him in the spirit, he still wasn't into it. I was running low on patience. Suddenly, a very loud voice called out; "Volkie!" It had come from behind us, so we stopped. I turned, questionably, to Volkner, to see if he knew that voice, apparently he did. He now had a look of annoyance instead of sadness.

We both turned around to see a tall man coming towards us; he wore black baggy pants with a red belt, a yellow shirt, and his hair was a red afro. He jogged up to us and patted Volkner's back, hard. "What are you doing up and about? Finally got rid of that mopey mood?" He asked.

_'So, they must know each other.' _I thought, with my arms crossed. Piko was glaring daggers at the new arrival, his shouting had waken him from his nap. The guy finally noticed me; he looked at me and smiled playfully at Volkner. "And who is this young lady, your girlfriend?" He asked.

Volkner slapped his friend round the back of his head, it was the most lively I had seen him yet. "No." He merely stated, then made the introductions. "Hikaru, this Flint, my best friend. Flint, this is Hikaru, and for the past two days, she has been trying to get me to battle again." He sighed.

Flint looked at me with amazement, he took my hand and kissed it. "Finally, someone who does it on her own, without me having to ask them." He said, with fire in his eyes.

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?" I asked, always feeling left out, from a lot of things.

Smiling, Flint swung his arm around Volkner. "Me and Volkie here, have been friends for a long time, only recently he has lost his will to fight. I have been trying to get trainers to bring back the fire of battling for Volkie here." He explained, jostling 'Volkie' with his arm.

I gave a quick grin, but it faded as I sighed. "I have been trying to do that, so I can win my next badge, but I have almost run out of ideas. I am tempted to just force him to battle." I admitted, shrugging, I was out of ideas. For now.

Fortunately, Flint came up with an idea before me. "How about you and me have a battle, to revive his spirit?"

My grin came back. "Yes, I like that idea, where should we have it?" I asked, getting excited already. Piko just sighed, knowing that he would never get another nap that day.

"We'll have it at Volkie's gym, that's where." Flint said as he dragged Volkner to his own gym, still grinning I followed to make sure that there wasn't going to be an escape attempt.

We entered the gym, put Volkner in the stands on the front row, the we stood on opposite sides of the battle area. Flint called out his pokemon first. "Come on out, infernape!" He called as a large monkey came out of his pokeball. There was fire on his arms.

_'The final evolved form of Chimchar.' _I thought, then smiled as I knew what pokemon to choose. "Lets go Ace!" I cheered, throwing a ball out in front of me. Ace came out, ready to battle.

"A flying type huh? I thought you would've gone with a water pokemon." Flint confessed as he looked at Ace.

I smiled. "If you're a friend of Volkner, you would know your pokemon's weakness' and have a plan for that." I told him, with a shrug, I can use my head every once in a while.

"Ah, touché." Flint smiled. "Lets begin this battle. Infernape, use flamethrower!" Infernape took a deep breath and let out flames from his mouth, heading towards Ace.

"Dodge, using agility!" I cried. Ace just managed to dodge the flames that kept on coming at him. _'This guy has a lot of speed, and power.' _I thought then commanded; "Use aerial ace!" With a white light enveloping him, Ace sped over to his opponent. I was too focused on the battle in hand to notice that someone was getting their fire back.

Just when Ace was close to hitting, Flint calmly said; "Close combat." Infernape's fist punched Ace so fast that I couldn't even see where he was hitting. Ace was thrown to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked, Ace nodded, getting up whilst doing so. I breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Flint. "You are a powerful trainer." I said.

He grinned. "Sure am." He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Now use flame wheel!"

"Counter it with air cutter!" I instructed, hoping it might slow infernape down, so Ace could dodge it. It didn't work. Infernape came through the air cutter and smashed into Ace, leaving him unconscious.  
"Good job Ace, you deserve a good rest." I consoled as I returned him to his pokeball. I walked over to Flint. "Man, you are the strongest trainer I have met so far." I told him in amazement.

His grin got bigger, while he returned his pokemon. "Of course, do you really think that you could beat one of the elite four?" Flint asked.

My mouth dropped all the way to the floor. "Holy crap, I was battling some one from the elite four?" I shouted as my eyes opened wide, I really needed to keep in touch with who was what around here.  
Flint chuckled as we walked towards Volkner. "You really are a strange girl." He commented as we reached the stands.

We then noticed that Volkner didn't have the bored/sad look, instead there was the fire of fighting in him.

He looked at me. "Ready to battle?" He asked, jumping down into the field.

I nodded. "Been waiting to hear that since yesterday." I said, grinning.

Volkner looked at Flint. "Would you like to referee this battle?" He asked him, Flint nodded and we took our places.

"Volkner, the gym leader, against the challenger, Hikaru. It's going to be a two on two, yada, yada you know the rules. Battle begin." Flint said, starting the battle.

I stared at Flint, that was the strangest beginning I have ever heard. Volkner called out his first pokemon "Come on out, jolteon!" A yellow, spiky-haired, with white collar-like fur around his neck, dog came out, barking happily.

_'An electric type, so that means Ace and Angel, will not be able to fight.'_ I thought then took out a pokeball. "Sole, you're up first!" I called, as he appeared ready to fight.

"Jolteon, use thundershock!" Volkner yelled. Electricity surrounded jolteon, charging up for the attack.

"Sole, use dark pulse to counter it!" I instructed. Sole gathered dark orbs around him and shot them off, just as jolteon's attack fired at him. Both attacks collided with each other, cancelling them out, leaving a cloud of dust in the field. Not wanting to wait until it cleared, I yelled; "Use night slash!" hoping sole could hear. He did. I heard a cry of hurt, and when the smoke cleared, we saw a hurt jolteon and a confident Sole.

"Not bad." Volkner said with a child-like grin on his face, he was enjoying the battle as it was. "Pin missile!" He continued. Long, sharp needles came out of jolteon's fur, and headed strait for Sole.

"Quick attack!" I shouted, hoping that Sole would use that move to dodge and attack at the same time. It worked for the dodging part, not so much on the attacking.

"Jolteon, use double kick!" He cried, jolteon turned around and before Sole could hit, jolteon had kicked him into the air. Then something happened, that all of us didn't expect, Sole opened his mouth, gathered white light, and shot it at jolteon, knocking him unconscious.

"Absol is the winner." Declared Flint, after a moment of staring at him.

"I didn't know you could use solarbeam." I said in amazement, who knew.

Volkner returned his pokemon, saying words of encouragement, then grabbed another pokeball. "This one you might have trouble with, raichu, my old buddy, it's your turn!" A large, orange rodent appeared, cheeks sparking with electricity.

I looked at Sole. "You still good?" I asked, he nodded, and the battle began.

"Sole, use dark pulse!" I called, Sole charged up with dark orbs around it, firing at raichu.

"Give him your most powerful thunder bolt!" Volkner ordered, with a smile. Charging faster then I expected, raichu's thunder blasted through the dark pulse, and zapped Sole, leaving him unconscious.

I stared in shock, as Flint declared raichu the winner. I recalled my pokemon, said a few words of encouragement, then looked at Volkner. "That raichu is really something." I said.

Volkner nodded, still grinning. "Sure is, I've had raichu ever since he was a pichu." He told me.  
I nodded, then looked over to Piko. "Ready to battle with your final evolved form?" I asked.

Piko jump down from my shoulder, and into the field with his cheeks sparkling. "I am always ready." He said, as Flint began the final battle.

Both of us yelled at the same time; "Thundershock!" Both pokemon charged at the same time, and, of course, fired the same time too. They met in the middle, going back and forth, neither one about to give up soon. The attacks stopped as our pokemon glared at each other, they both wanted to win.

"Piko, use an electric iron tail!" I cried, we had been training on this move too, I made it up myself.

Volkner look at me with surprise in his face, he shrugged and called out; "Iron tail!" Both Piko and raichu leapt in the air, white light enveloped their tails, and Piko ran electricity with it as well, as they twirled, hitting with the attacks. They collided again with each other, but Piko's attack, did more damage because of the shock.

His riachu panted heavily, one more attack would decide the battle. "Piko, use volt tackle!" I almost yelled that one out, getting into the battle once again.

"You are still full of surprises." Volkner said, then called out to his pokemon; "Use volt tackle too!" They both went at it again, running towards each other, electricity covering their bodies as they collided for the umpteenth time. They knocked each other to opposite ends of the field, Piko panting heavily and raichu even more so.

In unison, again, we yelled; "Thunder Bolt!" They released their bolts, a little slower this time because of the damage. Hitting their attack, in the middle, but this time Piko pushed more, and shocked raichu, rendering him unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Hikaru, the challenger, wins." Flint declared, pointing his arm at me.

I smiled as I ran over to Piko, who was sat down after his hard battle. I quickly scooped him up in my arms, and hugged him, then letting him climb up onto my shoulder as Volkner and Flint walked over to me.

"You sure are a strange and powerful girl, I'll admit." Flint grinned.

Volkner reached inside his jacket and pulled out his badge. "You have showed me there is still more to learn in battling, you went the extra mile to get me fired up, and for that, I thank you. As proof for beating me, here is the beacon badge." He congratulated me. I took the badge and did my silly pose, then put it in my badge case. Volkner saw how many I had in there. "This is your second badge?" He asked, nearly shouting.

I sheepishly grinned and nodded. "Yep."

Both of them shook their heads "Wow, well then see you later, hopefully. When I really fight you in the league." Flint said.

I nodded then headed towards the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon. After they were rested up, I walked in, and then back out, of the cave and into the forest. I let out Sole and told him where I wanted to go next. Lake Valour.

A few minutes after Hikaru left the city, a young boy, with a girl attached to his arm, came unto the city. "I hope you are here." He muttered under his breath, then began walking to the center, to find whoever he was looking for.

"You called sir?" Saturn asked his boss as he entered Cyrus's office.

Cyrus looks up at him. "Yes, do you know where our young friend, Hikaru is?" He asked.

Saturn looked at a small screen he carried around with him. "If she stays on her present course she will end up at Lake Valour." He said, putting it away.

Smiling, Cyrus got up from his chair. "Excellent, maybe its time for me to visit her, to see how she is doing." Cyrus said as they left his office, both went in the opposite direction, to start what they were working on.

**Auther notes: **yays a lil more longer this time! Not much to say, if yall still wanna put OC's in here, i will be glad to. Review if ya want, until next chapter!


	9. Special or normal?

**Disclaimer: Yall should know that i do not own pokemon only my Oc and da plot **

**Thanks to Define-originality for proof or beta reading this :)**

Special or normal?

Hikaru's Pov:

I got to the lake just as it got dark, so I camped out and slept until the sun rose. This time it didn't blind me, since I was under a tree. I got out all my pokemon, when I had finished making food, then we chowed down. After we cleaned up, we trained for a while, and while I was meditating on a rock by the lake, my pokemon decided it would be funny to push me in the water. Immediately after they did that, they jumped in with me, so I decided, whilst we were in the water, we would have some fun time.

Whilst I was drying, on the same rock that I was pushed from, something strange happened. A small, blue pokemon came out of the lake and over to me. She had a coned-shaped head, with a red jewel on her forehead, and two tails.

"You're here, you're here!" She cried, circling around me, whilst bobbing up and down in the air.

"What do you mean; I'm here?" I asked, puzzled. Who was this pokemon? I took out my 'Dex and scanned it.

_'Azelf the lake pokemon. Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance. Azelf is one of the three lake guardians.'  
_

I raised my eyebrows, a legendary guardian pokemon was talking to me? What did I do to make my life so complicated?

"I have been waiting, ever since you started your journey!" Azelf elaborated, giggling. Thankfully she stopped moving around, because I was getting dizzy just watching her, but she kept bouncing up and down.

"You're special, you have even been chosen to-" A rumble, like a earthquake minus the shaking, stopped her from saying anything else. "But…" She argued as she looked across the lake at something. There was another rumble, smaller this time. Azelf sighed, her good mood gone now. "Fine I wont tell her, but that takes all the fun out of it."

I just stood there, not having a clue of what was going on. Why was I always the one being left in the dark? Especially when I was the topic of conversation.

"I am not supposed to tell you now, but you will know in time." Azelf promised, turning back to me with another sigh. Suddenly Azelf looked to her left, and frowned. "Someone, bad is coming." She growled at the many interruptions. Azelf looked back at me. "You should come back again soon, see you later!" She dove into the lake disappearing, going back to wherever she lived,. Not that I had a clue to where that was.

I heard the rustle of some bushes to my right. So, somebody was coming, and no, I was not going crazy. Out of the forest walked a familiar figure, who stopped by the lake and looked out at it, as I stared in shock.

"Cyrus, what are you doing here?" I asked, kind of wondering if everyone loved bumping into me at random places.

Cyrus looked at me, surprise on his face, as he walked over to where I was, I sat down on my rock and recalled my pokemon. _'How can Cyrus be bad?' _I thought to myself just when Cyrus stood next to the rock.

"Hikaru, it's nice to see you again." He said.

I nodded. "Nice to see you too." I replied back. "Why are you here at Lake Valour?"

"Probably the same reason as you, because of the myth that surrounds this lake." Cyrus said, looking out at the lake again.

Piko growled quietly, muttering something like; "If a legendary thinks he is bad, then so will I."

I ignored him and looked out into the lake too, then took a deep breath. "There are three lakes in Sinnoh. Lake Valour, Acuity, and Verity. According to legend all three have guardians; Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. No-one, to this day, have seen the actual forms of the lake trio. They also have some kind of connection with Palkia and Dialgia, and keep the balance in the world." I recited from all the books I've read on that subject. I told a little lie, about seeing the true form of them, since I'd seen Azelf.

Cyrus looked back to me with raised eyebrows. "Where did you learn all of that?" He asked, it seemed he already knew about that legend.

"Well I wasn't allowed to be outside that often, and I got bored easily, so I read about my favorite subjects; history and legends." I explained, pouting a little, remembering all of those times I was banned from playing outside.

After several minutes of the usual uncomfortable silence, Cyrus noticed that someone was missing. "Where is that boy you were traveling with? Your best friend?" He asked.

Fighting back tears that threatened to fall, I forced myself to halfway smile and answered; "He found a girl, and so I decided to let them travel together."

"That's too bad." Cyrus said, then added. "I am going to Pastoria, do you want to come with me, and have a nice chat?"

My face brightened as I heard this. "Sure I would love to go with you, Pastoria is my next gym battle." I smiled, getting up, and got ready to hop off the rock. But low and behold a loose piece of gravel got under my foot, and I fell flat on my face. Piko, of course, thought it was funny, after he somehow managed to land besides me, and was currently laughing his butt off.

"Oh, just shut up." I told Piko, lifting myself up from the ground, and brushed the dirt off of me.

"Are you alright?" Asked Cyrus.

I looked over at him, he looked worried and amused at the same time. "Yeah I'm ok, this stuff happens a lot, so I am used to it by now." I explained, as I grabbed the chuckling Piko, and put him on my shoulders. I got my backpack, slipped the egg out of it, and then we were off to Pastoria. We walked at a normal pace, not too slow, and not too fast, whilst we talked about every legend that was in Sinnoh. Cyrus knew a few that I hadn't heard of, and I knew some that he didn't know.

After a lot of chatting, walking, and a quick lunch, we were about halfway there, when we met someone. I wasn't paying attention to the road, and bumped into a woman wearing all black, with a long jacket. She had long blonde hair, with two black barrettes.

"Why, hello there." The woman grinned, staring down at me. She had some pokemon food in her hands. It seemed like I interrupted her feeding pokemon.

"Hi. I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I do that to a lot to people. My name is Hikaru." I apologized, holding my hand out for a shake. She looked very familiar.

She took it and said; "My name is Cynthia, nice to meet you."

My mouth dropped open, the Sinnoh champion, feeding wild pokemon? "Aren't you supposed to be doing… whatever it is that champions do at cities?" I asked, once I found my voice.

Cynthia laughed. "They call me if they need anything from me. When I am free, I love to travel and meet trainers and pokemon." She told me, then looked at me as if sizing me up. "Are you a Co-ordinator?" She asked.

I frowned and shook my head. "Nope, I'm a trainer, Co-ordinators are too girly, plus I love battling. They're much better then contests." I said. Why do people always think of me as being a Co-ordinator?

She raised her eyebrows, I guessed that she did not expect that, then she noticed Cyrus. "It's good to see you again Cyrus, how is business?" Cynthia asked, and I got another shock, I really do need to learn more about people.

"It's doing good, I am on my way to Pastoria to do some business now, actually. I found Hikaru on the way, she knows a lot about legends and myths." Cyrus replied.

Cynthia looked back at me with new respect, then she thought of something. "Do you guys mind if I come along? I haven't been to Pastoria in a while, and I love a good chat about legends."

Cyrus looked at me and I nodded. "Sure, you can come with us, the more the merrier I always say." I grinned.

We were on the road again. We talked more about legends and myths, and we even talked about battle strategies. On the way, I battled a few trainers to get my pokemon's experience up, also coming up with new battle strategies, with Cynthia helping me out. Then we reached the city of Pastoria, after much walking and talking.

The city was partly surrounded by a swamp; trees were covering one side, in the city too, and the ocean covered the southern side, filled with warehouses, and a port filled with ships.

I took a deep breath of fresh ocean breeze, and noticed that I had a lot of time to explore and have some fun.

"Do you want to challenge the gym now?" Cynthia asked me, once we were finished looking at the city.

I shook my head. "No, I will save that until tomorrow, the rest of today I plan on exploring, and having some fun." I said, brimming with excitement, eager to explore.

Cynthia gave me a strange look, but chuckled, then followed me, with Cyrus, as I bounced down the road and into the city. I spent hours exploring, doing crazy things as everyone stared at me. Piko, of course, was rolling his eyes, but he stayed on my shoulders, sometimes shocking me if I was going too far. We ate at a quiet resturant, talking about random things, then i exploed some more of the city. It was then that I found out about the safari zone, and decided to try it out. I love to find new friends.

I entered the building, with Cynthia and Cyrus in tow, and walked up to the front desk to figure out what the rules were and how to get in. "I would like to get into the safari zone please." I said to the person at the desk.

She looked up and gave me a smile. "Ok, you may only have one pokemon, the rest we will keep for safety. The fee is 1000 Poke dollars, and you can only use our safari balls to catch these pokemon." She informed me.

I nodded and gave her the poke dollars, with my pokeballs, and my egg, not wanting that to get broken in the swamp. Piko was my one pokemon that I was going to have with me, because he would be very upset if he wasn't.

She handed me twenty safari balls, I took them and put them in my backpack, seeing how my belt could not hold them all. I spent an hour in the zone, wandering and getting messy, but I had only manage to catch five pokemon. Coming back into the building, I was just about covered in mud, luckily they had some showers so I could wash the mud off, with my clothes on. After I was clean, Cynthia asked me which pokemon I had caught. I grinned and took out the five pokeballs, calling my new pokemon into the open. Out came a azurill, wooper, skorupi, roselia and golduck. Cynthia smiled as she checked them out, and declared that they were good pokemon to have. I grinned and put them back into their balls, then sent them to Professor Rowan's, knowing that he would like to see my new pokemon.

I got my pokemon, plus my egg, back from the desk, I said my thanks, and by that time it was twilight. "Lets go to the pokemon center, I am getting tired." I said, yawning to prove my point. Both Cyrus and Cynthia nodded, and we walked out of the building towards the center.

We walked in, headed to the front desk and grabbed two rooms, one for me and Cynthia, the other for Cyrus. Just when Nurse Joy handed our keys, a familiar voice called out "Hikaru?"

I froze and turned around, seeing the one trainer I thought I would not see again until the league. The one who I thought was happy with his new friend, but somehow he was right here, right now. "Jonny?" I asked in shock.

He grinned and said; "Yep. You cant get rid of me that easily."

**Authors notes: **Finished! Sorry it took a little longer then usual, i was working alot this week, and had a fun thing we all call, Writers Block...i hate it, but at least this chapter is done. If you want an OC in this story, just tell me, i can always put it in. And another thing i love cliffhangers! but i wont end every chapter with a cliffhanger, only most of them :D well Review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	10. Life is never easy

_**Yall the disclaimer already :D**__  
_

Yays chapter 10! im excited, enjoy :)

Life is never easy

Hikaru's Pov:

"What happened to Jessica?" I asked, still shocked that he was here.

He looked sad yet angry at the same time. "Why did you leave me, and go off on your own?" Jonny asked, not answering my question, but responding with his own.

I sighed, after the shock wore off. "I thought you and Jessica, would be happy traveling together. Plus, I thought that it would be best to leave you guys, and continue my journey alone." I answered, feeling a little embarrassed saying the first part out loud to him.

Jonny frowned when he heard this. "I had to admit Jessica was nice," He blushed slightly, but kept going; "But we said we would travel Sinnoh together, not to separate close after the start of our journey." He emphasized together, and our, more then the other words. I rolled my eyes and nodded, agreeing that he would come with me, but secretly inside I was very happy that he chose me instead of Jessica. He grinned, now that he got that out of the way, and said; "By the way, thanks for getting Volkner back into battling, it was very helpful to win that badge." He bowed mockingly at me.

I put a hand to my mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to explode, so I grinned wide and mocked curtsy back to him. "You are welcome, it took me most of the day to do it." I replied.

Coming up from the bow, Jonny then noticed the two people that were standing off to the side, not wanting to bother our conversation. He stared first at Cynthia, mouth gaping and everything. "w-why are y-you here?" Jonny sputtered, still gaping at her.

Smiling, she nodded to me. "Well, Hikaru bumped into me while I was in the forest, and I had some free time, so I went along with her, to travel here." Cynthia explained.

Jonny finally managed to stop gaping at the Sinnoh Champion, and noticed the other person that was with me, and glared immediately at him. "You two know each other?" He asked them.

Cynthia bobbed her head up and down. "Guess you already know Cyrus." She said, Jonny jerked his head down then quickly back up, all the while keeping his eyes on Cyrus. "How I know him is because of his interest in pokemon history. So he help funds our researches, and often comes with us to help out even more." She clarified.

_'That's how they know each other.'_ I thought to myself, then what happened in the day really started to kick in, and I let out a huge yawn, distracting them from their conversation. "Can I please go to bed now? I want to be well rested for tomorrow's match." I asked with another yawn.

They all agreed, and we headed to our rooms, Jonny and Cyrus each had their own rooms, and Cynthia and I shared a room together. When we entered our room, I noticed that it was larger then the regular rooms that I had been staying in. It had two queen sized beds, with a dresser in between the beds, the bathroom, was on the right of the entrance, it was pretty nice too. A TV was facing the two beds, and finally a window on the far side of the room. Cynthia winked at me. "It is pretty nice once your a Champion, if you don't mind all the business's and meetings." She said.

I grinned and put my stuff by the bed that was closest to the window, I turned back towards Cynthia. "Mind if I let out my pokemon for the night?" I asked shyly, not knowing what she would say.

"Sure you can, if they aren't that big." Cynthia replied, as she grabbed her night clothes and went into the bathroom. I grinned, then got ready for bed. I let out my team, and they looked around the room, then asked my why it was so big. "Cynthia is sharing a room with me, so she got this one." I told them. I wrote a quick entry in my journal, and finished as Cynthia came out of the bathroom, in her . She looked at my team with peculiar eyes, but said nothing as she got into her bed. I got my egg and set it next to me, Piko was in his usual spot on my pillow, sole was at the end of my bed, angel decided to sleep on the other side of me, while Ace perched on the dresser. I smiled once again and turned out the lights, a few seconds after my head hit the pillow I was gone, what I didn't notice was; there was a small crack forming on my egg.

I woke up at seven thirty, not by the sun for once, as the curtains were covering the window, that was a nice change. Looking over at the other bed, I found that the bed was nicely made, with no Champion in it. Once I got out of bed, I noticed that she had left me a small note on the dresser:

_Hikaru  
I do not know when you are going to be up, but when you read this, I will be at the dining hall at eight. Hope to see you up by then, if not we shall see :)  
Cynthia._

I put the paper down, and shook my head, wondering what she would've done if I was a late sleeper. It took me twenty minutes to get dressed and ready. I gathered my stuff with my pokemon, and headed to the dinning hall to get me some food. I grabbed my breakfast with my team's food too, they helped carry their food with me. I saw Jonny on one side of the dining hall, with Cyrus and Cynthia at the other end of hall. I sighed and went over to my current traveling buddies for a while, Jonny looked at me as though I had betrayed him, but it was his fault for sitting all the way over there.

"So, you're here." Cynthia said, grinning evilly.

"I would have been here sooner, but I didn't get waken up by the sun glaring in my face this time." I replied, setting my food down. We finished our breakfast slowly as we chatted about the weather and such, after we threw away our trash, we stood outside planning what we should do.

"I am guessing you two want to go to the gym right away?" Cynthia asked first, knowing that I had already explored everywhere in the city, the previous day.

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yes, I want to get my next badge today." I answered excitedly, but like always, Jonny butted in.

"Don't forget I get to go first this time." He said, then went on before any of us could speak; "Besides, you still haven't seen me in a gym battle."

I thought about that for a couple of seconds then shrugged "Ok, I may even steal a couple of your techniques if they are good." I wriggled my eyebrows, while grinning.  
Jonny rolled his eyes, but grinned back as we headed towards the gym. We got to the entrance of the gym, it was a big gym, the biggest gym that I have seen so far. We entered the gym, the battle field was filled with water, and platforms were floating around in it, to let other pokemon, who was not water type, be able to battle. Jonny let out a huge breath. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader." He nearly yelled those words out.

A large heavy set guy came over to us. He was wearing tight blue and black pants, no shirt, and a mask on his face. "So, you are here to battle." He stated to Jonny, he nodded, the guy grinned "It has been a while since my last challenger. Name's Crasher Wake, by the way." Wake said to us.

"My name is Jonny, your first challenger." Jonny then pointed to me. "This is Hikaru, she will be battling after me."

Wake looked at me with surprise. "We don't get any girl challengers very often, they are into contests now-a-days." He said looking at me with interest.

I shrugged. "What can I say, contests are too.." I trailed off, shuddering at the thought of being in a contest.

"You said it." Wake chuckled, then looked at Jonny who was getting annoyed from all the talking. "Well then, lets get to that battle of yours." He said, as Jonny grinned. Wake went to the other side of the field and stood at that side of the field, whilst Jonny stayed on his side of the field. Cynthia, Cyrus and I went to the stands to watch the battle without getting hurt by the attacks.

The referee said his words; it was a two on two battle, and the battle had begun. "Lets go quagsire!" Wake cried, throwing his ball out in front of him.

"A quagsire is it." Jonny mulled over it, then grabbed his own pokeball. "You're up staravia!" He yelled as he let out his flying pokemon.

I looked at his pokemon. "So, starly evolved huh?" I noted, to no one in particular.

"Water gun!" Wake instructed. Quagsire took a death breath and let out a powerful water gun.  
The attack was about to hit when Jonny called out calmly; "Double team!" Staravia multiplied as the attack missed. "Now use quick wing attack!."

I tilted my head in confusion, I had never heard that attack before, this was a very interesting battle, even though it had just started. Staravia disappeared, then reappeared in front of quagsire, hitting him hard with a wing attack.

"So, he learned to combine attacks." Cynthia gawped, then she looked at me. "And he started the same time as you did?" I nodded, and she whistled. "This kid is good." She said as we turned back towards the battle.

"Use mud shot!" Wake commanded, having fun with this battle. Quagsire shot mud out of his mouth towards his opponent.

Jonny thought for a bit, then getting excited, almost yelled; "Use brave bird, straight through the attack!" Red light enveloped staravia, as he flew fast to quagsire, going straight through the mud shot and hitting quagsire straight on. He knocked quagsire all the way to the opposite wall, almost hitting Wake.

"Staravia is the winner." The referee declared, as Wake returned his pokemon.

"Very nice, it has been a while since I had a true challenger, it feels great to battle hard again." Wake grinned as he pulled out his other pokemon.

Jonny grinned also and inclined his head. "I always love the feeling of battling against hard gym leaders." He responded, as staravia saluted, but was a little worn out.

"Lets see how you face up against gyrados." Wake said as he let out a large blue dragon water pokemon, onto the field.

I gulped, that pokemon was huge!

"I will go first staravia, use aerial ace!" Jonny commanded, as staravia flew to his opponent this time with white light surrounding it.

Wake grinned as he let staravia get closer then called out; "Dodge and use bite!" Gyrados went to the side, then opened wide and bit down as staravia was flying past. While he was caught, Wake called out again; "Now use hydro pump!" Water shot staravia out of gyrados' mouth, over to the wall behind Jonny, knocking staravia unconscious.

"Gyrados, is the winner." The referee declared, as Jonny recalled his pokemon, saying words of encouragement to him.

"You wont be so lucky with this one." Jonny said as he held out his pokeball.

"Try me." Wake challenged. Jonny grinned wider, and tossed it in front of him at a platform. A small blue dog pokemon came out. I, of course, not knowing what it was, pulled out my 'Dex, to see the information on it.

_'Shinx the electric pokemon. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered.' _

"Tackle!" Jonny ordered, shinx nodded and rushed towards gyrados.

Wake grinned evilly and called out, when shinx got close; "Wrap her!" Gyrados wrapped his long body around shinx, squeezing her tightly.

Jonny looked worried for his newly caught pokemon. "Use thunder fang!." He called out. Shinx's fangs sparked as she bit down on gyrados' body. The biting didn't hurt gyrados, but the thunder did, and he let go in surprise. Jonny brightened up. "Now use thunder!." Shinx looked really tired, but managed to charge up for a thunder.

Right when she released it, Wake called out; "Dodge it underwater!"

Jonny smiled again this time. "Big mistake." He said as Gyrados dove underneath the water. "Aim it at the water!" We all were surprised when shinx's thunder changed direction from mid air, to down at the water, lighting up the whole pool. Gyrados came floating up, eyes swirling.

"Gyrados is knocked out, Shinx is the winner, the battle belongs to the challenger Jonny!" The referee cried, and Jonny pumped his fist in the air. Both of them put their pokemon in their pokeballs, and Wake came over, just as we got there.

"You did good kid, as proof of beating me here is the fen badge." Crasher Wake said, holding out his badge to Jonny. He took it, and placed it in his case, which was green, he now had three badges.

"Congratulations." Cynthia and I cheered together, whilst I patted his back.

"Thanks." Jonny replied, brimming with happiness, then looked at me. "Now it's your turn."

I grinned and looked at Wake, but he held up a hand. "Give me fifteen minutes, to heal my pokemon." I nodded and he went to the back room. I called out all my pokemon and conversed with them, telling them about the new strategies. Soon, the fifteen minutes were up, as Wake came walking in, I put my team back inside their balls, and went to the challengers place.

"It will be a two on two pokemon battle, everyone ready?" The referee asked us, we both nodded and he dropped his arms down. " Battle begin."

"Go Gyrados!" Wake yelled, throwing his pokemon out first, and once again gyrados came out, raring for another battle.

I smirked. "Lets go, Piko!" Piko jumped off my shoulder onto a platform.

The battle had begun.

**Authors notes:** Bah I hate writers block, and writing battles, I was kinda in a rush on the battle part in the chapter, thats why it was so short, but the next one will prob be longer. I will try to get the next chapter up on fri, but I've been working a lot, and I got a new ipod, and thats so much fun :D anywho enough of me talking. Review if ya want. Til next Chapter!


	11. You lose some, you win some

**Yall know the disclaimer now, I do not own pokemon **

**Thanks to define-originality for proof reading this (If I keep forgetting just shoot me) **

Im still alive! sorry it took so long, I have work, busy, my sis had a baby, and to tell the truth I really didnt want to write this chapter :l but here you go

You lose some, you win some.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Ladies first." Wake said, tilting his head to me.

I grinned. "My pleasure. Piko, use thunder shock!" I ordered, pointing at gyrados. Piko nodded then quickly charged up and fired his attack straight towards his opponent.

"Dodge and use hydro pump!" Wake simply said as the attack got closer. Gyrados dodged the attack, a little too late, and got partly shocked. But that didn't stop him as he released his hydro pump onto Piko, knocking him onto the wall behind me.

"You ok Piko?" I asked, even though that attack wasn't as powerful on Piko, it still must have hurt a lot slamming him into the wall. He nodded his head- yes- and leapt back onto the platform, shaking his body to dry himself. "You wont beat Piko that easily, now volt tackle!" I cried. Piko's body became surrounded by electricity as he jumped from platform to platform, all the way to gyrados.

"Same as me. Now quickly gyrados, dodge by going into the water!" Wake yelled, gyrados dodged the attack, and went under, so that Piko only hit air, as he landed on another platform. Before I could say or do anything, Wake called out again; "Now use bite!" Faster then I had expected, gyrados came out of the water and scooped up Piko in his jaws, trapping him.

"Piko!" I exclaimed, my mind blanking all of this, except for Piko getting hurt. Piko cried out, and let loose a thundershock, leaving both pokemon to fall unconscious at the attacks.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is a tie, choose your next pokemon." The referee stated, as Wake recalled his pokemon.

I jumped on the platforms, over to Piko, and picked him up, cradling him in my arms as I headed towards the stands. "You did a good job Piko." I said, looking down at him as he tried to smile. I kissed him on top of his head as I gave him to Jonny so he could rest.

"You're not bad." Wake grinned, holding a pokeball in his hand, as I got back to my place right outside the field.

I smirked, bringing out my own pokeball. "Of course I'm not that bad, one day, I am going to be a pokemon master." I informed him, bragging just a little.

"We shall see." Wake retaliated, also smirking. "Come on old buddy, lets ride the waves of perfection." He called out as he threw his pokeball in the air. A Pokemon came out that looked very similar to buizel, but larger. With my free hand I got out my 'Dex and scanned it.

_'Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid for chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back.' _

"_He will probably use that for defense."_ I thought to myself as I released my pokemon "Angel, you're up!" I called as she came out gracefully into the water, coming up and glaring at her opponent.  
Wake looked surprised. "Those are supposed to be rare, and hard to get." He said whistling as he inspected her. "And she is in good condition too, you're a lucky one." Wake said. I nodded my head, knowing that information already. "Lets get to it then, hydro pump!" Wake ordered starting the final battle, as floatzel opened his mouth and let loose a powerful hydro pump towards Angel.

"Angel, use hydro pump too!" I called out, kind of making this up as I went along. Both attacks hit each other meeting in the middle. They struggled to beat it, after a couple minutes of fighting floatzel burst through and hit Angel directly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, Angel shook off the water and nodded.

"Sonic boom!" Wake commanded, floatzel whipped his tail around and his attack flew across the water in our direction.

"Use twister then dive underneath the water!" I cried. Angel summoned a twister canceling the sonic boom, then dove underwater.

Wake smiled. "Bad choice for you, aqua jet!" He yelled, as water surrounded floatzel, he launched underwater moving faster by the minute.

I started to panic a little bit. "Try and stop him with iron tail!" I countered.

Angel's tail glowed white as she brought it up in front of her just before floatzel hit. For a second there it looked like Angel had stopped him, but he proved that he was stronger and knocked her into the wall of the pool. Her eyes swirled as she floated up to the top of the water.

"Dratini is unable to battle, the winner is Crasher Wake." The referee declared, ending the battle. I fell to my knees staring at the water in disbelief.

"You need to train more if you are going to be a Pokemon Master." Wake simply said as he returned floatzel, and left the battle field.

I was still staring at the water when Jonny came over with the egg and Piko "Hey are you ok?" He asked me once he got to my side. I didn't acknowledge him, oblivious to the world at the moment, only when Piko shocked me did I come out of that state.

"Thanks buddy." I whispered to him as he got on my shoulder, he nodded but didn't say one word, I recalled Angel and put her ball on my belt as I turned to Jonny, as Cynthia and Cyrus came over. "I need some time alone." I had managed to get out as I took my egg and walked out of the gym.  
Cynthia took a step in that direction, only to be stopped by a hand, she turned to see Jonny shaking his head "Just let her be, she will message me when she is ready to battle again." He said as he looked at the doors, wishing he could follow, but knew better.

"Can you call me when she does return?" Cyrus asked. "I would love to stay but I have to go do business." Cynthia nodded, as they left the gym.

I had ran into the forest for a while, when I was out of breath I climbed a tree and sat on a limb, only then did I let my tears flow. After a while of crying, Piko couldn't handle me being sad and depressed, so he decided to do the one thing he knows that works. Thunderbolt.

After he was finished the limb broke, luckily I was not that far off of the ground. It still hurt when I landed on my butt, though. I sighed and looked at Piko who had jumped from my shoulder to the ground. "Remind me again why you keep doing that?" I asked him, as I leaned my back onto the tree.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "What else can I do to get you back to yourself?" He replied.  
I was about to retort, when his ears perked up, and looked straight at the egg. "What's the matter?" I asked, still looking at him.

"The egg is hatching." Piko simply stated.

My eyes opened wide as I looked at the egg in my arms, sure enough cracks were forming, more coming by the second. A head peeked out as more shell fell away to reveal the pokemon that was in the egg. It was small and brown for the body, and tan on the neck and the tip of the tail, it had four legs, and big brown eyes and ears as it looked at me with curiosity. I slowly got my 'Dex out to scan it, to see what it was.

_'Eevee the evolution pokemon. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment.' _

"So your an eevee." I said as my eevee still looked at me. "Now we have to find you a good nickname." I thought for a moment, as eevee sat down on my stomach, I brightened. "I think Mae should be a good name for you." Eevee tilted her head to the side, not understanding me since she was a baby, but she jumped on my chest and started to lick my cheek. I smiled and hugged her gently, then set her on my lap as I sat up. "Time for you to meet the rest of my team." I said grabbing their pokeball and released them in front of me. Once Mae looked at my team she let out a small squeak and hid her head on my arm.

I giggled at this then introduced her to my confused team who looked at her with interest. "Guys this is Mae, she came out of the egg I was caring for. Mae this is my pokemon team, also my best friends on my journey." I said as Mae poked her head out and gave a little squeak as she neared my team.  
"Isn't she a bit small?" Sole asked as she came to him sniffing his legs.

I looked at her warmly. "That's because she is a baby pokemon, did you expect for her to be nice and big when she came out?" I asked, as she inspected the last of my team, then came waddling over to me. I picked her up then looked at them. "Ok, we need to train some more if we are going to beat this gym, are you guys willing to come and train for the next several days?" I asked them.

"Of course." They all chirped back. I smiled as I pumped a fist in the air, and thus the training begun.

We trained mostly in the water for two days, I came up with a lot of battle skills, I practiced along side with them, running and swimming. A couple times I sneaked into town to get some milk for Mae. Most of the time while we were in the water, Mae would come in a little bit playing in the water while we trained.

On the third day, I woke up early with my pokemon, ate breakfast, put them inside their balls, and messaged Jonny knowing that he would have wanted to be there for my gym battle. I walked into the city with Piko on my shoulder and Mae in my arms, I couldn't put her in a pokeball when she was still this young, so she stayed in my arms wherever I went. Mae hid in my arms when she saw a lot of people, she was a very shy pokemon, and I soon came to the entrance of the gym.

Before I could enter I heard a shout; "Hikaru!" I knew that voice, and turned around, only to get a tackled hug by none other then my best friend. "I missed you." He said and we parted after a moment.  
I grinned. "Me too." To my surprise, Cynthia and Cyrus were also here, I nodded a quick greeting to them.

"Are you ready?" Jonny asked me, I nodded and we entered the gym.

The door closed behind us with a loud bang, which made Crasher Wake look at us. "I was wondering if you would come back." He said grinning as he got to his place on the field.

I also grinned as I got to the challenger's place. "You won't scare me that easily from my dream." I told him.

The referee said the usual and started the battle, Wake called out his pokemon first. "Lets go floatzel!" Floatzel came out with confidence in his eyes as he cried out his name.

"Floatzel first huh? Earlier then what I expected." I muttered, then looked at Piko, putting him against him, he nodded and jumped onto the one of many platforms.

"Aqua jet!" Wake called out first, floatzel submerged in water and shot towards Piko.

I let him get close, then I cried; "Thunderbolt!" right before floatzel hit. Piko jumped to the side and let out a powerful thunderbolt, hitting dead center. "Volt tackle." I commanded calmly as I saw floatzel breathing heavily.

"Hydro pump!" Wake almost yelled, floatzel blasted Piko to one of the platforms on my side with the water coming out of his mouth.

Piko shook off the water from his body and stood back up, only a little weak, compared to floatzel who took a lot of damage from his attack. "Electric iron tail!" I called, getting a little more excited, since this battle was getting good.

"Use sonic boom!" Wake commanded, as floatzel gathered energy, an electric current stopped him, I smiled. Perfect. Piko's tail glowed white as electricity ran through his tail, and slammed it into floatzel knocking him unconscious.

"Pichu wins." The referee declared.

Wake recalled floatzel. "You have gotten better." He praised me as he drew out another one of his pokeballs. "Lets go gyrados!" He called out, and the huge dragon/snake came out again.

"You still up for this buddy?" I asked Piko, who nodded while glaring at gyrados, waiting for a rematch. "Lets go for a double quick attack!" I called out, starting out first. Piko used double team then disappeared as he headed towards gyrados.

"Dragon rage on all of them, gyrados!" Wake said, as the Piko's got closer to him, gyrados shot out a red colored attack, he almost got all of them, but was not fast enough, and as the other Piko's disappeared the real one hit gyrados. He did some damage but gyrados just blinked and did not move at all, we all just stared at them, and I slapped my forehead for not thinking straight.

Wake chuckled then said; "Wrap him." Gyrados wrapped his long body around Piko, and started squeezing him.

I looked at Piko worriedly "Shock wave!" I called out hoping he could do that. Piko cried out, as he let out and a burst of electricity that covered the field. As we looked onto the field, both pokemon were knocked out again.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, and since the challenger has another pokemon, the challenger wins!" The referee pointed his hand to me.

I jumped for joy, and raced to Piko, jumping on the platforms. I got to him scooped him up, then jumped to the side of the pool as Wake returned his pokemon and walked over to me. My friends came over too.

"You showed a lot of skill, here is the my badge, proof that you have beaten me." He said.

I took the badge and posed. "I got the fen badge!" I called out, as I put it in my case, they congratulated me, we said goodbye to Wake and went outside.

"I have to go back to the pokemon league, they need me back." Cynthia said. She said her goodbyes, called out and got on her garchomp, then she was gone.

"They need me back at my work too, hope we meet up again." Cyrus said, and with a wave he was off.

Jonny turned towards me. "Where to next?" He asked, I got out my pokegear and brought out the Sinnoh map.

"Well the next gym is in Hearthrome City, but I want to go visit Solaceon, first because of the historical caves, that are much deeper then Celestic." I said always looking for a chance to be near ruins and such.

"All right then, Solaceon here we come." Jonny said as we left the city and headed north, we were on our way to the next city.

**Authors notes:** Im crazy, that why yall are reading this :D anywho, good news is i finished a chapter like 20 chapters from now, i could give yall a preview next chapter if ya want. But i have camp from the 9-14 this month, so it might be another 2 weeks before i get the next chapter up. I made sure to get this one up before i leave, Review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	12. Exploring is fun maybe

**Disclaimer: yall know it already, if I owned pokemon Ash would grow older, or grow. Period. **

Ppls do read this! yes I am crazy, and weird...deal with it :D and many thanks to the ppls who read it.

**Special thanks to Define-originality who proof reads this story :)**

Exploring is fun...maybe.

Hikaru's Pov:

It took us roughly four days to get to Solaceon, for mainly three reasons; one, I went to bed early because I was really tired from the gym battle. Two, our pokegears went out of whack and didn't work for a day, so I got us lost trying to find out which direction to go in. Jonny seemed to enjoy us being lost for a day and, around noon the next day, he decided to guide us in the right direction. And finally, three, I got to battle several trainers, so I gained more experience in battling, plus as a bonus Ace evolved, into his final evolution stage.

"We are finally here, at civilization!" Jonny shouted, once we reached the city.

I glared at him. "Hey, being in the wild isn't that bad." I said jokingly to him, but I was excited to be back in a city too. I really needed to shower, and getting lost in a forest takes a toll. Mae agreed with Jonny, she liked to be nice and clean. He noticed her after we had left Pastoria. She still was a bit smaller than regular, but she still needed time to grow, I still couldn't bare to put her in a ball, yet.

"Lets go to the center to freshen up." I urged, eager to take that shower, and have some food, some that I didn't have to make.

"Ok." Jonny agreed, and we headed towards the center. Once we had entered, my stomach growled, Jonny laughed. "Well, I guess you can start eating while I take a shower, then we can switch." He said,

I agreed. We got the key to our room, I went with him, to know where it was, and to drop off my backpack. After dropping off my stuff, I immediately went to the dining hall, grabbed my food, plus my pokemon's food, called my team out, then sat down and began to eat. Half an hour later, I finished cleaning my plate up, returned my pokemon, minus Piko and Mae and headed to our room. On the way I passed by Jonny, and we high fived each other, like a tag team.

I let out my pokemon once in our room, telling them to behave. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower, making sure I was spotless. After getting dressed I flopped down on my bed, avoiding my pokemon that was taking up half of it, I thought of what to do next.

"You haven't called your parents yet." Piko stated, as if reading my mind, on what to do next.

I sat up and grinned. "That's a good idea." I agreed, taking out my pokegear. I called my parents, and waited for them to answer.

Three rings later, my dad answered. "What's up kiddo?"

"Hello dad, just checking up with you guys to see how you're doing." I replied.

"We are doing good, the house is in better shape now that you are out of it." Dad chuckled, teasing me about my problems.

I wiggled my eyebrows. "I'm not the only one that wrecks the house." I hinted, teasing back. "How was your vacation without me, was it much more relaxing then usual?" I asked.

He grinned. "Why yes, it was also cheaper, because we didn't have to repair the damage that you do, wherever you go." We both stared at each other for a moment, then, in unison, started laughing.

Once I could breathe again I asked a question; "So how did you know I would go to Celestic first?"

"Your mom called that one, also you are our kid, don't you think we know you a lot?" Dad asked shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Touché." I said still grinning, "Thanks for the egg, by the way, it has hatched into an eevee, I also have an absol, pidgeot and a dratini, plus I have three badges."

He rose his eyebrows. "Nice going, now you might be able to take me on, in a couple of years." He said, teasing me once again.

Jonny walked through the door, and sat on his bed. "Ha ha, well, Jonny is here now, and we've got to figure out what to do next, we are in Solaceon now." I said.

"Knowing you, the library first, ok I will tell your mother you called in, talk to you later." He said, I nodded and he ended the call.

I turned towards Jonny, but before I could ask the question he answered; "Knowing you, and what your dad said, then we should go to the library, I know you've been dieing to go there." His face lit up with that goofy grin of his.

"And what will you be doing?" I asked, even though he was interested in history, he got bored easily.  
He shrugged. "It is a library, there IS more than history and myths there, even though that is the main thing its known for." He reasoned.

"Then today we can go to the library, and tomorrow we tackle the caves!" I announced with enthusiasm ringing in my voice. Jonny just shook his head, as I returned my pokemon, then with Piko on one side of my shoulder and Mae on the other, we headed to the library. I could tell you all what happened whilst I was in the library, but then we would be here for a while, so I will give you a shorter version. We stayed there for the rest of the day, I learned a lot more history and myths while I was there. When it was almost time for the library to close, I growled; "There isn't anything in these books that explains my problems." I huffed in a hushed tone to Jonny. You see, that was my other reason for going there, to see if there was a cure for the problems that kept happening to me.

Jonny looked up from his book that he was currently reading. "Maybe arceus got bored." He said shrugging, as he looked at my piled books, that I had gone through.

I sighed. "Maybe, but I would like to give him a piece of my mind, and demand an explanation." I began putting away my books, Jonny helped too. We stopped by a burger joint and both of us got the same thing; double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milk shake. Setting our food down on a picnic table, we released our pokemon, and got out their food. "I should figure out how to make pokemon food." I commented, as we ate our burgers.

Jonny swallowed his bite. "You should, that should cut our expenses in half." I laughed and turned my attention on eating the rest of my meal. One of my other hobbies was cooking, I loved it and was really good at cooking too.

We finished our meal, cleaned up, then went exploring until the sun set. There are two reasons I like exploring; one because it's fun to explore, and two, I like to familiarize myself with the town. After getting into our room at the center, we got dressed, then turned out the lights. It took me a little longer to go to sleep, because I was excited to explore the caves in the morning. I woke up at six in the morning, I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't for the life of me, so I decided if I was up, my partner should be too.

I did what anyone would, I chucked my shoe at him. He woke up to me giggling. "Get up, and get dressed, I want to explore the caves now." I said grabbing my clothes and headed to the bathroom, he groaned but got up. I changed, then brushed my hair, and put them up in my regular hair style, and knocked on the door to make sure that he was dressed.

"You can come in." Jonny's muffled voice replied, I opened the door, to find that he was just finished tying his hoodie around his waist.

"Are you ready?" I asked once I had gotten my stuff, and returned my team.

He grabbed his stuff. "Yep, lets go eat then traverse in caves." He said as we left our room, for the dining hall. If I thought that it was empty at eight in the morning, it was a ghost hall at six, no one was in there at all.

"Well, at least I won't be getting any stares while I have my team out." I said shrugging as I got some cereal, the only food that was out, since it was really early, they didn't put hot food out yet. I let out my team, and got their food, it was a quick breakfast. After getting everything ready, and cleaned we walked outside, only a few people were out and about, the sun was creeping up into the sky. Soon we reached the entrance of the cave, it was the same as any other entrance to a cave.

"Looks like any other cave from the outside." Jonny said.

I shrugged. "Who cares about the outside, what matters is in the inside, lets go." I said pumping my fist in the air, and ran inside, Jonny followed rolling his eyes. It was as I thought the cave was going to be; dark, mysterious and adventurous, my kind of place. We explored and studied half of the cave before it was time for lunch, so we sat down in a large cavern and had a quick lunch, before exploring the rest.  
"I think we have already been here before." Jonny mused, looking around at a opening, with four tunnels leading somewhere. Of course, I had gotten us lost again, and the worst part was that I was the good one in caves, Jonny couldn't do a thing in them, because there was no sky to follow, only dirt.

"Let's try this one." I declared pointing to a entrance to our left, when in doubt go left, if that's the saying, or was it something else? Piko sighed as he hung from my shoulder, a bit tired going around in circles in caves, Mae was trying to be brave, but kept hiding in my arms, she did not want to go inside a pokeball yet. "It's not that bad in here." I stated cheerfully, Mae just hid. I laughed then I jinxed us, and I dropped through a hole, screaming at first. At first I panicked, but then I realized I could get out of this, I looked around, pidgeot was too big for this tunnel. My legs, however, were just the right size, so I held on to Mae, and put my feet to the walls, slowing my descent. The tunnel opened up into another cavern, I landed on my feet and did a somersault to avoid major damage to me.

"That was fun." I said to myself, brushing dust off of me as I stood up, Mae was even more frightened now. "You want to go inside a pokeball?" I asked her, she looked up at me, and shakily nodded, I got out one, and tapped it on her head, there was no struggle as it dinged, I clipped it to the back of my belt. I then called Jonny, because I was sure that he was worried about me. After the second ring he answered.

"You're ok!" He almost shouted, his face in relief.

"Yes I am." I replied, I guessed he was more worried then what I had thought.

"So what now, do you want me to jump down?" He asked.

I shook my head. "That would not be wise, find a map on your pokegear, and meet me at the entrance of this cave." I said, he nodded.

"Well if it isn't our adventurous friend." A voice came from behind me.

I stiffened at the voice, it was not a good sign. "Just meet me there." I said to Jonny, then ended the call, and turned around. "Why are you here Saturn?" I asked, looking at him and several grunts behind me, pointing guns at me, this just wasn't my day. I was now glad that Mae was inside a pokeball.

"For us to know, and for you to not find out." Saturn smirked, motioning his grunts to capture me. I growled but let them bound me. They didn't touch Piko, as he would've shocked them if they did, but they pushed me forward following Saturn to who knows where. We had walked for several minutes, then we reached yet another cavern, this time it had a lot of unown everywhere on its walls, and dents in the wall in front of us. I had a bad feeling about this room. I thought that they would sit me down by a wall, and totally forget about me with their mission, so that I could escape, but sadly the grunts still held me standing.

"We are here, get it out." Saturn ordered, looking at a grunt who carried a briefcase, which I noticed for the first time. I got a look at what was in it for a second before the grunts blocked my view, it was some sort of plates. They took the plates, and placed them on the wall, apparently the dents were for those plates, they started to glow, and a small gold box formed in the air. Saturn smiled as he grabbed the box and put it in his pocket. Then came a rumble, unown came out of nowhere, and started to attack Team Galactic. I smiled at this, they didn't attack me.

Saturn sighed as he threw a pokeball in front of him "Metagross, use confusion!" He cried, out came a blue metal pokemon with four legs, or arms, not sure what you call them, with an x on his face. His eyes turned blue as he used confusion on the unown, I averted my eyes so I wasn't confused too. "Now teleport us to the base!" Saturn instructed, and all the Galactic grunts with Saturn glowed blue, and disappeared.

I sighed in relief, that they were gone, good thing they had forgotten about me at that moment, or I would be in their base right about then, which would have been scary. "I have to get me one of those." I said to myself, shaking my head. "Piko, use iron tale to cut the ropes." Piko's tail glowed white as he jumped down to my hands and cut the ropes. I rubbed my wrists, as Piko climbed back onto my shoulders, I told piko to use thunder to knock them out of confusing, they looked at me and just disappeared, I then left to find the entrance.

It took me several minutes to figure the way out, but I was soon at the start of the cave, when Jonny came through another tunnel. "What happened to you?" He asked.

I looked like I had went through a lot, I also noticed it was later then what I had expected. "I'll tell you over dinner ok?" I asked as my stomach made a noise, loudly.

He laughed and nodded, we went into town and got our food at a restaurant. Once the food arrived I told him what happened when we got split up. "You need to be more careful." He said once I was finished, scowling at me.

"Danger magnet remember?" I reminded him, pointing to myself. We cleaned up after dinner, then trained until night time, then took turns with the bathroom.

"Hearthome City, is the next stop." I said releasing my pokemon, then hopped into my bed.

"Yes, and this time, do not wake me up really early tomorrow morning, I want to sleep in." Jonny said getting into his bed. I stuck out my tongue and turned off the lights, after saying goodnight, the last thought that ran through my brain was, what was the box that Team Galactic had, and what did it do?

**Authors notes:** And so ends that city, something big will happened in a couple chapters. I will give yall hints in the next chapter, it will be pretty obvious to some. I forgot to mention i have a poll up concerning this story :D and yes i did get off my lazy bum and wrote this chapter :) reveiw if yall want. Until next chapter!


	13. A day of fun

**Disclaimer: yatta yatta, I don't own pokemon yatta yatta, only my OC's **

I salute you writers, who can get a chapter out in three days or less, because I cant, thank you for keeping us readers/writers inspired to update often :)

Sorry this was late, and bad on grammar and such, but I couldn't wait for the proof reader anymore (Sorrys) but enjoy

A day of fun

Hikaru's Pov

We woke up a little later then usual, got dressed and ready, and had a quick breakfast, before heading out once again on the road to Hearthome. After we had walked several miles away from Solaceon, we picked an area to train for a while. Near the end of the training, chimchar evolved into infernape, which made Jonny's day.

"So who is the gym leader for Hearthome?" I asked Jonny once we got on the trail again, piko yawned sleepily, he still wanted more sleep.

"Let me see." Jonny said, as he got out his pokegear, and got the information on the gym leader. "The leader is a french woman called Fantina, she uses ghost pokemon, but she also does pokemon contest's too." He said.

I groaned, this was going to be fun, "A contest person, oh joy." I said sarcasticly, to some people they think contests are really cool, and bring out a pokemon's ability to look their best. Not me.

Jonny laughed, knowing my dislike for contests "It cant be that bad, there is also a poffin place too where you can make poffins." He said looking at the major places in the city.

My eyes sparkled "I've always wanted to make poffins, who knows maybe I can learn how to make pokemon food too." I said going into dreamland while walking, which is not a good idea for me. We arrived in Hearthome just as the sun set, I looked at Jonny "You can go ahead and sleep in the center, I want to sleep out in the woods." I said, don't ask me why I want to sleep out in the woods when I could sleep in a nice soft bed, I just have these weird cravings every now and then.

Jonny looked at the city, then back at me, I grinned "You silly goof ball, I will be fine for the night, go ahead and sleep in the center, I will have my pokemon out in case anything does happen." I said.

He sighed and nodded "But if anything happens don't forget to call me ok?" He asked

I giggled "I will, now go get some sleep, you look like your ready to fall over now." I said, he shrugged, then gave me a quick hug, and he was off to the center to sleep. I watched him disappear into the city, after he was gone I released my team, they all looked around in confusion.

"We are at Hearthome, but I want to sleep out here for the night." I said.

"Wheres our human friend?" Angel asked looking around for Jonny.

I shook my head "He went to sleep in the pokemon center, he is not into nature like me." I explained, as I looked around at the spot I had picked, I was surrounded by a forest, but there was a river on my right, angel will love that. The city and Mt. Coronet on my left, I shuddered at the thought of traveling through there, but it has to be done it I want to get the rest of my badges. "Ok you guys can go have some fun, but make sure to be back here at midnight." I said, my pokemon nodded and all dispersed, besides piko who nearly always stayed with me. After checking that it wasn't going to rain, I rolled my sleeping bag next to the river, one of the spots that wasn't covered with trees.

I layed down on my sleeping bag, and stared up at the sky full of stars, piko was by my shoulders as I put my hands behind my head. I pointed out all the constellations that I knew, until I got exhausted, then I crawled into my sleeping bag and within a couple I was asleep.

Regular Pov

It was early in the morning, a bay had been wandering the forest looking for pokemon, when he stumbled into a clearing with a sleeping girl, who had pokemon surrounding her. Her pokemon heard the boy, and all awoke growling at him warning him not to get too close. He now recognized the pokemon and who they belonged to, Hikaru his rival.

"Shh, I am a friend." The boy said, then looked at Hikaru "Do you mind if I stay here until she wakes up?" He asked, they looked at him for several minutes before the pichu nodded, the boy put his back against a tree and sat down. Her pokemon all went back to sleep, except the pichu who layed back on his trainer, keeping watch on the boy, who took out a book to read until she awoke.

Hikaru's Pov

I woke up too see that the sun was already in the sky, I yawned and stretched, sitting up I noticed my pokemon looking at something. I looked in the direction that they were looking, and found my rival sitting against a tree, looking peacefully at me.

"Morning." Paul said, when he noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning Paul." I replied, as I got up and started to roll up my sleeping bag, "Why are you here?" I asked.

He shrugged "I was walking around in the forest, then I saw you here sleeping, and decided to wait until you woke up, maybe we could hang out for a while, if you don't mind." He said.

I shook my head, and put my sleeping bag in my backpack, "I don't mind at all, do you want some breakfast?" I asked, getting some food ready.

Paul nodded his head, and went to help me get breakfast ready, thirty minutes later our food was ready, I got my pokemon their food, and put it in some bowls. We chatted about training, and battles while we ate, it took us only a few minutes to clean up.

"Let's go into town, there is something that I want to check out, and explore the city before I head to the gym." I said as I got my backpack on, Paul just nodded and we headed towards the city. I came onto one of the smaller buildings, it had a poffin on front of it.

Paul glanced at me "You want to make poffins?" He asked.

I nodded my head "Yep, its one of the random things I want to try out." I said heading into the building, "If you want, you could go to the gym first." I said looking around the entrance, it was a small lobby, on the wall in front of us, two doors could be seen, and on the left was a front desk.

He shrugged "I already beat this gym leader, and I have some free time." He said, after we had looked around.

"Good job" I said.

"Are you a first time visitor?" a lady at the desk asked.

I nodded "Yes we are." I said walking over to her.

The lady smiled "Well then, welcome to the poffin kitchen, here is a free cooking book that has a lot of recipes on poffins and pokemon food." She said handing me a book that was rather large, "The door on the left is the kitchen, and the door on the right is the restrooms. We hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you, have a wonderful day too." I said

We entered the kitchen, it was huge. It had a ton of different stoves, ovens and counters, so that a lot of trainers can make poffins and pokemon food without having to share anything.

I walked over to an area to make poffins and immediately opened the cookbook , I found a recipe that I liked, and started to cook it. After getting the right ingredients I started cooking right away, but unfortunately for me I picked a hard recipe and burnt my batch of poffins.

Meanwhile Paul found a chair and stared at me, like I was some sort of show, "Maybe you should try a simpler recipe, troublesome." He said, as I threw away the burnt batch of poffins.

"There you are." A voice came from the doorway, I looked over to see Jonny coming towards me.

I smiled sheepishly "Whoops, I forgot that you weren't here." I said, "You see Paul here found me, and you know my mind, I forget things a lot."

Jonny had a glaring contest with Paul, for some reason I had no idea, "Anywho, I was just trying to make poffins, as you can see I burnt the first ones." I said point in the general direction of the trash can.

He looked back to me, then sighed "Ok, I guess you want to make it yourself?" He asked.

I nodded, "You can battle the gym if you want to." I said starting the new recipe.

Jonny glared at Paul before answering "No I beat it this morning, thinking you would be there, but I guess I was wrong." Jonny then got a recipe from my book, and went over the the area next to mine, and started to make his own poffins.

I smelt something burning, and thought it was mine, but when I looked mine was surprising nice and almost good looking. That's when I looked at Jonny, whose face was black by an explosion that just happened, when I looked. Me and Paul tried our very best not to laugh, but the look on his face was hilarious, we could not help it but laugh.

"Very funny guys." Jonny said grabbing a towel to clean himself up, after he soaked the pan in water to keep it from staining.

I set my poffins on a plate to cool, "Its just that you face was so funny, that we couldn't help but laugh." I said, making an excuse.

"It was priceless." Paul said agreeing with me.

I turned to piko who was on one of the chairs resting, I nudged him awake "Piko do you want to try some poffins?" I asked, knowing he loves trying out new things.

"Did you just say I can try some food?" Piko asked me, ears perking, and wide awake once I mentioned food.

"Yes, here's some poffins that I just baked, try them out to see how they are." I said pointing to the plate, He jumped onto the counter and popped one strait into his mouth.

"They are plain, but good for your first good batch."

I smiled at the complement, and looked at the guys "He likes it." I tried not to give too much away that I knew pokemon talk to Paul, Jonny already knows. I made several a lot of poffins to feed the rest of my pokemon as snacks on the road. Jonny gave up after he blew up his third batch of poffins, so he settled on watching me, as I found out how to make pokemon food. After several horrible batches of food, before I made some adequate food, that piko liked.

"Ok we are ready." I said, after I put the poffins, and my pokemon food, in containers I bought from the store earlier.

"Finally." Paul said, turning his iPod off, he placed it into his backpack, ready to go, Jonny put one of his maps away, as he stood up.

We got outside of the building when I pumped my fist into the air "Now time to challenge the gym leader!" I yelled out into the street, the guys face-palmed behind me.

"This is going to be fun." Paul muttered.

"Don't you know it." Jonny agreed with him, as they followed me in the direction of the gym.

Change of Pov (Stupid lines don't work .)

A blue haired man was calling someone, they answered, even though the person was shrouded in darkness, Saturn knew who he was talking to.

"What do you need?" A woman's voice said.

"There is a rare pichu, who has blue markings, I want you to bring it to us." Saturn said.

The woman nodded and was about to to sign out but Saturn stopped her "And if you can get the trainer too then we will pay double."

"How will I know which one is the trainer?"

Saturn smiled "You will know, whoever he protects against will be its trainer."

"Ok, I will contact you within the week." She said signing off, leaving Saturn alone in his small office, the screen beeped, showing an incoming call.

"Have you made the deal?"

Saturn nodded "Yes Cyrus sir, she will be in our grasp in a week, maybe even less."

Cyrus was emotionless, "Very good, do not mess this up, now back to the master plan." He said then the screen went black.

"This will be fun." Saturn said smiling as he went on with helping make sure the final plan succeeds.

**Authors notes:** Told yall I would give you a little preview of whats gonna happen in the next couple chapters, but first the gym battle, and maybe a contest battle too :D I kinda would like some reviews, it would help me write faster (Hint hint) anywho you can review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	14. Gym battle, with a twist

**Disclaimer: Really...i do not own pokemon...there happy **

Sorry it was a little late, I was busy I still hate writing gym battles, enjoy :)

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this**

Gym battle with a twist.

Hikaru's Pov:

We reached the gym to find out that it was closed. I asked the nearest person where the gym leader was, she told me that she was at the contest building, acting as one of the judges.

"Oh boy." I said, after I thanked the lady. "I get to watch a pokemon contest." Heavy sarcasm dripped with each word spoken.

Jonny looked at me. "It can't be that bad." He assured, a smile creeping on his face.

"Yes it can." I argued, sticking out my tongue. "Have you ever seen a contest before?"

Both guys shook their heads, I sighed. "Good, because neither have I." Soon, we had reached the building. It was big with a ribbon on the front of it. I heard applause coming from inside. "I guess it has already started, hopefully it's almost the end." I entered, a woman at the front desk told me that the contest was half way done. I inwardly smiled, as we entered the stadium. I gaped at the size of it, I thought I was big on the outside, but inside it was huge. We found seats in the middle, just as a girl finished her performance with a piplup.

"Next up is Sarah, who is the last competitor, until we move on to the next round." The female announcer proclaimed. The girl stepped up, and I guess the routine she did was good, but I just thought it was weird, showing off a pokemon's cute side.

Jonny nudged me and pointed at one of the judges. "That's the gym leader, Fantina." I looked more closely at the woman. She wore a floor length dark sparkly purple dress, and had a crazy hair style, that I could not describe.

"She looks..." I started, but could not find the words to describe her.

"Crazy?" Paul offered.

I laughed. "Maybe." We watched several more battles, until the final battle. A boy name Rusty won the ribbon, even _I_ thought he did good. I was relieved that it was over, but when I was about to get up, the gym leader had an announcement to make;

"Ze contestz, today was amazing wasn't it?" Fantina declared, in a French accent, making the crowd roar with excitement. She held her free hand up, and they quietened down. "Would you guyz like to zee anuzzer battle?" The crowd went wild, screaming and yelling yes, and I had a bad feeling about this.

"Very well, Iz a girl here named Hikaru here?"

I glared at Jonny. "Did you tell her my name?" I demanded, he smiled mischievously, and I knew he had.

"Zee iz not here?" Fantina asked as she and the crowed looked around.

I sighed and stood up, and let out Ace. "Take me down to the stage." I ordered climbing on him. He took off and landed on the stage. Fantina looked at me and smiled as I jumped down, and returned Ace.

"I am here." I said, a little bit nervous that a lot of people were looking at me, not to mention that I was on the TV too.

"Do you mind having a gym battle here? Everyone would love it." Fantina beamed. The crowd started chanting 'Do it', over and over again.

"Sure." I agreed managing a smile. Piko sighed and shook his head, but looked ready for battle.

"Parfait." Fantina said. A referee came onto the stage/battle ground, and said his usual- three on three battle, Fantina smiled and held out her pokeball. "I will zart first, go, duskull!" She danced while releasing her pokemon; a ghost pokemon with a skull for a face.

I smiled more confidently and looked at Piko who nodded. "Lets do it Piko!" I cried, Piko jumped down in front of me, cheeks sparkling with electricity.

Fantina looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Uzually challengerz send out dark types first." She said.  
I shrugged. "I like to be challenged."

"You will be challenged." Fantina promised. "Enough talking, letz get to battling, zadow ball!" She called out.

"Use agility to dodge then use Thunderbolt!"

Duskull fired a shadow ball right at Piko, who disappeared and reappeared to the left, and electricity fired from his body, heading towards duskull.

"Do you think that will be easy?" Fantina tsked, "Dodge, then uze confuzion." Duskull dodged the thunderbolt, and his eyes turned blue. Before I could utter any commands, Piko's eyes swirled.

"Crap, you ok Piko?" I asked, Piko just stumbled around.

Fantina smiled. "Now, uze zadow ball encore." Duskull fired another shadow ball at Piko.

I gritted my teeth. "Piko, if you can hear me, spin around and use thunder shock!" Piko did unleash a thunder shock, but not how I had planned. Thunder fired randomly, while Piko spun, it managed to hit the shadow ball back to duskull, doing damage with it being encased in electricity.

"Piko return." I called, as Piko staggered to where I was, and sat down by my side, still confused. Fantina looked at me with one eyebrow raised, I shrugged. "I didn't want to lose Piko that quickly." I grabbed a pokeball. "Ace, you're up."

"Bien, bien, you're a thoughtful trainer, alwayz looking out for her pokemon." Fantina praised, as the referee started the next battle.

"Thanks, now aerial ace!" I started off the battle, Ace surrounded himself with a white light and flew fast to duskull.

"Zadow ball!"

Duskull was gathering a shadow ball, when Ace hit, causing critical damage. _'One more hit.'_ I thought, as I watched duskull struggle to get up.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Fantina cried, dancing around again, as the crowd applauded. I blocked them out, trying to concentrate on the battle.

"Dodge using agility to get close to him, then use brave bird!" I called calmly, despite the millions of people watching me.

Ace disappeared and reappeared for several times as will-o-wisp chased him around, until he got close enough, then a blue-ish white light surround him, as he hit duskull, rendering him unconscious.

"You're a very bien trainer." Fantina grinned, recalling her pokemon, then grabbing another. "Letz zee how you will deal with this one, go drifblim!" She released a purple balloon-like pokemon in front of her.

I pulled out my 'Dex, because I had never seen one before.

_'Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon. Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable.'  
_

"Ok, this will be fun." I said to myself, then looked at Ace. "Ace, you ok?" I asked, knowing he had taken damage from the previous battle.

"I'm fit to go." He assured, as the referee started the second battle.

"Gust!" Both of us yelled at the same time, then looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, everyone just stared at us bewildered. Our pokemon glanced at us before using gust at each other, creating a small tornado.

At this I got an idea. "Use gust harder, then use air slash!"

Ace flapped harder, his wings glowing blue as he used air slash on the tornado, hitting drifblim.  
Fantina looked at me with amazement. "Have you ever considered being in contestz?"

I shuddered, and grimaced at the same time. "No, I'm really NOT into contests, I like adventures and battles."

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find mwa." Fantina said doing another dance,

"Now back to ze battle, drifblim use thunderbolt!"

Before I could say dodge, drifblim shocked Ace, knocking him unconscious, I recalled him. "You did good, now take a nice long rest." I looked at drifblim first, he was breathing heavily, only a few more attacks, then I looked down at Piko. "You ready?" I asked.

Piko nodded, the confusion wearing off. "Yep, lets bring it!" He cheered, running out into the field.

Both pokemon stared at each other, waiting for us to make our commands.

"Thunderbolt!" Both of us said in unison again, this time we only giggled. They released their thunderbolts at the same time, canceling each other out.

"Hidden power!"

"Dodge with double agility!" I yelled, Fantina looked at me with confusion. I smiled. "Double team, mixed with agility!"

"You are already uzing combinationz in your attackz?" She asked, as Piko used double team, dodging the hidden power with agility.

I shrugged. "It's not that hard, you just got to figure out the right combinations." I saw that Piko had gotten close to drifblim. "Volt tackle!" I ordered with a smirk. Piko didn't have to run that very far, he encased himself in electricity, and tackled drifblim, knocking him unconscious.

Fantina returned her pokemon, whispering words of encouragement before putting it away. She grabbed her last pokemon. "I haff zaved the bezt for lazt." She said, dancing longer this time before calling out; "Letz do ziz with style, mismagius!" A purple pokemon came out, she wore a hat like a witch and had a flowy skirt, with three gems on her middle. I pulled out my 'Dex again to scan this one.  
_'Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well.'  
_

'_Oh joy._' I thought as I looked at her, then at Piko, who was breathing heavily, hopefully he could get her health down before he collapsed.

"Psywave!"

"Thunder wave!"

Mismagius charged and let loose a purple wave heading towards Piko. He also charged and released an electric wave, they collided, parts of each hitting both pokemon.

"Now use magical leaf!" Fantina shouted

"Crap." I said to myself, as glowing green leaves appeared. "Use thunder shock like a shield and surround yourself, try and hit mismagius too!"

Piko kept spinning around in circles, with electricity around him like a shell. It grew bigger, but several magic leaves managed to hit him, knocking him unconscious back in my arms, not before he took some more health of mismagius

"You did good buddy, now you can rest for a while." I said putting him on my shoulder and pulling out a pokeball. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you forced my hand." I said, "Come on out Sole!" I almost yelled, Sole came out, looking for a good battle.

"I waz beginning to wonder if you would have a dark type." Fantina said smirking.

"Of course." I replied, and the last battle started.

"Magical leaf!"

"Blizzard!"

Fantina's jaw dropped a little, when mismagius' leaves were frozen and dropped to the ground by the blizzard, that was now covering the field.

I smiled. "Use dark pulse, then follow it by night slash!"

Sole, using the blizzard as a cover, fired a dark pulse in her direction, then, running towards her, his paw glowed dark purple.

"Use Will-o-wisp!"

Mismagius manage to block the dark pulse, but not the night slash, she was almost out.

"Bite!"

"Hidden power!"

While Sole was still near, he bit down on her neck. She hit him with hidden power, knocking him backwards. It looked like she could still go, but then fainted, leaving me the winner. I jumped in the air and ran over to Sole, squealing as I went.

Fantina smiled as she recalled her pokemon, she came over to me, while I was hugging Sole. "Wazn't that a parfait battle?" She asked, speaking into a mic, the crowd agreed. "Here iz the Relic badge, proof that you have defeated me." Fantina handed me her badge, I refrained from doing my strange pose this time, because there was a crowd, so I happily took it and placed it in my case.

Everyone left, I had managed to escape without too much trouble. I noticed the sun was setting, as we reached the pokemon center.

"I guess we can head out for Oreburgh City tomorrow." I commented as we ate in the dinning hall.

"I am going to Snowpoint City." Paul stated, I was a little saddened about this. Jonny looked relieved that he was going away. We finished our dinner, and said our goodbyes, as we went to our room. I got the bathroom first, and took a quick shower. After releasing my pokemon, I crawled into my bed, said goodnight to Jonny who was already in his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

**Authors notes:** Yays done with another chapter! Now time for the exciting part starting in the next one, hopefully i will have it written in a week...i never know. Anywho review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	15. More Complications

**Disclaimer: Why...I do not own pokemon**

Yays i got this one out early! and if yall didnt know yes i did change my pen name, from Drumsrock18 to Hikaru-Pichu just to make sure yall arnt freaking out :D onto the story!

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this.**

More complications.

Hikaru's Pov:

We stayed asleep, surprisingly, until nine am, feeling nicely refreshed when we awoke. Jonny took a shower, while I dressed, since I took one last night. I checked out myself in the mirror, waiting for Jonny to come out. I noticed that my clothes where getting wore out from all of the traveling.  
I sat on the bed, with my pokemon all around me. I looked at Mae. "You need to get some training done soon, I think I'm going to let you battle in the next gym."

She gulped. "Do you think I will be ready?" Fear covered her voice as she asked me with questionable eyes.

I grinned and nodded. "After some practicing you can, and besides, this is the first gym, so this is going to be easy, just trust me ok?" My team also gave words of encouragement to her.

"I will think about it, but I do want to train some." Mae said, we all smiled, knowing that, that was the best answer we could get. Besides, I didn't want to pressure my pokemon if they didn't want to do it.

Jonny came in, shaking his head like a dog, spraying me with water from his hair. It was so cute when he did that...did I just think that?

I shook my head from that thought, and grabbed my backpack. "Do you mind if we went shopping for a new outfit? Mine is getting a bit worn out." I asked.

He thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Sure, you have been getting money from trainers that you beaten, and besides, I would like a new outfit too." He grinned.

"But first, brunch!" I cheered, as I returned my pokemon. We were off to the dinning hall. Both of us snaffled a couple of breakfast burrito's with syrup, and a couple of pancakes. We grabbed some pokemon food, and moved outside, so we could release our pokemon, then quickly ate. After we finished cleaning up, we returned our pokemon and headed towards the mall to shop.

After several hours of looking, Jonny found one outfit, and I found two. My first outfit, that I wore now, was a pair of dark brown cargo pants, that could unzip into shorts, a navy blue v-neck spaghetti strap shirt with a string bow below my chest, the rest of the shirt flowed out, reaching my hips, with tan knee high boots, that went under my pants, and blue fingerless gloves. The second was a dark green spaghetti strap sundress with a bow in the back, two pockets in the bottom front, with blue jeans, and black slip-on. I had kept my hat and necklace, because they went with my outfits, and I got them from my family.

Jonny's outfit, that he wore, consisted of- a short sleeved gray hoodie, with a pokeball design on the front, khaki pants, black and green tennis shoes, with a green hat, that also had a pokeball design on it.  
We stared at each other outside of the mall for a while, until Piko coughed, making us blush and look away. "Want to grab a snack before heading out?" I asked, once I could find my voice.

He nodded. "Sure." We grabbed some chips and ice cream, finished those quickly, then finally headed to the next gym.

After an hour of walking I started to get restless. "Do you think we can go train a bit? I need to get some of this energy out of me." I asked hands clasping, with a finishing touch of puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, pointing to an area with a pond, and of course trees surrounding it. I didn't want to get my new outfit that sweaty, so I went into some bushes and after I made sure Jonny wasn't peaking, I quickly changed into my old outfit.

I came out, put my clothes by my bag that I had set down, and noticed that Jonny also changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. We let out our pokemon, and let them choose their partners, while we did our training. Occasionally we would check on our team to see how they were doing, but for the most part we left them alone. Jonny decided to have some fun while we were sparring, and threw me into the pond, with him jumping in after me. We played in the water for a while with our pokemon too, before laying in the grass with our pokemon, waiting for the sun to dry us off.

"How long until we reach Oreburgh?" I asked, sitting up.

Jonny also sat up and looked at his map. "Let see, about three days, four if we get lost, which probably might happen." He grinned.

I glared at him, punched his arm, and got up. "Well, lets get going, I want to cover some ground before night." I said, grabbing my backpack, slipping it on, and waiting for Jonny to get dressed.

"Aren't you getting dressed into your new outfit?" He asked once he was done and ready to go.

"No I think I am going to wait until we reach Oreburgh, because then I'll be somewhat clean and nice." I replied, as we returned our pokemon. With Piko on my shoulder, we set out again.

After several hours of walking, I had this strange feeling that we were being watched and followed. I looked around me, but all I saw were trees and wild pokemon.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked, noticing that I looked worried.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing." I simply said, i didnt want to worry him, I then quietly whispered to Piko "Can you tell if anyone if following us?"

Piko twitched his ears, then looked around, searching for something out of place. He sighed and shook his head "Not that I can-" He started then his ears perked up, he had heard something.

"String shot."

That was the first warning I heard, the second was a spraying that came from behind, my reflex's kicked in and I ducked, pulling Jonny down with me.

"That was nothing?" Jonny asked, his face in grass, I just sheepishly smiled, and mumbled something.

"Now that's the first time I've seen someone dodge ariados' string shot." A woman's voice sounded from behind us. We quickly stood up and turned around. A woman, who looked to be about in her late twenties, with short white hair, came into view. She wore a purple jacket that reached to her ankles, and purple pants. She wore a visor on her eyes, and a weird mechanism on her wrist. She was on a green dragon with red wings, and had a strange spider right next to her.

I recognized her at once, from the news and the posters of her. "You're pokemon Hunter J." I said staring at her, while Jonny glared at her.

J raised her eyebrows. "So, you do know of me, interesting." She said as the folded her arms.

I scowled. "What do you want with us? We are just two travelers, looking to beat gyms." I growled, hoping that she hadn't seen Piko yet, who was glaring at her on my shoulder.

She looked at me with disbelief, then rolled her eyes. "Your pichu is very rare, with that coloring, and plus my client has ordered me to get this one." J responded.

"How did you know where to find us?" Jonny asked frowning.

J laughed. "With that girl being on the news of that gym battle, it was a piece of cake to find you."

I glared at Jonny. "That's the last time you will give my name to a gym leader, when I'm not there."

"Enough of this, my client is waiting." J snapped, pointing the weapon on her wrist at Piko on my shoulder.

I froze on the spot and watched her fire it. A strange golden shot first straight at Piko. Jonny, however, didn't freeze up, but grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest to the right of us.

"Thanks." I managed to say as we were running from J. We heard crashing behind us, he just nodded still holding my hand as we raced through the forest. We ran, dodging trees, pokemon, and bushes, until we climbed up a tall tree and waited, gasping for air.

I thought things over, and decided what to do. I turned towards Jonny, who was keeping an eye out for the pokemon hunter. I picked up Piko from my shoulder and turned him to me.

"Piko, I know you will not like this, but please listen to me. I need you to used substitution and then go hide in Jonny's backpack until he is safe in Oreburgh." I pleaded. Piko and Jonny both looked at me with shock, I held up my hand and spoke to Jonny.

"We need to split up. J wants Piko, but not you. I can at least distract her enough so that you can get close to Oreburgh."

Jonny looked like he didn't agree, but sighed and nodded. "When should we meet up?" He asked.

I looked at the date. "How about five days from now?" I replied, handing Piko to him. Piko use substitution, his ghost form still on my shoulder, then with a quick goodbye he went into the backpack. "Now don't go straight there, make sure to be careful. If, for some reason, I am late, and you get bored, just head to Sandgem Town and wait for me." I gave instructions to him, with worry in my eyes.

"You be careful too." He said, the same look of worry in his eyes, we hugged for a while, before a rustling of a bush broke us apart.

"I guess I'll see you at either Oreburgh or Sandgem." I said turning away. Just when I was going to leap into the next tree, Jonny grabbed my wrist.

"Wha-" I started, turning my head, but got no farther when Jonny pulled me close. He bent his head towards mine, and crushed his lips awkwardly on mine. It was the most wonderful feeling that I had felt, but it ended too soon, as he pulled away, his face bright red. He mumbled a goodbye, and went in the opposite direction.

I stood on the branch with shock, with my fingers to my lips, which still felt the soft sensation of his lips.

"We need to go." Piko's ghost form said, awaking me from the shock, as I remembered what I needed to do.

"Right, thanks." I muttered, shaking my head. I was going to have a talk with Jonny, once I got out of this. I looked around, making sure that there was no one about, before setting off again. After a half hour of running around and seeing no one, I put my back against a tree to rest for a bit.

"Maybe they gave up." I whispered to the ghost Piko, he frowned. Even though he couldn't talk right now, I knew what he was saying. They don't give up that easily. "Why cant I be a normal trainer, who only has to worry about fighting gyms?" I groaned to myself. Just as I pushed myself from the tree to start running again, I heard the hissing of the air. Immediately I lunged away doing a somersault, landing back on my feet, only to trip and fall flat on my face. Ghost Piko went flying off of my shoulder. I was getting up, when a string shot trapped my arms to my side, making me fall back to the ground.

"Run Piko!" I cried, putting on a show, trying to make Piko look real. Ghost Piko started to run, only to be stopped by Hunter J and her dragon.

"You just never know when to give up, do you?" J smirked, then she fired her weapon. As soon as it reached ghost Piko, there was a flash, and Piko disappeared.

I rolled on my back, looking at her whilst trying to get up. "You will never get Piko, not if I have anything to say about it." I said smirking, I was sitting by now.

She recalled ariados, turned towards me, and started walking in my direction. My eyes grew wide as I scrambled to stand up. I turned to run away, when an arm snaked across my neck pulling me back to her dragon. Panicking, I struggled to break free of her grip. "Let me go!" I demanded.

"Nuh uh, you aren't going anywhere." J snarled, getting on her dragon, with me still in her grip, I stopped struggling in the air, since that would lead me to my death.

"Why do you need me?" I growled, her grip tightened, and I gasped for air.

"Unfortunately for you, my client also want the pichu's trainer. I may have not gotten the pichu, but I do have you." J enlightened me as we reached a huge airship.

_'I have got to get out of here!'_ I screamed in my head.

As we landed, J pushed me to two of her thugs. "Take her inside and lock her up." She ordered, then walked to her ship.

We started to follow, and once I could breathe again, I headbutted one of the grunts, and kicked the other on his side, making them both double over.

J turned around once she heard of the commotion. "Now I know why she was giving them so much trouble." She murmured, looking at me as I ran away. She pulled out a pokeball. "Drapion knock her out!"

When I heard that, I doubled my speed. I had almost reach the forest, when something knocked me from behind. The ground was the last thing I saw, before darkness took over me, and I knew nothing more.

J smiled, as drapion carried the body to her, and followed her inside. The hanger doors closed, as the ship rose into the air. Once it cleared the trees, the ship disappeared, heading to its unknown destination.

**Authors notes:** Gasp I put romance in this :o shocking I know, once they meet back up I will do a little more :D if they ever do meet up, who knows, besides me :) Anywho I love reviews so u can if ya want. Until next chapter!


	16. Kidnapped and plans

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this, of course I do not own pokemon. **

Sorry for it being a late, I worked a lot and I was sick on the weekend . Also my proof reader is on a vacation, so there will be bad grammar in here, cause I am A.D.D! Onto the chapter! Enjoy

Kidnapped and plans

Regular Pov.

A blue haired guy by the same of Saturn was waiting in a large field, with a helicopter and grunts behind him, he awaited the arrival of someone. After a few minutes of waiting, a large air ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed. He turn towards the ship as the hangers opened up, and out walked a white haired lady, with a couple of her grunts carrying a body.

"As I told you before, the pichu you have requested got away, but I did get its trainer, I have my men out in search of the pichu." The lady said once they got close to Saturn.

He shook his head and smiled "No need Hunter J, we will be fine with this girl." He said motioning his grunts to take the girl. "The money is wired to you account, we will call you if we need anything else." Saturn said once they had the girl. J raised her eyebrows, but shrugged and walked back to her ship, Saturn walked to his ship too. Then both ships rose into the air, going in opposite directions, Saturn looked at the tied up girl laying across from him, and smiled.

"Now we are getting somewhere." He said.

Hikaru's Pov.

I was jolted by something, I groaned _'Just let me sleep.'_ I thought, my head hurt a lot, but I couldn't figure out why. That's when I heard some kind on whirring sound, I listened harder, and realized that I was on a helicopter. _'But why would I be in a helicopter?'_ I asked myself. I thought hard about what happened, that's when it hit me._ 'I got caught by Hunter J!' I _opened my eyes to have then close again _'Why is there a bright light on the ceiling.' _I opened my eyes more slowly, also blinking several times _'That's better." _I glanced at the ceiling, it looked very small, I frowned why did that bother me.

"You are awake faster then I thought." A voice said, bringing me from my thoughts.

I turned my head to the right, and gasped when I realized who it was. "S-Saturn, w-what are you doing here." I said trying to steady my voice, but I could see that he knew I was afraid of him.

"Isn't it obvious, you are our captive." Saturn said smirking, I wish I could just beat him up.

I scowled trying to be brave, "What use am I to you guys." I asked, wanting to get information, because I was a little bit curious.

"You would like to know, wouldnt you." He said, with that stupid smirk of his, but he wouldnt say anything else.

I turned my head back to the ceiling, then I felt underneath the seat with my foot for a foot grab, I found one easily, and got myself up into a sitting position. Wincing I figured out which part of my head hurts, it was the back part.

"You are a strange girl, a normal person would be scared out of their wits, and would not try anything, but you still have the courage to defy us, interesting." Saturn said watching me.

I looked him strait in the eyes "My dad said never give up without a fight, and I am stubborn."

"Did he also say, to know the right time on when to give up?" Saturn said.

I gritted my teeth, he did say that, but I wasn't about to say that to him, we stared at each other for a bit, while I slowly moved my hand towards my pokeballs.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." Saturn said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Do what." I said innocently, trying not to give anything away.

He reached into a bag that was besides him "Reach for these." He pulled out four pokeballs.

My eyes widened, then I glared and jumped up "Give those back." I demanded, trying to get out of my bindings.

Saturn put them back inside the bag. "Why should I, they are really powerful, according to your gym battle in Hearthome."

I groaned "Has everyone seen that battle?" I asked myself, then said out loud "Because they are mine, that's why." I was running out of excuses.

"Make me."

Just when I was about to charge him, there was a jerk to the helicopter, that knocked me back into me seat.

"To late." Saturn said, as the helicopter landed, "Lets go." He said once the doors were open.

I glared at him not moving an inch, "Make me." I said, mirroring his words from earlier.

"Ok." He said, I blinked and suddenly he was right in front of me, grabbed my waist and threw me on his shoulder.

My face turned red, "Let me down." I yelled, squirming trying to force him to drop me.

"You said to make you, and now I am." Saturn said, as we walked towards a door on top of the roof we had landed on. I noticed it looked darker then before, that's when I saw the sky filled with big storm clouds.

"Tut tut looks like rain." I muttered to myself, and spotted several buildings near this one, I recognized them at once. Veilstone. _'Good thing I didn't stay in this city for a while, if I did they would've caught me sooner.'_ I thought, as the door closed behind us, I started to squirm again "Let me down."

"No." He simply said, not missing a beat, as he walked down endless mazes of hallways that looked completely the same.

"Why."

"What makes you think that you wont run once I set you down." Saturn said, walking some more.

I shrugged the best I could, hanging upside down "What make you think I would."

"Your previous attempts." He said, we reached a door, and he press several numbers on a keypad next to it. He dropped me on a couch once we were inside, then he walked over and sat down at a desk, that was the opposite direction of the door.

With much difficultly I managed to sit upon the couch to study the room that we were in. The door was to my right, behind me was some windows that looked at the city. To my left was a a bookshelf to the right, and a desk that had several computer screens, with Saturn doing stuff on them.

I looked closely at the door then to the windows, whether or not I could escape those ways, I tested my bounds, they were drying. _'I can possibly break out of them in a couple hours, but the hard part is getting my pokemon.' _Because of my restlessness, and me being hyper, I got up and walked over to the windows. I stared outside, at the people walking by, not knowing that I was being held against my will, I sighed wishing I could be just like them.

"Why am I in a room with you, don't you usually just toss prisoners in a room, and lock them up?" I asked, I've read to many mystery books.

Saturn glance up from his screens, "One to make sure you don't try to escape, and two I am waiting for someone, about some information. Now unless you want your pokemon to be tortured, I suggest you sit back down on the couch." We glared at each other for a while, before I gave up and walked back to the couch, and sat down.

A half an hour later, I was laying on the couch, bored out of my mind, I did not want to fall asleep with Saturn being there. So I decided to count the tiles on the ceiling, I was about half way when I heard a loud boom. Bolting up I looked around, until I noticed that it was pouring outside, I also saw a flash of lightning, and couple seconds later I heard the thunder. I grinned as I layed back down, I have always loved thunder storms, they are the best. After another half an hour of listening to the thunder, I heard the door click, someone was entering.

Both of us looked at the door, a red haired girl walked through, she had a dress style of the space outfits. I tilted my head as I sat up, she was about the same age as Saturn, but she looked at me with amusement.

"Has the boss given the ok?" Saturn said breaking the silence.

She looked at him "He said, to go ahead with it, he is at head quarters right now, and couldn't make it here. I wouldnt worry much if its just this little girl." She said, like I wasn't there.

I glared daggers at her "I am not little, thank you very much."

She turned her head back to me "Your what, eleven maybe twelve."

I stood up "I'm sixteen, and I could easily kick your butt any day."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked fingering a pokeball on her waist.

I grinned "Bring it on." I said getting ready to attack.

"Mars, don't." Saturn said, before she could bring out her pokemon.

Mars looked at him scowling "Why not, she needs to be taught a lesson." She said.

He shook his head "No offense, but she would kick the crap out of you, she had studied in two different martial arts."

I turned around to him and glared "Stalker." I said sticking out my toung.

"We will leave tomorrow, because of this storm." Saturn said, Mars nodded and walked back out the door. I watched her leave, but before I could turn back around, I felt pain explode on the back of my head, and my world went black.

I woke up to the sound of a helicopter, once again _'Why am I always on a helicopter, when I wake up after being knocked out?'_ I asked myself, the helicopter landed a few minutes later, when I opened my eyes.

"Time to go." Saturn's voice said, I looked around, we were in the same helicopter, that I was in before, only this time Mars and couple grunts were with us. I noticed that they had cut the web, and replaced it with handcuffs, as the grunts grabbed my arms, and dragged me outside.

It took me a few seconds to recognized where we were, the sky was cloudy but that didn't matter, it was Valour lake. _'Crap, Azelf if you can hear me do not come out.'_ I yelled my thoughts, hoping she would hear me before she came out to greet me. I hid my worry, and tried to act normal, so they wouldn't pick up anything suspicious. "Why are we here?" I asked Saturn who was scanning the lake.

"To test something out." Saturn said without taking his eyes off of the lake.

I sighed, and began to look at the lake, which was calm after the huge storm that came through yesterday.

_'Hikaru what are you doing here?'_ Azelf sleepily said, using telepathy.

My eyes widened a little, as I searched the lake, hoping she wouldnt appear. _'What ever you do, do not come out, an evil organization, called Team Galactic, is trying to capture you, I think.'_

_'What?'_ She yelled, fully awake now _'I will beat them up, and teleport you out of there.' _

_'You cant they have my pokemon, and plus you might get captured.'_ I replied.

"Use poison jab and toss her into the lake." Saturn said, releasing toxicroak, I gasped and felt the grunts let go and back away from me. Before I could do anything, toxicroak jabbed my stomach with a poison jab, then grabbed and threw me into the lake.

I sunk in the lake, from the pain of the poison, I was not going to last that long _'I will help you hold on.'_ Azelf said, and a blue glow surrounded me.

_'Don't forget my pokemon.'_ I thought, before I drifted into darkness yet again.

"Interesting." Saturn said as he saw a flash of light from underneath the lake, where Hikaru was thrown, he checked his bag that had her pokemon, it was empty. He turned back to his grunts "Lets go." He said, and moments later they lifted off, and headed back towards Veilstone.

**Author notes:** He he, I love being evil like that :D I am gonna make yall wait two chapters before u know if she lives. Because we cant forget about Jonny, next chapter is from what happens while they are separated. Review if ya want. Until next Chapter!


	17. A whole lot of worrying

**Disclaimer: Really, come on, I do not own pokemon **

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this. **

Ok sorry bout taking so long, I was really busy the past several weeks, plus my internet wouldnt work on me . well here is the next chapter!

A whole lot of worrying

Jonny's Pov.

"I guess I'll see you at either Oreburgh or Sandgem." Hikaru said, turning away from me, getting ready to jump to the next tree. I couldnt stop myself, to just let her leave knowing she might be gone for a while, so I grabbed her wrist.

"Wha-" She started, but I pulled her into me as I leaned my head down and kissed her. It was awkward being as it was my first kiss, and had never tried anything like this, but boy was it wonderful.

I pulled away after a bit, my face turned bright red "Bye." I mummbled, and quickly turned and jumped into the forest away from her. _'Holy cow, are you an idiot? You just kissed your best friend.'_ I yelled at myself inside. I ran for a bit longer, making sure I was quiet, before I noticed that it was getting dark. After looking around a bit, I saw a cave in the distance. Making sure I was not followed, or seen, I crept to the cave.

Along the way I picked up some firewood, I looked at the cave, it was fairly large, but cozy, for a cave. I dropped the wood in the middle of the cave, and set my backback down, when I heard a squeek, I then remembered that I had Piko in there.

"Sorry about that." I said, letting piko out.

"Pichu pi, chu pi, pichu pichu, pi." Piko said glaring at me, while rubbing his small back.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised "You know I can't understand you." I said.

"Pi pichu, chu pi, pich pichu, pi." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I know that I'm not like Hikaru, but if I dont get killed by you, I might get killed by her." I said, starting a fire, then started to make some ramen.

"Pi?" Piko asked, tilting his head to the side.

I sighed "I kissed her." I had expected a thunderbolt, but nothing happened.

"Pichu!" Piko cried, raising his hands in the air, as meant to say-finally!

"You knew that I liked her?" I asked, Hikaru didnt even know, and we were best friends.

Piko rolled his eyes "Pichu pi, chupi chu, pich, pichu, pi."

"So how come Hikaru doesnt know." I said putting the raman in a bowl, and started to put pokemon food in other bowls.

"Pi-chu." He said with his finger circling by his head, then hit himself.

I laughed "Yeah she is a bit crazy, and sometimes dense, but thats why I love her." I said, letting out my pokemon to eat. After dinner, we cleaned up, and I updated my team about what was happening. They understood the situation pretty good, I returned them to their pokeballs afterwards. I put out the fire in case they come after me, and as I lay down in my sleeping bag, I noticed that Piko was in a corner curled up in a ball, shivering.

"Piko, come over here. Hikaru will kill me if anything happens to you." I said, Piko twitched his ears, then thought about it a minute, then decided to come over. He crawled into the sleeping bag, and I smiled, and closed my eyes. Soon after I fell asleep.

When I woke up already the sun was out. I quickly made breakfast and ate it with my team, before heading out, Piko still in my backpack. Making sure I blended in throughout the trees, it took me a while, sometimes I jogged, but most of the time I walked. It was in the evening that I saw a pecuilar pokemon and decided to check it out. It was a small grass type pokemon that was gracefull and had a red and a blue rose for hands.

_'Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.'_

I put away my 'Dex, "A grass type would be good for my team." I said to myself as I grabbed a pokeball on my belt. "Your up chimchar." I threw the ball in front of me.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar let out his cry, as he stood in battle stance, after taking a look around the area.

"Now use flamethrower." I said, pointing to roselia.

"Chim." Chimchar nodded, breathing deeply, then let loose a flamethrower. Roselia danced to the side, dodging the first attack, but chimchar followed the grass type, hitting her hard.

I grabbed a free pokeball, as she hit the ground, thinking that she was down for the count, but she got right back up.

I whistled. "That's a strong pokemon right there." I said to myself. Roselia used magical leaf, before I could call out, it hit chimchar hard too. I grinned "Chimchar, use flame wheel!"

Roselia tried to stop chimchar, by using bullet seed, but the attack bounced off of the flame wheel, and, soon after chimchar hit roselia, this time she was down for the count.

"Go pokeball!" I yelled, throwing the ball. I watched it encase roselia, and waited for a couple of seconds as it shook, before dinging. Smiling, I walked over to the ball, picked it up, and knelt down and petted chimchar. I stood up putting the pokeball on the belt, when chimchar was enveloped in a white light.

"Monferno." My newly evolved pokemon cried, I grinned and jumped for joy.

"Good job monferno." I cheered, he pumped a fist in the air before I returned him.

It took me three more days of torture, of me worrying about Hikaru, and the poke hunters, I saw them twice before reaching the city. I let Piko out of my backpack, and for now he sat on my shoulder, as we looked out into the city.

"Well, here we are, after four days." I said, looking at the mines, at the edge of the city. "Just one more day, if she is on time." I said the last part quietly.

"Pichu pi, pichu." Piko squeaked, looking out into the city.

We explored the town for the rest of the afternoon, Hikaru's weird exploration had rubbed off on me. I got us some dinner, and brought it to our room at the center, then I let out my pokemon. After we finished dinner, I changed into my night clothes, and crawled into bed, I kept out my pokemon out for the night.

I woke up early. I tried to go back to sleep, but could not stop thinking about Hikaru, and where she was right now. Quietly getting dressed, I crept out of the room, not wanting to wake the pokemon, I headed to the food hall, to grab some breakfast. After getting the food, I returned to my room, this time waking my team to eat. We ate breakfast, and after discussing a few battle strategies, I recalled my pokemon, and grabbed my stuff. It took me ten minutes to get to the gym, but much to my dismay, it was locked.

I groaned. "What now?"

"Pichu." Piko said, pointing to a sign that was by the doors.

I leaned in towards the sign. 'Is working at the mines, will be back later. Roark' I blinked several times, and read the sign again, before sighing. "I guess we get to go to the mines." I groaned, Piko just shrugged, as we headed towards the mines.

We arrived at the mines, looking down at the site, on top of a hill, I stood there taking in the view. There were a lot of constructers and machinery, piles of rocks filled a part of an area, a cave entrance was straight ahead of me.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the gym leader Roark is?" I asked the nearest person, once I walked down the hill.

He looked at me, then pointed his hand behind him. "Roark is in the cave, better be careful, he is in deep." He said, tossing me a helmet, before walking off.

I shrugged, put the helmet on, then walked into the cave of the black abyss. This cave wasn't like the ruins in Celestic town, but it did have its share of twists and turns. Thirty minutes of wandering around in the cave, you would think it would be smaller. I ended up close to the entrance of the cave.

Groaning, I turned around to go back, when I felt a rumbling.

"CAVE IN!" Someone shouted. "EVERYONE GET OUT!"

I didn't know who was shouting, but I followed the order, and got the heck out of there. After I was clear of the cave, I looked behind me, a lot of the miners were behind me, most of them look the same to me, but only one held my attention. He wore grey clothes, black boots, white gloves, and a helmet, his hair was auburn.

I waited until he was not busy helping others out before walking up to him. "I challenge you to a gym battle, Roark." I declared.

Roark looked at me, and chuckled before answering. "Can you give me thirty minutes? I need to help out these miners, then I'll clean up for our match." He said.

I nodded. "Is there anyway I can help out here?" I asked.

He looked around for a moment. "I think we are good, but thanks for asking."

I shrugged, and walked back into the city, wondering what I should do for thirty minutes. Piko's stomach growled, I looked at him, and burst out laughing. "I guess we can go to a nice restaurant, and grab some food." I decided, Piko agreed with me. We spent the time eating, I lost track of time, and had to run there, but I managed to get there right on time.

"Ready to begin?" Roark asked, once I entered, I nodded and got to the challenger's side of the field.

"This will be a two on two battle, only the challenger can substitute pokemon, battle begin." The referee stated.

"Go Onix!"

"Come on out roselia!"

A large rock type snake came out, while my grass type came out the same time. Roark raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about your pick of types?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am not an amateur, besides it will give me new battle strategies, I just caught her several days ago, and wants to see how good she can do." I told him with a grin.

He shrugged. "Your funeral, onix, use rock throw!"

Onix grabbed large boulders from the field and threw them at roselia, I waited until the boulder was close enough before calling out an attack. "Dodge and use magical leaf!" I called calmly. Roselia dodged while dancing, then, still dodging, glowing green leafs flew over to onix hitting him hard.

"Now use mega drain!" I cried before he could call out another attack. She concentrated hard, and yellow balls came out of onix and into her.

Roark looked worriedly at onix. "Try and use wrap!" He cried, onix moved slowly towards roselia, he was almost out.

"Now use poison sting!" I ordered, pointing to onix, roselia pointed her roses at onix, and purple needles came shooting at onix, knocking him unconscious.

Roark looked impressed as he recalled onix, quickly whispering words to him before putting the ball away, he grabbed another one before looking at me. "Have you battled a gym before?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, me and my friend decided to take a different route through the gym leaders." I explained as roselia stood there waiting for her next challenger.

"That explains a lot, lets see how you do with, cranidos!" He yelled, throwing his ball out in front of him, a small like dinosaur came out, it was blue and grey, with a big head.

Seeing as I had not met this pokemon before, I got out my 'Dex to see what it was.

_'Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.'  
_

"Use headbutt!" Roark roared, cranidos ran fast heading to my pokemon.

I thought for a moment before coming up with a strategy "Dodge then use stun bullet." I said smiling. Roselia grinned as she jumped into the air, then yellow bullets came out of her mouth and an orange powdery substance came out of her flowers. Both hit hard, but cranidos still stood, if not barely, he was having a hard time standing up.

"Now use magical leaf!" I cried, finishing this battle, the leaves hit true to their mark, leaving me the victor. "Good job." I said to roselia after coming over to her, she smiled and jumped into my arms.

"That was a good battle." Roark said, returning his pokemon, and walked over to me. "Who have you beaten so far?" He asked, I recalled roselia, then showed him my badges. His eyes opened wide "Wow, its no wonder that you beat me so easily."

I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, my friend should be coming shortly to have her battle with her." I said.

"Well, I will look forward to that battle, here is your badge to prove that you have beat me." Roark grinned, handing me the coal badge.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing it, and putting it in my badge case, I said goodbye, and walked out of the gym.

I looked into the forest, both me and Piko sighed "Hope you are here soon Hikaru." I prayed, worried, I started to walk back to the center when someone appeared in front of me.

"Whoa, now that was something."

**Authors notes: **Yays its a bit longer! I think i might do Jonnys pov sometime later in the chapters. I've been thinking, after this reigon, should i put this story in a sequel or just keep it on this story throughout the reigons. Yes i will do some romance in the next chapters :D Review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	18. The return of Hikaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon only my OC's **

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this.**

Yes i know the title of the chapter if cliche but i just couldnt help it but write it :D

The return of Hikaru.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Are you awake?" Someone asked me.

I groaned and turned around. "Let me sleep for a bit longer." I said, drifting back into sleep.  
The voice giggled. "You've been sleeping for a day already."

My eyes shot open. "What?" I exclaimed, sitting up. For some reason I felt better, not feeling any pain.  
"Yay, you're awake now!" I recognized the voice as Azelf. How did I find out? She was dancing around me in circles, giggling.

I looked around in confusion. I was in a cavern, that was homey, but small. "Where am I? The last thing I remember, I was drowning...Where's my pokemon!" I looked around frantic.

Azelf grinned, then her eyes turned blue and four balls appeared out of nowhere, and they opened. Out came my team, and the balls returned to my belt. Once they saw me awake and healthy, they tackled me, giving me lots of hugs.

"It's good to see you guys too." I chuckled, trying to hug all of them, even though they were on top of me at that moment. They got off of me shortly later, Mae stayed on my lap, while the rest were by my side. I looked at Azelf, who had stopped flying around for the time being. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were drowning, and I couldn't just let you get killed, so I teleported you to my cavern. But don't worry, I did not let them see me." Azelf revealed, grinning.

I sighed. "You did save me, and thank you for that, but now Team Galactic knows I am friends with you, or at least you know me. This is going to be fun." I groaned, another thing for me to worry about.

My hand went to my lips, _'I will have answers as to why he kissed me.'_ I thought, then I brought out my pokegear to check the date. "Crap, I only have a day to get to Oreburgh." I returned all my pokemon besides Ace. "See you later." I called, jumping on Ace, then with a wave, Ace flew out of the cavern and into the sky.

"But I could have teleported you." Azelf sighed as she watched Hikaru fly off. She shrugged then went back into a different dimension.

We flew for several hours before I noticed that Ace was getting tired. "Ace, down there will be nice." I said pointed to a small clearing, Ace nodded, then safely landed. "You did a good job, now take a nice long rest." I returned him inside his pokeball. I grabbed another ball "Your up Sole." I called, he looked at me. "Can you take me to Hearthome?" I asked, Sole nodded and I smiled as I jumped onto him, soon after he took off.

We stopped for lunch, for ten minutes, while I let Sole get his strength back up, before heading on to the city. We were almost to Hearthome when a guy walked straight into our path. "Watch out!" Was all I could yell out to warn him. Luckily, Sole stopped just before he could hit the guy, and I wasn't so lucky, because I flew, from not holding on, and crashed into him, knocking him on the ground.

My back was to his stomach as we lay down on the ground, catching our breaths, I sat up once I realized that I was on top of him. "Sorry about that, you just came out of nowhere." I apologized, as he sat up, brushing the dirt off of him.

"No problem, I should have been more alert. My name is Adam Green." Adam said, holding his hand out. While we were sitting, his Typhlosion looked at me with interest.

"My name is Hikaru." I replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it. We both stood up, and I looked at what he was wearing, for the first time. He wore a white undershirt, with a white and green stripped vest, green sweat pants. Red, white, and green shoes, a green backpack, and finally a green and white hat, that he had on his raven hair with blonde highlights, he was a couple inches taller then me too.

I looked at his pokemon. "So, your Typhlosion doesn't like to be inside his pokeball?" I asked grinning.  
Adam nodded and looked up at his pokemon "Yeah, he was my first pokemon, and I always loved his company, so he has always been out of his pokeball, and stayed out here with me." He explained.

I nodded. "My pichu, Piko, hated his pokeball, so he always stayed out too. He is very honest once you get to know him." I said, staring off into the distance.

"Where is he now?" Adam asked, looking at the empty spot on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Its a long story."

"Well, are you going to Hearthome?" He inquired.

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yeah, I'm stopping there for the night."

He grinned. "So am I, and I have nothing better to do, so, lets hear this long story." He said.  
I smiled a little bit. "It all has to start with a group called Team Galactic." I started, as we walked in the direction of the city.

Several hours later, we were at the pokemon center, sharing a room together, since it was the only room left. Adam flopped down on the bed, and lay down for a little bit, I put my backpack on the floor next to my bed and sat on it.

He sat up and stared at me, curiosity in his eyes. "So, now your going to meet up with your best friend, who you are going to meet tomorrow at Oreburgh, after you got free of the clutches of Team Galactic?" Adam queried, just about summoning my adventure up.

I nodded. "Yep." I agreed with him, the only things I did not tell him, was that I met up with Azelf, and that I talk to pokemon.

He took off his vest and shoes, and laid back down on his bed. "I might be able to help you out tomorrow."

I looked at him weirdly, but he wouldn't say anything else, so I shrugged, and changed into my pyjamas in the bathroom. Afterward, I crawled into my bed, I released my pokemon, who I healed earlier, Mae slept in my arms, Angel at the end, Sole by the side of the bed, and Ace on the dresser.

I woke up in the morning, and looked at my watch- it was nine am, I glanced at Adam's bed and found it empty. Shrugging, I got dressed into my second outfit (See chapter 15) because I wanted to be nice and neat, for when I saw Jonny again. I brushed my hair, but left it down, as I put on my hat, waking up my pokemon team, we headed down for breakfast. Once we got to the dinning hall, I grabbed some pastries and cereal, with pokemon food, then we sat down and ate our food.

After we cleaning up, I recalled my pokemon, and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. "Hikaru!"

I turned to see Adam waving, while walking towards me from the forest with typhlosion at his side, I waved back.

"I've got a way for us to get to Oreburgh in a couple of minutes, so anytime you are ready to go, we can." Adam told me, once he reached me.

I cocked my head. "We?" I asked.

He grinned. "How else can you get there? Plus, I am bored, and I need to stop by professor Rowan." He said.

I thought about for a minute before nodding. "Ok, but I want to go by the poffin house, to make some more poffins and some pokemon food." I said, he shrugged and agreed, and soon we were at the poffin house. I made several batches of poffins and pokemon food, this time I put some berries in the poffins. I put them in some containers, after giving typhlosion several of my poffins.

"I am ready now." I said, once we were outside. Adam grinned, and released a pokemon from his ball, out came a pokemon that was brown and tan, with a moustache, he stood on two feet, and held two spoons. I grabbed my 'Dex to figure out what it was.

_'Alakazam, the physic pokemon. While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body.'  
_

"All right, Alakazam teleport us to Oreburgh city!" Adam ordered. Alakazam's eyes glowed, and a blue light surrounded us and then we were gone.

We ended up teleporting in front of the gym, I shook my head. "Whoa, now that was something." I said, blinking several times.

"Hikaru?"

I looked to see who called me. In front of me stood my best friend with his mouth wide open. I squealed in delight, then I ran and hugged him. "I missed you so much." I cried.

"I missed you too." Jonny said, putting his arms around me, we stayed like that for a while. Then piko shocked us, I grinned and grabbed piko off of Jonny's shoulder and deathly hugged him too. Adam then didnt know what to do, so he coughed.

My cheeks grew hot, as I forgot that Adam was there. I broke away from Jonny, as I stepped to the side to introduced the two. "Jonny, this is Adam, a trainer who I bumped into, and Adam, this is my best friend Jonny, who I told you about."

Both of the guys nodded hello, and I just stood there being awkward. Before it could get any worse, the gym leader walked out. "Hello Jonny, still here? And who are these young kids?" Roark asked, as he noticed me and Adam.

Jonny sighed. "This is Adam, who I've just met, and my best friend Hikaru, who I've told you about." He said pointing to Adam first then to me.

Roark looked at Adam first. "I remember, we battled some time ago, still doing good?" He asked.

Adam nodded. "Yep, I'm on my last gym battle, and taking a break to train, and to explore the region for a little bit." He said, his typhlosion cried out happily too, as Adam pet him, while grinning.

My mouth dropped, as I stared at Adam, I did not know he was that good, or more experienced in battling and training.

"As for your battle Hikaru, can we do it tomorrow morning, they need me back at the mines." Roark asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Sure." I wanted to make sure of one thing before I did anything else.

He smiled. "Ok, well then I will see you guys tomorrow." Roark said, and with a wave he headed to the mines to help out some more.

I looked to Adam. "Can you meet us later at the center? I need to have a talk with Jonny." I asked Adam.

He looked at me. "Sure, see you later at the pokemon center." He said, and he and his best friend/pokemon walked off into the city.

I grabbed Jonny's wrist and dragged him into the forest. Once we had gotten to a small clearing, I dropped his hand, and turned around facing him, and took a big breath. "I need to know one thing- what was that kiss about?" I asked, resisting the urge to put my fingers to touch my lips.

He looked at me for a moment, before his face turned red, and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked, not quite hearing him.

His face turned more red. "I said, its because I was worried that I wouldn't see you for a while, and… " He took a deep breath, as if summoning his courage. "The reason I did kiss you was, because I love you."

My mouth dropped open, for the second time that day. _'Holy crap, my best friend likes me!'_ I thought staring at him, but then I smiled as I realized that I liked him too.

"Its ok if you do-" Jonny started, but I cut him off when I rushed to hug him.

"I love you too." I said, blushing when I looked into his eyes, His face lit up with joy, as he hugged me back. He lifted one of his hands and brought it to my face, stroking my cheek, before lifting my face as he leaned down. Our lips met, as we kissed longer than before, we parted when we were both gasping for air.

Jonny chuckled. "You're my girlfriend." He said, keeping me in a tight embrace.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest "And you're my boyfriend." I said, we kissed once more, before heading into the city holding hands.

**Authers notes:** Yays its a couple days earlier! i know its kinda short, but i felt like i should just stop the chapter there :D And yes i did put more romance in there they are finally a couple :) Anywho we have a special guest, someone decided to send an Oc to me! ^^ im so excited it is Adam who is a Oc from Zipperino! He will be staying around for a bit. And i am still excepting OC's so if you want a charecter in my chapter just Pm me, and ill somehow fit them in :) So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	19. First date night

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, only my OC's **

**Adam- Zipperino **

Yays for being more early! I didnt have writers block, but i''ve been working, so enjoy this chapter, for all you romantic ppls.

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this story.**

First date night.

Hikaru's Pov:

We talked about what had happened over the past five days over some dinner, and afterwards we walked around the city, until it got dark. I sighed in happiness as I laid my head on the side of Jonny's chest, as we walked into the pokemon center.

"We should do this more often." I said, Piko just rolled his eyes.

Jonny smiled and whispered in my ear. "How about a nice date tomorrow night? This will be a planned event, very romantic."

I giggled. "Sure, I will get even get dressed up too." I said, then we kissed.

"That's it, I am definitely not tagging along with you." Piko groaned, I laughed as we broke apart, when I heard that, I told Jonny too, and he laughed with me.

"Ok, do you want to stay with Adam, for the afternoon, or in the forest with your team mates?" I asked, as Jonny asked what room number Adam was in.

Piko thought about it for a moment. "I pick hanging out in the forest. Not to pick on the new kid, he is good and all, but I still don't trust him."

I rubbed Piko's cheek. "He is a good guy, that I know, you will see in time." I assured, as Jonny came over, with a key in his hand.

"Nurse Joy said that Adam gave her a note, and it said that he thought he would get in the way, so we could have some alone time, and he would meet us in the morning for breakfast." Jonny said, then raised his eyebrows. "Did you say something to him?"

I blushed. "I didn't tell him that you kissed me, but I mentioned that I was worried a lot." I replied, as we walked to our room.

Jonny shrugged. "Maybe he isn't as dense as we are when it came to us loving each other." He said, as we walked into out room. It was the standard room, with the usual two beds and a dresser. He dropped his backpack by his bed, and turned to me, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you want to dress in the room together, or separate." Jonny asked, grinning.

My eyes opened wide with shock, as my face turned bright red. "You take the bathroom, you pervert of a boyfriend." I gasped, sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "I couldn't resist that one, sorry." He said, before going into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I've got one heck of a boyfriend." I said, Piko shrugged and jumped to his spot on my pillow. I changed into my pjs quickly, just in case Jonny pulled a prank on me, while I was in the middle of changing. Fortunately, I was already sitting on my bed, all dressed, when he finally came out, his hair dripping wet.

"Cant wait for tomorrow evening." Jonny grinned, then came over, and gave me a kiss before flopping down on his bed.

I smiled. "Me too." I said, letting my pokemon out for the night, they slept in the positions they had the previous night. We said goodnight, and turned off the lights, and within minutes I was knocked out from all of the stuff that happened from this day.

I woke up at around seven, to Jonny in my bed with his arms around me, and my pokemon on his bed.

"Good morning honey." He whispered in my ear.

I would have jumped, if he wasn't holding me tight. "Holy cow, what are you doing?" I cried, squirming around, trying to get out of his grip.

"Waking you up, that's what I'm doing." Jonny said, twisting me around so that I was facing him, then pulled me closer. "You are so cute, when you are flustered."

I groaned. "Did someone hit you with a weirdo gun, or do I need to stop you from having sugar." I said glaring at him.

He laughed. "I promise that I wont be like this twenty-four seven, but it's still fun to mess with you." He admitted. Before I could respond he kissed me, and we stayed wrapped in each others arms until we ran out of air.

"Adam is meeting us, and unless you want to be late, or let everyone see what I wear for bed, I suggest that you let me change." He sighed, and kissed me again, then let me get up and change in the bathroom. I recalled my pokemon, he had already changed before I woke up, we grabbed our stuff, then headed to the dining hall.

"Hey guys, you're late!" Adam yelled, with food in his mouth, waving at us, with a cheerful expression on his face. His typhlosion looked up from his food for a moment, then shrugged and went back to eating.

I waved back, then we grabbed a lot of pancakes, with some drinks and headed towards the table half filled with food. "Man, I could only eat half of that." I said as we sat across from Adam, he grinned happily, while eating away.

"High metabolism. So, I guess you two got together, and made up, by the look of you guys holding hands." Adam observed, pausing just to say that before eating more pancakes.

Blushing, I nodded then started working on my breakfast, we finished quickly, cleaned up then headed towards the gym.

"So, what are you guys planning to do after this gym?" Adam asked, while we walked.

"Well, we plan on going through Jubilife city, then to stop by Sandgem to visit the professor, then see lake Verity, and go north after that." I listed the things on my hand, then looked at Jonny. "Is that about it?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a minute or two, before answering. "Except for any dangers that you might get us involved in, then no." He said grinning, he always loved to tease me about my danger problem.

I sighed and punched him on his arm, Adam looked at us weirdly. "You know, if that Team Galactic is such a problem, then why don't you get the police to deal with them?" He said, as we neared the gym.

I face palmed, and Jonny sighed, as he threw an arm around Adam. "You see, the police wont do anything without some evidence. And seeing as we don't have anything that will help us, we would just get turned down." He explained.

"Right, I forgot about that part." Adam said, shrugging Jonny's arm off, by this time we had reached the gym. We entered to find Roark already standing in his spot.

"About time you got here, lets get this going. You know the rules right?" He asked, I nodded while heading to my spot, Jonny and Adam took seats on the bleachers.

"Then let the match begin!" The referee cried, holding his flags.

"Lets do this Geodude!" Roark roared, releasing his first pokemon. Out came a small boulder with two arms, plus a face, (duh).

I grinned, tossing out my pokemon. "Mae, you're up!" I announced, as Mae came out, getting in a battle stance, _'Hopefully I wont have to use any others of my team.' _I thought.

Roark lifted his eyebrows, but shrugged. "I won't be fooled like last time. Now, use rollout!" He yelled, Geodude started spinning, and shot towards Mae with some good speed.

I waited until he was close before issuing an order. "Hop onto him, and ride him for a while!" Mae looked at me weirdly, but jumped up on the rolling geodude. She rolled him in circles for a while, waiting for me to say more. "Now, roll him into the wall then use shadow ball!"

"Try and stop her!" Roark yelled, worried about his pokemon. Geodude tried to stop rolling, but with Mae on him, he couldn't. Mae rolled geodude in the direction of the wall, while forming a shadow ball in between her mouth. She jumped a couple feet before the wall, and fired the shadow ball, that hit dead on, and smoke filled around geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle, eevee is the winner!" The referee declared, after the smoke had cleared.

Roark recalled his pokemon, whispered something, then pulled out another ball. "You won't be so lucky with my next one." He said, releasing a small dinosaur onto the field.

I pulled my 'Dex for information on that pokemon (I will not do his entry again.) I put it away, then checked to see if Mae was doing ok. "Hanging in there girl?" I asked.

Mae looked back at me. "I am still doing ok, for now, but I'm not sure about this dino though." She replied.

"I heard that." Cranidos growled, glaring at us, we both giggled, then got serious.

"Zen headbutt!" Roark ordered, starting the battle. Cranidos' head glowed blue as he raced towards his opponent.

"Mae, use quick attack to dodge it!" I cried, Mae disappeared, then reappeared around the field, but she wasn't fast enough, as cranidos hit her.

"Now, use bite!" Roark roared, and while Mae was still trying to get up from the last attack, got swept up in cranidos' jaw. He bit down hard, then tossed her to my side of the field, she looked beat up.

"Mae, are you ok?" I asked, Mae slowly got back up, but she shook it off, as she nodded, "That's good, ok quick shadow ball!" I commanded, Mae knew what to do.

"Headbutt!" Roark countered. Cranidos ran to Mae, but she fired a shadow ball, the used quick attack, to disappear, every time she would appear she fired a shadow ball, until cranidos was knocked out.

I raced over to where Mae collapsed and scooped her up in my arms, while Roark recalled his pokemon and walked over to me. "You did great." I said to her, then brought out her pokeball "Now take a good rest, you get to play this afternoon."

"You did good, with just one pokemon." Roark said, as he and the guys reached me. "Here's the Coal badge to prove that you've beaten me." He handed me his badge, I did my silly pose, and walked out of the gym, and headed towards the pokemon center.

"Man, I will have to challenge you some day soon." Adam said grinning, his typhlosion nodded in agreement, they must love challenges.

"Maybe tomorrow." We reached the center, and me and Jonny gave our pokemon to the nurse to be healed.

"Why not today?" Adam whined, his eyes going puppy dog like.

I looked at Jonny, my face turning red. "Can you tell him, and use his room? I want to get ready without you looking." I pleaded.

Jonny chuckled, but nodded, and tossed me our key to the room. "Meet you at five." He said, then guided Adam to the general direction of the rooms.

I sighed and headed towards the phones, on the way I checked my pokegear, it had seven messages, all from my parents from the past week. I cringed, as I dialed my home phone number. _'They are going to have a fit.'_ I thought as it rang.

My mom answered the phone, then saw who was on it and practically screamed for my dad to hurry over to the phone. "Why haven't you been answering our calls?" She demanded, while waiting for my dad to get there

"Well…" I started, then thought of all the stuff that happened the past week "I was a bit busy, and didn't check my pokegear." I lied, not wanting them to worry about my problems. Dad came then, and we talked for a while, about my travels and battles, they had seen my battle at Hearthome. We talked some more, before I realized how late it was getting, it was an hour before five.

"Hey mom, do you know my black strapless knee lenght dress?" I asked.

My mom thought about it a minute. "The one with the blue flowers?" She asked, dad got suspicious as I nodded.

"Can you teleport it, along with my black heels? I have something I'm doing tonight." I said, and mom nodded and went to get my dress.

"And what are you doing tonight?" My dad asked.

I scratched my head. "Well, me and Jonny are having a date, we are dating now." I told him.

"About time!" Both mom and dad said, my mom came back with a box, and transported it to me.

"You knew?" I sat there in shock.

They nodded. "It was so obvious for a long time, oh well, have fun with Jonny." Mom said. They said goodbye and the screen turned off.

I shook my head as I headed to my room, with the box. "My parents are really strange." Then, for the next hour, I got dressed, and ready. I curled my hair in ringlets, and put on the dress, with the heel shoes, I wore my blue necklace with black hoops earrings.

I heard a knock on the door, five o clock on the dot, I smiled as I opened the door. Jonny smiled as he gave me a bouquet of flowers. He wore a half sleeved blue dress shirt, with tan pants, his black hair was nice and combed.

"You are looking good, shall we?" He held out his arm, I smiled as I placed the flowers on the dresser, and slipped my arm in his. We first grabbed our pokemon and left them in the forest, after telling them to be careful, we went out on our date.

We first ate at a very nice restaurant, talked for a while, then went walking in a nice park that they had. Eventually, it became dark, we had been sitting next to a tree talking for a long time, even though it was simple, I loved it very much.

"We should do this more often." I said as I hugged Jonny.

He wrapped me in his arms in a tight hug. "Yes, when we aren't in trouble or danger." He joked, with that grin of his. I glared as I lifted my head, and was about to retort when he kissed me. I forgot that I was even mad at him.

"Lets go, we need to meet our pokemon before they get worried." I said, once he let go, he sighed but nodded, then we headed towards our meeting spot for our friends. We arrived soon at our meeting spot, to find all our pokemon tired from playing, Adam was there too, worn out. He said nothing as we raised our eyebrows, but returned our pokemon and headed to the center.

We went to our rooms, and got into our pjs after kissing goodnight, and releasing my team, we crawled into our beds, and like that we were gone.

**Authors notes: **Kinda glad thats over with, its longer! I just wanted to put the date in this chapter, and dont worry I will get back to the adventure in the next one. Adam will get more screen time, in the next couple chapters. There will be still romance between them, for an off side thing, and i've decided to put the other regions in different stories. But thats way ahead of me, anywho Review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	20. Traveling Buddies

**Hikaru and Jonny – mine **

**Adam - Zipperino**

This would have been out sooner, but i had writers block on the battle -_-

Traveling buddies.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Can we battle now?" Adam asked, again, for the umpteenth time. We had been on the road for several hours, Adam decided at breakfast to tell us he was joining our group, for the time being.

I sighed as I nodded. "Once we find a large enough area to battle in." I started, and he was gone even before I finished the sentence. "That's the last time I let him anywhere near syrup or sugar." I said to Jonny, who was shaking his head.

"Sorry about him, he can get a little hyper sometimes." Typhlosion explained, he walked with us, knowing his trainer would be back soon.

I laughed. "You have yet to see me if anyone give me coffee." I chuckled, smiling at the memory of when I drank coffee as a dare, Jonny shuddered.

We walked for several more minutes of silence, before Adam came back. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling. "Come on, I found the best area, you too typhlosion." He gabbled as I willingly went with him, and then called back behind him, "Jonny, you come also, we need someone to referee."

We soon came to a large open area with large boulders scattered across the field. Adam let go of my wrist, and ran with typhlosion far enough for a battle field. Jonny walked to the middle and looked at both sides. "How many pokemon do you want to battle with?" He asked.

I looked at Adam. "It's your battle, you choose." I said my hand on a pokeball.

"Three on three." He didn't even have to think about it as he grabbed his own pokeball.

After looking at us both, Jonny announced; "You guys know the rules, three on three, battle begin."

"Lets go Lucario!" Adam cried, releasing his standing dog-like pokemon. He was black and blue, with three spikes, one on his chest, and two on his back paws.

"You're up Sole!" I yelled, calling out my absol, both were ready to battle. I looked in my pokedex to find out information about lucario.

"Aura sphere!" Adam commanded, Lucario charged a blue orb between his paws.

"Counter it with dark pulse!" I ordered. Dark purple orbs surrounded Sole, and fired at the same time that lucario fired his attack. They both collided, creating a cloud of smoke, that filled the battle area, perfect cover if used correctly.

Adam grinned. "I knew this battle was going to be something, now, lucario, use close combat!"

I knew he could sense my pokemon using aura, so I had to put up a defense around Sole. Then, I got an idea. "Sole, use dark pulse around you like a shield!" I cried, hoping that it would work. We heard several hits, and part of the cloud went dark, but soon the cloud cleared. Both of our pokemon were still standing, with lucario panting more heavily than absol.

"Your lucario is really powerful." I said, the excitement of the battle was thrilling.

Adam was still grinning, "Thanks, your absol is not bad either."

"Night slash!"

"Dragon pulse!"

Sole and lucario fired their attacks, several times while they were dodging, but two of their attacks melded together and hit both of our pokemon.

"Use extreme iron tale!" Adam yelled, pointing to my exhausted Sole. When I figured out what that combo was, lucario was right next to Sole, hitting him with a powerful iron tale.

"Absol is unable to battle, the first round goes to lucario!" Jonny declared, when he saw that my pokemon was down for the count.

I recalled Sole. "You did good, now take a nice long rest." I whispered to him, after I put the ball back on my belt, I grabbed another. "Lets see how you do with this pokemon, come on out Ace!" I cried, releasing my next pokemon.

Adam recalled his pokemon, and let out one of the Kanto starters. "Lets do this, Blastoise!"

"A water type huh?" I said, looking at the final evolution stage of squirtle, I shrugged and called out-

"Ariel ace!"

Ace flew into the air, then towards blastoise, gaining speed while glowing white. Only when Ace was close to him, did Adam call out; "Skull bash!"

My eyes widened, as his pokemon's head glowed white, blastoise leaned back, then went forward, making contact right when Ace hit.

"Are you ok?" Both of us asked our pokemon, both took the hits hard, they nodded as they breathed heavily.

"Now use hydro pump!" Adam demanded, his grin never once left his face.

It took a little while for me to figure out what to do next. "All right, use double brave bird!" I called out, I just love combination attacks. Ace made several copies of himself, they dispersed themselves across the field, all glowing red, as they sped towards blastoise.

"Target practice, go wild." Adam said, blastoise nodded, firing powerful blasts of water at all of the copies of ace, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Smiling, I shouted; "Now!" Ace came out from behind one of the many boulders and hit blastoise in his chest, dealing a lot of damage, but also wore himself out too.

"Hydro canon." Adam simply said, all I could do was gawk at the powerful move. Ace tried to dodge, but was too slow, as he was hit by the water move. He crashed into a boulder, blastoise cut off the attack, Ace fell to the ground unconscious.

"You are really good." I praised, as we both returned our pokemon, letting them rest for the time being.

"You're not so bad either, not many people can really tire my pokemon to the point of fainting." Adam said, both of us knew who was going to battle next, as we pointed to each other. "Lets do this buddy!"

We yelled at the same time. Piko jumped off of my shoulder and onto the field, while typhlosion ran in front of his trainer.

"I know you've already won the whole battle against me, but that doesn't mean anything to me, I will still go all out on this one." I promised, my eyes gleaming with fierce determination.

Excitement glowed in his eyes. "Good, if you had giving up right now, I would have knocked some sense into you." He said.

"I'll start things off, now Piko, thunder shock!" I commanded, electricity sparked around Piko as he charged up for his attack.

"Use dig!" Adam calmly commanded even though he was brimming with excitement from the battle.

Right when Piko fired his attack, typhlosion dug underground to where we couldn't see him. Piko started to look around acting worried. "Piko, calm down, try and sense where he is." I told him, Piko nodded and closed his eyes, ears up and alert for any sign of movement.

"Metal claw." Adam said, startling me after several minutes of quiet.

The ground started to rumble, showing signs of when he would come up. "Use electric tail to block it."

I countered. Piko's tail glowed white, with electricity, and not a moment too soon, as typhlosion came out of the ground, claws glowing white. After Piko opened his eyes, he brought his tail to counter his opponent's attack. Typhlosion grabbed Piko's tail, and clawed his face, Piko didn't like that, he let out a burst of electricity that blew the two apart.

"Lets finish this, blast burn!" Adam nearly shouted.

"If this is the last attack, then Piko, use volt tackle!" I yelled.

Charging with electricity all around him, Piko raced towards typhlosion who was also charging up for his attack. Fire surrounded typhlosion, he was just beginning to send it out towards Piko, when Piko bolted through the flames and into typhlosion, creating a massive explosion.

Both of us shielded our faces from it, a couple minutes later when we could see, both pokemon were standing, glaring at each other. They stared at each other for a while, when all of the sudden both Piko and Typhlosion collapsed.

"This battle is a tie, but since Adam has two pokemon able to battle, he is the winner of the whole battle." Jonny said, while we ran to our pokemon.

"You did a good job Piko." I said to him, while scooping him up in my arms, I grabbed a potion out of my backpack. "This might sting a bit." I warned, Piko nodded and winced once I sprayed it, but let out a sigh to show that it was working. I placed him on my shoulder, then walked over to where Jonny and Adam was.

"That was fun." I said, grinning as he put back his potion in his backpack, typhlosion looked much better.

Adam stood up. "That was an awesome battle, I learned a few things from this." He said, we found the path once more, and headed to Jubilife once again.

It took us a week to get to the city, in that time we learned more about each other. This was Adam's fourth time to compete in a league, I nearly fell over after hearing that one. He even joined us with our daily training, our pokemon got new training partners too. His whole team consisted of, Typhlosion, Electivire, Scizor, Draonite, Blastoise and Lucario. I also learned that he has a crush on someone, he wouldn't say who it was, but I was going to find out somehow. We also took turns battling random trainers, to gain more experience.

"Ahh, the city, I almost missed the smell of it." Adam claimed, grinning, taking a deep breath of air, when we reached the city.

I sniffed the air, then scrunched up my nose. "All I smell is garbage, I love nature more." I declared as we walked into the city, Adam scowled, stuck his tongue out, but laughed with us after a little bit.

"Answer questions from three of us, and you get a free poke catch." A clown said, jumping right in front of us.

Before anyone could say anything, I screamed, punched the clown in the stomach, grabbed Adam's wrist and Jonny's hand and bolted into the city.

"What was that?" Adam asked, once we were in a mall, and when he could breathe again.

"She's had a bad experience with clowns." Jonny enlightened, I shivered just the thought of remembering the incident at the circus.

I looked around, finally noticed where we ended up, and grinned. "Sweet a mall, let go shopping, for clothes and supplies." I said, forgetting the clown already.

"Ok, lets meet at the food court in three hours, for dinner." Jonny said, we all looked at our watches, nodded, then headed into different directions for some fun.

Those three hours went by fast, as I got some new clothes, I shipped them to my house. I also got some food supplies, and got some new books about legend stories. We met up at the food court, then talked about what we did over some Chinese food. Then we went to the center, played some cards before going to sleep. All in all, it was a pretty normal week, just the way I like it, nothing to worry about, but badges and training. But I couldn't help but worry at the back of my mind, what was Team Galactic up too now.

**Authors notes: **Yays its done ^.^ And its the 20th chapter! im excited about that. But I dont really have much to say, so yall dont hafta listen to me blabbering. I need to go and figure out the next plot for the next chapter now. So review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	21. Professor Rowan

Yays for randomness fillers! they are so much fun to write, the plot will start going in the next chapter or two ^.^ have fun

Professor Rowan

Hikaru's Pov.

"Is there any sign of that evil creature?" I asked, Jonny on my poke gear, while in a building behind a hug bush pot. People walking past looked at me weirdly, but I ignored them, as I waited for the answer to my question. Piko rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore that I was hiding, from a guy dressed up funny with make up.

"No he must be taking a break, if you hurry you can miss him." Jonny's voice came through, with a slight irritation.

"Ok, I will come out." I said, standing up, then cautiously walked to the door, leaned out and looked both ways before coming out. I quickly walked towards the forest outside of Jubilife, I saw Adam and Jonny next to each other by the edge of the buildings.

"Answer three-" The clown started to say, coming out of nowhere.

"RUN AWAY" I yelled loudly, as I burst out running, into the forest, not even bothering to look for my friends.

"Ow." Jonny said, his free hand holding his head, while wincing.

"That must have been a horrible time at the circus." Adam whistled, looking in the direction where she ran off in.

Jonny shook his head "You have no idea." He merely stated, as he also looked into that direction.

I finally stopped running, catching my breath after running a mile in six minutes, I then noticed that my poke gear was still on.

"You should warn me when you are going to scream that loudly in my ear, you nearly got me deaf." Jonny's voice came through.

I chuckled sheepishly, as I brought my gear up "Sorry about that, I didn't expect him to come out of nowhere like that."

I heard a sigh "How far are you." He said.

"A mile, I think." I looked around, all I saw was trees, I then walked over to one, and sat down with my back against one.

"Ok we will meet up with you shortly." Jonny said ending the call.

I heard a groan "Please don't do that again, I don't enjoy hanging onto your hair for dear life, for a mile." Piko complained from my shoulder.

"Ok, but hopefully there wont be those people anywhere else." I said, I waited fifteen minutes before the guys had arrived.

"What took you guys so long." I grinned, standing up, stretching while doing so.

Jonny playfully glared at me "Well, we all cant run a mile in six minutes, so of course we are going to be slow."

I hugged him, then asked with a whimpering tone "Did you miss me?"

"Yes I did." Jonny answered, lifting my head up with his hand, and we kissed.

Adam and Typhlosion groaned "Just get a room already." Adam said.

We broke apart, then started walking towards Sandgem town "Maybe, but the next town isn't for a couple days, so you just have to deal with it." I said grinning.

Adam pulled out an Ipod "That is why I have one of these, to block out any noise, if I turn it up the loudest." He said, waving it back and forth before putting it back inside his backpack, we laughed for a while before going quiet, for several minutes. We traveled for two days, doing the usual training, walking, talking, battling random trainers, and having a good time.

"So this is Sandgem." Jonny said, as we looked out onto the small town, from a hill.

"But its so small, compared to the other cities we have been too." I said.

"I guess this is the kind of town for the professor, nice and quiet, so he can work on his studies." Adam chipped in, "Come on, you told Rowan that we were going to be there today, so race you guys there." He said, racing down the hill, with typhlosion right behind him, heading towards the lab.

Both of us looked at each other "Three, two, one." We counted, then rushed after him, being of course that we never can resist a challenge.

"Here we go again." Piko groaned hanging onto my shoulder, trying hard not to fall off.

Near the bottom of the hill, I jumped off of a boulder, thrusting myself into air, to go as far as I can, going a little past Adam.

"Hey, no fare." Adam exclaimed, trying to catch up to me.

I laughed "You never said anything about the rules." I said sticking my toung out before running faster.

"Is she always like this?" Adam asked Jonny who was catching up to him.

"Yes, she can never resist a challenge." Jonny replied, "She almost never runs out of energy too." He also stated after a moment of running.

Adam rolled his eyes "I couldn't tell, after five minutes of her being in the front of us." He said sarcasticly.

I whipped my head around "Hurry up slowbro's, or I will end up being in first." I taunted, going faster. Four minutes later I neared the lab, with the guys close behind me, when suddenly the front door started to open. My first reflects was to stop, which I managed to do a couple of feet before the door, but the guys wasn't so lucky. They crashed into me, sending all of us into the ground, with me at the bottom.

"Well I had expected you guys to come sometime today, but not like this." A gruff voice said. We looked up to see an old man, with a blue vest and a black tie, black pants and a white lab coat. His hair was short and white, with huge sideburns and a mustache.

"We didn't expect this either." I grumbled, as the guys plus typhlosion got off of me, piko landed right next to me. We all stood up, piko climbed on my shoulder, grinning widely as the professor looked us over.

"Hikaru, Jonny its good to see you again, Adam I didn't know you were traveling with anyone in this region." Rowan addressed all of us.

Adam scratched the back of his head "Well, Hikaru bumped into me, and I've traveled with them ever since, plus they are very interesting." He explained.

"Well don't just stand out here, come on in and tell me about your travels." Rowan gestured for us to come in, we entered into a hallway, filled with door, Rowan shut the door behind us. "Follow me." He said, walking strait, for a little bit then opened a door to the left. His office had papers everywhere, there was little space to walk around.

"Sorry about the mess, did not have anytime to clean up, just take a seat where you can." Rowan said, sitting down behind his desk, we moved papers from several chairs and sat down, typhlosion nudged papers to lay down himself. "Now which one of you guys will start first. He said, looking at us, while leaning back in his chair.

Me and Jonny looked at Adam, both of us wanting to know his adventure through Sinnoh first. Adam held up his hands "Ok, ok I will start first." He surrendered.

He started like any normal trainer, got the coal badge, did the clown questions (Which I shuddered at that part). Explored some of Mt. Coronet, then got the forest badge, took a tour through Celestic ruins, then got the cobble badge. Saw the famous meteorites, then took a trip to the swamp to catch some pokemon, before getting the fen badge. Next was the relic badge, after that he did an actual contest, he then teleported to Canalave to get the mine badge. He traveled all the way up to Snowpoint, after getting some heavy clothes on, to get the icicle badge. On his way back down from their, he got chased by some angry abomasnow's, all the way to Eterna.

"And after that, I decided to train some more, and fill up my pokedex, and that's when I met Hikaru, then we traveled here, after they got their coal badges." Adam finished

Rowan nodded "That's pretty good." He said, then looked at us, but before we could say anything Adam interrupted.

"Ohh yeah I forgot, I ran into Team Galactic when I explored some more of Mt. Coronet, I wiped the floor with one of their commander's, I think her name was Jupiter." Adam nodded, telling us that was it.

"Interesting." Rowan said, then nodded at us to tell him our journey. We told him of our travels, even when we split up. I told him about meeting with Azelf, but not about what she told me, we also told about our meetings with Team Galactic. What really got me going is telling him about my studies about the ruins, that I have seen. I told him about my capture from Hunter J that went to Galactic, and Jonny told him about his trip to Oreburgh.

"And then I crashed into Adam, and well you know the rest." I finished our journey so far.

Rowan frowned "Seems like you guys have interacted with Team Galactic, more then anyone else. Tell me have you seen the news lately?" He asked all of us, we shook our heads, he continued "A couple of days ago Galactic stole the meteorites from Veilstone."

We frowned, and I wondered why they wanted the meteorites, while I was in thought, Rowan got up "Let us go outside, I want to take a look at your pokemon to see how you have been getting along with them." He said motioning us out the door, I hoped up grinning and hurried out the door with the others behind me.

Once we were in the back yard, I grabbed my pokeballs, and threw them up "Come on out." I said, and out came, mae, ace, angel, and sole, piko jumped down from my shoulder joining them on the ground.

"My turn now." Jonny said, throwing his pokeballs in front of him, roselia, staraptor, monferno, buizel and finally shinx came out.

"Don't forget about me." Adam said tossing his pokeballs to reveal, his blastoise, lucario, electivire, scizor, and dragonite, typhlosion also went to hang out with his buddies. The professor took twenty minutes to examine all of our pokemon, so we just spent the time talking about the gyms.

"You all get along very well, with your pokemon, that is very good. You should never ignore your pokemon." He told us, once he was done.

We saluted "Yes sir." We said in serious voices, knowing he would scold us for being goofy in that area.

"There you are professor!" Someone interrupted, we looked to see a young blue haired girl, with a white beanie, with a pokeball on the front. A sleeveless blue blouse, a pink mini skirt, with matching pink knee high boots.

"Ah, Dawn just in time. Dawn these are Hikaru and Jonny, and Adam who you've already known" Rowan made introductions, both me and Jonny waved in hello.

"H-Hello again D-Dawn." Adam stuttered his greeting, turning a little red, his eyes wondering anywhere but at her.

Dawn looked at him "Why hello again Adam." She said bowing her head, in a greeting, then turned to us "Its a pleasure to meet the two of you." She said curtsying.

"Are you ready to go?" Rowan asked Dawn, after she was done greeting us.

She nodded her head, "Yes I am." She answered.

"May I ask, where are you going?" I asked, a plan forming in my head _'So this must be the girl he has a crush on.'_ I thought to myself.

"I am going to Lake Verity to do some research for the professor here." Dawn answered.

I grinned "If you don't mind, can we tag along, I want also want to visit the lake, and it will be fun together, what do you say." I said, with my puppy dog eyes.

Dawn's eye glowed with excitement "It is ok with me, if you guys do not mind it." She replied, looking at the guys, Jonny nodded yes, while Adam stood there with shock.

I smacked his back "He says yes too." I said, while Adam grumbled "Ow."

"Well have a fun trip then, I will see you guys later." Rowan said, before heading inside to do more work. We recalled our pokemon back inside, piko on my shoulder, and typhlosion by Adam's side, we set out west to visit the lake.

My plan for Adam, and Dawn, was just beginning.

**Authors note: **Sorry for it being a day late, I was out of the house most of the day for the past week, so I couldn't hardly write anything. And yes I made the character of Dawn from the manga since I like that one better then the, dense obnoxious girl in the cartoon. So Review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	22. Match making

Ima dork, I now have the poll up, turns out I didnt put it on my profile -_- so check that out. Hurray my proof reader is going to be back for the next chapter ^.^ enjoy!

Match making

Hikaru's Pov.

"What are you planning this time?" Jonny asked me, as we walked couple of feet behind Adam and Dawn.

I feigned surprise "What ever do you mean, I just want to see the lake." I said, trying to look innocent.

He shook his head "No you don't, you have that dangerous look in your eyes, like your planning something. The last time I saw that look, was when you distracted our parents, to go see an Anberlin concert. We got in trouble for it remember" He warned.

Thinking back I grimaced "Yeah I should have planned better for that." I said.

Jonny put his arm around me "That's not what I meant." He said.

I sighed "I know, I know, I will get what Dawn thinks of Adam, before I do anything." I promised, we walked for about ten minutes, when I finally went to do something.

I jogged up to where Dawn and Adam were walking, and linked my arm to Dawn's, "Can I talk to you for a while?" I asked her.

She looked surprised but nodded "Sure." She agreed, Adam had this confused look on his face.

"You can go talk with Jonny." I said to Adam, before getting some distance between us, so we can have some girl talk. "Ok, since I've just met you, I want to know more about you." I said smiling sweetly, she looked at me oddly, but nodded.

She told me that, she was an only child, her mother was the Top Coordinator back in her days, her father helped professor Rowan with his research. Twinleaf town was her home, she does contests, and gyms, but is taking a break to relax.

We were almost to Twinleaf when I couldn't keep it in anymore "So do you like anyone now?" I asked.

Dawn looked right and left, "I actually do. I have known him for a while now, but I'm not sure what to do." She admitted.

"So, who is it." I urged her to answer.

She leaned close to my ear, and whispered "It is, Adam." Dawn blushed and straitened back.

_'Yes!'_ I mentally shouted, I grinned outwardly trying to contain my excitement, for it would ruin my plan, if I gave anything away.

"Do you know anything that can help me?" She asked, shyly not sure what to do "Since you are in love with Jonny." She added.

It was my turn to blush, even though we tried not to show it too badly in public, she still found out. "Well-" I started.

"There's Twinleaf town up ahead." Jonny interrupted, as they caught up with us, seeing the little town coming up.

I rolled my eyes "I will help you out later." I whispered to Dawn, she nodded, as I let go of her, to grab Jonny's hand. We entered the small town, too see it busy with excitement, people running about, a lot of buzz.

"What is going on here?" Adam asked, knowing that this town was not usually busy.

Dawn lit up "I forgot, we are having a festival, plus a small contest, just to compete in, with chocolate as the prize, instead of a ribbon." She explained

"Dawn dear there you are." an older woman called, as she walked towards us, she wore a white long sleeved blouse, with a red apron over blue capri's, and red slip-on shoes. Her hair was blue and fluffed around her head, kind of like an afro, only smaller.

"Mother, why are you here?" Dawn asked, while hugging her mom.

She laughed "I was the Top Coordinator back in my day, so the town asked me to help along with the festival." Her mother said, letting go of Dawn.

"Johanna, we need you over here." Someone from the crowd called out.

"Ok coming." She said, then turned to us "I guess I will see you later." She said goodbye, and rushed to help out.

I turned towards Dawn, with a quizzed look, my mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. Dawn looked at me, saw my look and giggled "That was my mom, Johanna." She explained, we nodded in understanding.

"How about we have some fun in the festival tomorrow." I suggested, this should go really good with my plan in place.

"Sure." They agreed, its good to take some time to rest every now and then.

I looked around "Let's go and see if they need any help with setting this up." I said, we asked around, and sure enough they needed some help. So for the rest of the afternoon, we moved, and helped set up things for the festival. We were about to crash at the pokemon center, when Dawn invited us to spend the night at her house, we had no problem with that. Her house was a two-story house, it wasn't overly big, but it did have more rooms then my house. The dinner was really good, in another room all of our pokemon ate dinner too.

"Well have you thought about a plan?" Dawn asked, once we were in our pj's, the guys shared the guest room, while I shared Dawn's room. I talked to my pokemon, only piko could stay out and sleep with us, since I was a guest.

I smiled "I was thinking, leaving you guys along to hang out at the festival, then you can ask about what he thinks about you." I shared part of my plan.

Once she heard that part, she blushed "What if he says no?" She asked, sitting on top of her bed.

"You never know until you ask." I replied, joining her on the bed. "And who could resist you, I mean your beautiful, and know a lot about pokemon." I added.

"I guess so." Dawn said blushing again at my praises, then brightened at a thought "How about all of us entering the contest, to have some fun." She said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

I grimaced "I do not like contests, I am more of a gym trainer." I said.

She gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes, hands clasped with her lower lip trembling "Please." She pleaded "It would be really fun if all of us will do it."

"Ok." I sighed, I could not resist those eyes, she squealed, jumping up and down, we talked about girl stuff, and I told her of my travels. "We should get to sleep, or we will not be awake tomorrow's festival." I said, it was getting late, and I was being the responsible one right now.

"All right, good night." Dawn said, getting into the covers, I turned off the lights, and crawled into them, minutes later both me and Dawn was asleep.

"She talked you into what?" Jonny asked in disbelief, while we were eating breakfast.

I rolled my eyes "Dawn just said, we are all going to participate in the contest today, to have some fun." I said, Jonny just stared at me like I had a second head. "Quit staring, and finish your breakfast so we can go to the festival."

He chuckled, and soon after we finished our breakfast, returned our pokemon, besides piko and typhlosion, and headed to the middle of town.

"What shall we do first." Adam asked, looking around at all sorts of games and stuff to do.

I made eye contact with Dawn, nodding to her, to show that the plan starts now, then grabbed Jonny's arm. "I forgot to do something, you guys go ahead and have fun, we will meet up with you guys at the contest." I said, and before anyone could say anything, I dashed off, dragging Jonny with me, leaving Adam, Dawn and typhlosion behind.

"What was that?" Jonny asked, as we started to walk around the festival by ourselves. I told him that both of them like each other, but didn't know if they like them back.

"I gave Dawn some advice, and told her I was going to leave them alone for a while, and let them sort our their feelings." I summarized.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised "And." He probed, I gave him my innocent look. "Don't you start that on me, I've known you for a long time, now what else did you do." Jonny sternly said.

I smiled, guess I couldn't pull the wool over his eyes, like I did with Dawn. "Fine, do you know all the people we helped out yesterday?" I asked, he nodded "Well I asked them if they could do anything to help those two to be more close, and they agreed to help." I finished.

Piko shook his head "You just like playing the match maker don't you." He said, I giggled and nodded

Jonny then distracted me by putting his arm around me, and kissed me lightly. "Lets forget about them for a while and have some fun." He whispered in my ear, I giggled again and agreed. We spent the hours playing games, eating and walking around holding hands.

"All who want to participate in the contest, sign up right now, because it starts in one hour." A voice came through speakers all throughout the festival.

"All right lets go." Jonny said, then we headed in the direction to sign up.

"I wonder where they are." I wondered out lout, since I did leave them behind.

"You wonder where who are?" A voice came from behind us, we turned around to see, Adam and Dawn, but more importantly they were holding hands.

"Adam, Dawn, so how was it." I said grinning ever since I saw their hands.

Adam grinned "You are so going down on that contest." He grinned, as we started walking again.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, I still love being challenged.

He nodded "Sure is." He said.

"What Adam means, is thank you." Dawn said, playfully punching his arm with her free hand, Adam just blushed slightly and nodded. We got to the sign up both, once we had entered in, I looked around at the other competitors. There were about twenty other people there my age or younger, one boy stood out though. He was about my height, with black cargo's, a white shirt and scarf, red and black shoes with a red baseball cap, over his short brown hair.

_'Something tells me that I might have to look out for that guy.'_ I thought to myself, he yawned big then went to the dressing room, I shrugged, guess I will see what he can do later.

We went into separate dressing rooms, to get ready for the contest "So tell me everything." I said, as we were changing. She smiled, then told me what happened after we left, at first it was awkward, but after they played some games, it wasn't. It was at lunch when Dawn asked what he felt about her, he said that he liked her, then realized what he said, and turned bright red. She giggled and confessed that she likes him too, they decided to go out as a couple. They walked around a bit, when random people from booths, made them do couple games, before and after they went out.

"And then we saw you guys." Dawn finished, I smiled as I put some make up on, I wore my second outfit, only with black leggings instead of my jeans. My hair was in curls, and in a half pony tail. Dawns outfit was a pink sundress that went to her knees, with some pink shoes, and her hair was pulled into a high pony tail.

"The contest will start in fifteen minutes." An announcement came over the speakers, they were holding the contest outside, on a battle field, they put some bleachers up, and a screen for the contest.

I called out all of my pokemon "We are going to do a contest, one time only, and I want to know who wants to compete in it." I asked my pokemon.

"I want to." Mae and Angel said at the same time, I smiled and returned my other pokemon.

"Ok, angel I will use you in the performance round, and mae I will use you in the battle round, because you need some more experience." I gave instructions, they nodded.

"Lets go find our boys." Dawn said, dragging me to the arena, after I recalled mae and angel. We arrived five minutes before it was going to start, we looked and found the guys waving at us. Jonny was wearing a navy blue half long sleeved button up shirt, with his khaki pants, his hair was nicely combed.

Adam was wearing a long dark green button up shirt, with black pants, and black shoes, his hair was also neat.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked us once we greeted them, us girls nodded, I started to get nervous, I really do not like crowds.

"All right, let the contest begin!" One of the lady's from Twinleaf said, Dawn's mother was a judge with nurse Joy and officer Jenny. "Our first competitor is Calvin." She said.

Calvin came up to the field, he was wearing a black tuxedo, black converse, a tophat, and a cane with a pokeball on it. "Shine on Glaceon." He said, throwing a pokeball in front of him, out came his glaceon surrounded with icicles, as she landed gracefully. With his direction she used, blizzard to cover the whole field with ice, and she skated on it, then she used ice beam to make a ramp. Jumping up in the air she used solarbeam to break all of the ice, ending their performance.

"I was right." I mumbled to myself, as I watched him leave, he tripped over himself once he reached the other people are. Several more people went, I was getting more nervous then before, Adam came out with his typhlosion and did really cool fire moves, he got a high score. Dawn came out next with her piplup and did really good too. After several more people Jonny came out with his roselia did grass moves along with poison sting, he got a high score too. More people did their performance, then I realized I was the last person to compete.

"And here is our last performer, Hikaru." She said, as I came out, I stumbled a little as I threw out my pokeball. I borrowed Dawn's water capsule, angel came out water surrounding her, I had her use hydro pump all around, then thunder wave. At the end of it she evolved into a dragonite, I smiled as she came down, excited that she was ready.

"And there you go folks, now give us a couple minutes to figure out who gets in the next round." The lady said, once I returned angel and got off the area.

"Congratulations." Adam and Dawn said to me, Jonny hugged me when I came over to them.

"Thanks." I replied, then we waited for a couple minutes.

"And the lucky people are.."

**Authors notes: **He he, im evil yes I know :D yall will hafta wait for the next chapter for the battles. Sorry for taking longer then usual, I had writers block, plus I didnt feel like writing some of the days, even though I tried . anywho review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	23. Lake Verity

**Disclaimer: if you want go to the last chapters or the first one, **

**Adam – Zipperino **

**Calvin - Pokefan101**

**Special thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this :)**

Yays for my proof reader is back! im happy, and for the last chapter i forgot to mention that Calvin was an Oc, if anyone still wants a char in here, they can just tell me :)

Lake Verity.

Hikaru's Pov:

I breathed a sigh of relief, as all four of us made it to the next round. Calvin also made it too, and Dawn and I jumped for joy. We all waited for several minutes before we found out who we would battle, for the chocolate, that was my goal. It ended up I would face Calvin, then, if Jonny won, I would get to battle him if I also won. Adam and Dawn were on the other side.

"Will Hikaru and Calvin come up to the battle field?" The lady called. I later found out that her name was Mary.

"Good luck." Jonny said, after a quick peck to the lips, Piko was on his shoulder, since I was battling now.

I smiled, still slightly nervous, but I was feeling good about the battling part. I just needed to worry about making the pokemon look good.

Both of us got to our respectful places, and we nodded to show that we were ready. "Let the contest battle begin!" Mary cried.

"Come on out!" Both of us yelled, throwing our pokeballs in front of us. Mae came out of mine, while a short blue penguin pokemon came out of his.

_'A Sinnoh starter this time, a water pokemon at that too.' _I thought, looking at them, the time started at five minutes.

"Piplup, use water gun!" Calvin ordered, making the first move.

"Mae, dodge it and use quick attack!" I called out.

Water came out of piplup's mouth, and shot towards Mae. It looked powerful, but thankfully Mae dodged it, and disappeared, then reappeared, hitting piplup. Calvin lost some points from the board, and I grinned. _'Maybe this battle isn't so hard after all,' _I thought, as some of my nervousness went away.

"Double shadow ball!"

"Waterfall!"

_'Crap,'_ I thought, as Mae used double team, while charging up the shadow ball from her copies. Piplup used waterfall on the ground, canceling out the shadow balls that came flying towards him. Once it was clear, he was no where to be seen. Calvin pointed up, and I looked up to see his piplup high, he must have climbed the waterfall.

"You know what to do." Calvin said, as piplup came down. He went head on, then his beak glowed white, and he started to spin. Before I could say anything, piplup slammed into Mae, doing a lot of damage to her. "Finish this up with bubble beam!" Calvin cried, pointing at Mae.

"Try and use shadow ball!" I called out to Mae as she slowly got up, she was powering up when the bubble beam hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Calvin is the winner!" Mary declared, Calvin recalled his pokemon, while I scooped up mine.

"I failed you, didn't I?" Mae asked weakly.

I frowned. "No you did not, you did just fine. It was, after all, our first contest, so don't go saying that again." I consoled, putting her on my shoulder, as we headed back to my friends.

"So, it was your first contest?" Calvin questioned, catching up to us. I nodded. "Are you going to be a contester?" He asked.

"Nope, I am into gym battles, contests are really not my thing." I replied.

He laughed. "Do not beat yourself up about that battle, I've already won three ribbons, so I just wanted to try a move out in this contest, to practice more." He explained.

We arrived where my friends were standing. We made introductions and waited while several people fought, it was then Adam and Dawn's fight. He used lucario, while Dawn used her ponyta, they were evenly matched. Adam would have beaten her, but she called out 'I love you' in the middle of it, which made him freeze up, allowing her to win. Jonny faced two people- the first one he won, but the second one was Calvin. It was a good battle, but in the end Calvin won with piplup, beating Jonny's shinx.

The last battle was awesome, even though Dawn had the disadvantage. It was a battle like no other, moves canceling each other out, while still making the pokemon look good.

"Time is up, and the winner is..." Mary teased, we all looked to the board, a face came up "Dawn, from Twinleaf!" Dawn smiled, and thanked her ponyta before recalling her, she also thanked Calvin for the wonderful battle. She went up to the small stage, and accepted the thirty boxes of chocolate, she sent twenty of then home, and gave the rest to us.

"What now?" Adam asked, after we changed back into our regular clothes, and healed our pokemon. Calvin wanted to see the festival more, but we did get his number, if we wanted to hang out some more.

"Since we haven't visited the lake yet, why don't we do that now." I suggested, eating some of the chocolate bars.

"Ok." They agreed, and off we went for a couple miles, then we reached the beautiful lake, there was a small island in the middle of it.

I felt a presence awakening, and I knew that getting more people involved, was a bad idea, even though they were our friends. "How about we split up to gather more information about this lake." I suggested. Dawn and Adam nodded as the went to their right, holding hands whilst doing so, me and Jonny held hands too as we went left.

"What is it now?" Jonny asked, once we were out of range from them.

I sighed. "You saw through that already?" I asked in amazement, then grinned at him "You're getting better at this."

He grinned back. "Yes, but you still haven't answered my question."

"You will see soon." I promised, as the presence came closer.

Before he could say anything more, someone came up out of nowhere. '_Hikaru, you're late, what took you so long?'_ A pokemon queried, she looked like her sister, but had a pink round head, with four hair-like locks.

Jonny dropped his jaw in surprise, he could also understand her, because she was using psychic to communicate with us. I rolled my eyes. "Well sorry for being a little later, if you haven't got the memo,

I was captured by Team Galactic for a while." I replied, Jonny took out his 'Dex.

_'Mesprit, the psychic pokemon. Although it slumbers at the bottom of the lake, its spirit is said to leave its body and flitter on the water surface,'  
_

Mesprit frowned. _'They didn't tell me about that part, I am so going to kill them.'_ She said, growling at the water, there was a rumbling on the surface. She sighed then turned towards us. _'I need to borrow Hikaru for a while.' _She said to Jonny, a blue glow surrounded me and Piko, and in a blink we were gone. Jonny sat on the ground staring out into lake. "What the crap?" He muttered, shaking his head.

"Where are we?" I asked, I looked all around me, and saw nothing except for white.

_'We are in between dimensions, it was the only way they could come and meet you.'_ Mesprit explained, looking around, waiting impatiently.

"Who?" I asked again, I really hated it when I had no idea what's going on, plus I liked to annoy people, or pokemon, that did.

She rolled her eyes. '_You will see in a minute.'_ She said to me then called out; _'Come on guys we don't have all day!'_

A voice chuckled. '**Come on now, we aren't that late.'** The voice said, it was deep like a male's, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice, even more so when three portals opened up. **  
**

One was blue, the other purple, and the last one was white- three large dragon-like pokemon came out of them. I almost fainted at the sight of those three. "Dialga, Palkia and Arceus." I breathed, Piko was just as surprised.

_'What took you so long?'_ Mesprit asked, folding her small arms, while glaring at each of them.

**'We have stuff to do, unlike you, who just sits in your lake watching people." **Dialga said, glaring at Mesprit, his voice was also deep.

_'Yes, yes, but did you know that Hikaru was captured for several days, by the enemy?" _Mesprit asked.  
At this both Dialga and Palkia looked at Arceus and roared; **'Why didn't you tell us?'** _  
_

Arceus sighed. **'Because, one- you guys would have freaked out, like you are doing now, and two- she was not ready then, it would have taken her into shock.' **He answered.

"Wait a minute," I said, holding both my hands up, I was getting more confused by the minute. "I want to know what is going on, I have not a clue why you three legendaries want with me."

All three looked at me. **'Well, since you're here, you need to know this, you're-' **Arceus started, but I cut him off.

"Normal right, I am just a normal trainer, who wants to beat the Sinnoh league, and is in love with my best friend, I am normal!" I ranted for several minutes while they just stared at me.

Arceus coughed, making me stop. **'Dialga and Palkia's guardian.'** He finished.

I dropped to the ground "Dang it, why me?" I asked.

**'Your natural ability to hear pokemon talk for one.' **Dialga said.

**'And you come from an interesting line.'** Palkia finished, I looked up at that, and frowned, I was about to say something, when Arceus gave him a look, telling him not to say anything else.

**'I gave you a lot of trouble, to make sure you were ready to be a guardian, your training has improved a lot, but don't worry it will only last until your eighteenth birthday.' **He explained.

I glared at him. "You were the reason why my life has been messed up, and why trouble has been following me around?" I accused, standing up "Once I get stronger you are so getting captured!"

Palkia chuckled. **'Now that's something I would love to see.'** He said, Dialga agreed.  
**'All right you two, we need to go, we have already spent too much time in here.'** Arceus said.

They nodded and Palkia turned towards me. **'We will contact you later, to show you how to keep in contact with us. If we want, we can also know what you are thinking too.'** He said, then two portals opened up, they flew back in, to where ever it was that they went.

Arceus' portal opened up, but he looked back at me as if he remembered something. **'You can not tell anyone about this. And a legendary wants to help protect you, he will be there shortly, but be ready to battle him.' **He said, and with that he was gone.

_'They forgot about me, again.' _Mesprit said, annoyed but then smiled at me. _'Lets get you back, I guess __I will see you later.'_ With that she teleported me back to a surprised Jonny.

"So what happened?" Jonny asked, I sighed and hugged him.

"I cant tell you now, but maybe later, if I get the ok." I said, my mind buzzing with all of the new information.

He nodded, then we started walking. "I am fine with waiting for a while." I smiled gratefully at him. It took us fifteen minutes to meet up with Adam and Dawn, half way around the lake. We compared our findings, but left out the part where Mesprit showed up and me disappearing for a bit.

"Do you know when the legendary is going to come?" Piko asked, once we sat next to the trees for some relaxation.

I shook my head. "No idea." I whispered, since Adam and Dawn did not know about my natural gift.

"Hikaru, you should see this." Adam said, causing us to look up, out into the lake stood a figure looking at us.

"The Northern Winds." Jonny gasped in amazement.

_'Great, why cant anything be easy around here.'_ I thought as I looked onto him, then smiled. _'__Bring it on.'_

**Authors notes: **Well there isn't much to say, except for I really hate doing contest battles . not my kind of thing. And dont worry about the mary sue thing, I will only have that one legendary for her, and one other thing, but she wont learn that until the next region. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	24. A crazy day

**Disclaimers: yatta yatta i dont own pokemon only the plot and my OC's **

**Adam – Zipperino **

**Calvin – Pokefan101 **

Sorry it took a little longer, i had two battles in here -_- and plus i got the first page dont within a day, but then got writers block for most of the week. Enjoy reading ^.^

Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this

A crazy day.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Suicune." Adam stated, confirming who it was out on the lake. He reached for a pokeball, Suicune saw the movement and growled, warning him not to move.

"I wonder why Suicune is here?" Dawn asked, hiding behind Adam, he stared at her, not blinking.

I walked until I was at the edge of the lake. "I think I know why," I said, all of them looked at me with confused looks. Suicune looked at me, he nodded at me, while air swirled around me, lifting me up and out into the lake.

"Hikaru, what if he takes you away?" Jonny yelled out to me.

I turned my head back towards him. "He won't, I just know it." I replied, before the mist covered the entire lake, making sure no one saw our battle. Suicune set me down on the small isle in the middle, so I would not fall in the water, if he was distracted.

"Are there any rules?" I asked, taking out a pokeball.

He shook his head. "None, besides no running away." He stated.

I smirked. "Now why would I run away from a challenge, that would be very unlike me." I said shaking my head, then tossed the pokeball in front of me. "Lets do this, Ace." Ace was surprised about going up against a legendary, but then shrugged and got ready. I held up a finger. "Another question, what if I lose.?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, lets just say, you'd better not lose." He simply said, I shivered at his warning.

I decided to start this battle. "Use aerial ace!" I commanded.

Ace flew straight towards Suicune, surrounded by a white light, he dodged the attack, then hit Ace with hydro pump, doing a lot of damage. He smirked. "I thought you were better then this." He goaded.

Glaring at him, I called out; "Air slash!" Ace shook off the excess water, blue-ish white light, surrounded his wings, and he shot his attack towards Suicune.

He dodged most of the attacks, but several managed to hit. I was the one smirking this time. "Who was better at this?" I asked.

"Do not do that." Piko warned from my shoulder, I paid no attention to him.

He said nothing, but before I could do,, or say anything he froze Ace solid, with ice beam, then grinned.

"How was that?"

I growled and recalled my frozen Ace "Let me go." Piko begged, with pleading eyes.

I shook my head, and grabbed another pokeball. "I will use you when he is tired." I promised, as I sent out Angel. Suicune started first, with aurora beam. I told Angel to dodge it, then had her use agility, followed by dragon rage. It wore him down a little, but he rebounded with ice beam, which, thankfully, Angel dodged.

"Twister." I said, before Suicune could do anything. Angel twirled around in circles creating a small tornado, then sent it off to him. He dodged it, then used blizzard, covering the battle field with ice. Angel was almost down for the count just from that one. I grabbed another pokeball. "Sole, come out and help out Angel!" I called out, as Sole appeared.

"You're learning." Suicune mused, looking more tired from the attacks.

I smiled. "Thank you." I replied, then pointed at him. "Sole, use dark pulse, Angel, thunder wave!" I called out Angel's trump card. Sole fired a lot of dark pulses to distract Suicune, as he fired aurora beams right back at him. Right before Angel released her attack, Sole jumped behind her, taking no damage as Suicune got hit by the attack.

Suicune was about half way down in health, when he used gust, knocking Angel unconscious, while doing a little damage to Sole. I returned Angel. "Use double night slash!" I commanded, Sole nodded and used double team, then charged up night slash while he was running towards Suicune. As Sole slashed Suicune, he let loose bubble beam from close range, knocking him out.

I whispered thanks to him, after I recalled Sole, then looked at Piko "You know what to do." I said, as Piko jumped down, looking excited to face a legendary.

"What's taking her so long." Jonny questioned, after twenty minutes of waiting.

Adam put a hand on his shoulder, refraining him from going in there. "Well, since the mist hasn't cleared, I'm guessing that they are still battling." He said, trying to cheer everyone up, Dawn was also getting nervous. "What kind of research do we have left?" Adam asked, to distract them.

Dawn thought about it a little before answering; "We need to test the water, soil and trees around here, plus take samples of them." They nodded, and worked for another twenty minutes on the research, but the mist was still there.

"Where is she?" Jonny asked, trying to look into the mist.

"Where is who?" A voice said, from behind them, they turned around to see Hikaru leaning against Suicune in a tree, with a tired Piko on her shoulder.

"Hikaru!" They cried in surprise, I grinned, and Suicune moved without telling me, making me fall to the ground.

"What happened?"

"Is your pokemon all right?"

"Is Suicune yours?"

They all asked at the same time, I put my hands up to quiet them, once I had sat up. "Ok, we battled, because he wanted to protect me, and he took out most of my pokemon. Yes, I captured Suicune, I named him Rain, and I decided to scare you guys, to have some fun." I explained, as Rain landed right besides me.

They stared at me with shock, I got up, and recalled Rain. "Are we done here, I am a bit tired, and want to rest before heading out tomorrow." I said, they snapped out of their shock, and started walking with me back towards the Twinleaf.

"This is Jupiter reporting in." Jupiter said, coming out of the trees a few yards from where the group left.

"Go ahead." Saturn said from the other end of the line.

"Well, our young friend Hikaru was at the lake too, it seems that she does know the lake guardians, because she disappeared with Mesprit for about ten minutes. Plus, soon after, she captured a Suicune, then left the lake with her friends." Jupiter said, giving all the information she had seen in the past hour.

"Interesting, I will report it to Cyrus, keep on studying the lake." Saturn answered.

"Roger that, Jupiter signing off." She said, ending the call, then looked out into the lake "Mesprit, you will be ours." She muttered to herself, before carrying out her orders.

By the time we reached the town, the sun was setting, and the festival was just closing, so we decided to help out with the cleaning. We met up with Calvin, who was also helping out, afterwards we decided to grab a bit to eat, and talked about random stuff.

"You remind me of a older version of my younger sister." Calvin said to me, as we were finishing our dinner.

I cocked my head. "How so?" I asked, taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper.

He smiled. "Well, of all the random things you say and do, plus she is kind of a klutz, right now she traveling in the Hoenn region."

"Huh." I muttered, thinking that over a bit.

Calvin looked at Adam. "Do you want to have a battle now?" He asked, we all looked at Adam for the answer.

He nodded. "Sure, but why?" He asked back.

"Because, I have fought Hikaru, Jonny and Dawn, but you are the only person I have not fought, so I want to know how you do in a battle." He explained, Adam agreed. We finished our dinner, and soon after was at a battle field, Calvin on the left and Adam on the right. Me and Dawn sat down at a bench to the side, while Jonny refereed.

"All right, it will be a three-on-three battle, you guys know the rules, so battle begin." Jonny said.

"Scizor, you're up!" Adam cried, throwing his pokeball in front of him.

"Come on out, ambipom!" Calvin called out, releasing his pokemon.

I got out my 'Dex and pointed it to the ambipom, since I already scanned scizor in earlier.

_'Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. It uses its two tails to shell nuts, and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship.'  
_

"Scizor, use metal claw!" Adam ordered, starting off the battle. Scizor nodded and rushed towards ambipom with a lot of speed, his claws glowing white.

"Dodge and use swift!" Calvin shouted, ambipom jumped in the air, and fired swift at scizor when he was past her.

"Fire punch!"

"Flash canon!"

Even though swift did some damage to scizor, he got right back up, and charged his attack, while ambipom raced toward him, one hand had fire around it. Both attacks hit each other, while ambi was half way to scizor, but scizor gave a push and knocked ambi back to her trainer.

"Double hit!" They both shouted at the same time, both pokemon rushed to each other, and used double hits, scizor with his claws and ambi with her tail-paws. It was awesome with the speed that they were hitting each other, you could hardly see their moves, because they were so fast. After several minutes of fighting each other, they separated from each other, moving back to their places when they first started the battle.

"Giga impact!" Adam commanded.

"Hyper beam, lets finish this!" Calvin cried.

Scizor put his claws together and formed an attack much like hyper beam, ambipom opened her mouth and charged up hyper beam. They fired their attacks at the same time, hitting each other at the same time knocking each other unconscious.

"You're not so bad." Adam complimented, recalling his pokemon, and pulled out another pokeball.

"You too." Calvin agreed, also recalling his pokemon, and sent out his next pokemon "Luxray, you're up!"

Adam sent out his pokemon. "Electivire, time to go!"

I got the information on luxray, noticing that Jonny's shinx would evolve into that someday.

"Discharge!" Both yelled at the same time, me and Dawn giggled at this. Yet again, both pokemon fired their electric attacks, canceling them when they hit.

"Thunder!" They called out the same time, they glared at each other while the pokemon charged up, then for no reason they burst out laughing.

"Well, we did choose the same type of pokemon." Adam said, grinning.

Calvin nodded. "Yep, but that doesn't mean it won't be a wonderful battle." He concluded, both pokemon hit each other, doing the same damage.

"Thunder fang!"

"Ice punch!"

Luxray charged forwards with his fangs sparking with electricity, electivire's paw grew cold as they hit each other. His paw punched luxray in his side, while luxray bit into his other arm, they let go after a while.

"Spark, lets go!" Calvin yelled, pointing at electivire.

Adam grinned and simply said; "Earthquake."

Calvin's eyes grew wide as luxray was charging up his attack, electivire stomped his feet on the ground, causing the field to shake. "Giga impact!" Adam called, luxray was on the ground from the last attack, electivire opened his mouth, charging up his attack.

"Try and use iron tail!" Calvin urged his pokemon to get up, electivire fired his attack, and luxray brought his glowing white tail up. But it couldn't stop the attack, as he was knocked backwards, when the smoke cleared, his eyes were swirly.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Electivire wins this battle." Jonny said.

Both trainers thanked their pokemon before recalling them, typhlosion looked at his trainer, willing to be sent in, he shook his head. "Not this time buddy." He said, grabbing a ball, and tossed it in front of him. "Dragonite, your turn!"

"Glaceon, battle stance!" Calvin said, calling out his eveelution.

"Ok, glaceon, blizzard!" Calvin commanded, pointing to the dragonite.

"Fly." Was all Adam said, hoping to dodge that attack in the air, but when his dragonite flew down to attack her, he got damaged by it.

"Use draco meteor!"

Dragonite stored up his dragon energy, he shot it in the sky, and it went off like fireworks, coming down onto the battle field. "Dig." Calvin said, not worrying at all, glaceon dug, just missing the attack by seconds. Dragonite looked around, trying to figure out where glaceon was, Calvin smiled. "Shadow ball!"

Glaceon came up behind dragonite, and fired a dark energy ball to him. "Use fly again!" Adam called out, he flew several feet off the ground, and tried to fly away from the shadow and to her. It still hit him, but only slightly slowed him down as he crashed into glaceon, doing quiet a lot of damage.

"Hyper beam!"

"Ice beam!"

Dragonite was almost done charging up hyper beam, when glaceon fired her ice beam, it covered him completely, rendering him unable to battle or move.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner, so this means, that the battle is a tie!" Jonny concluded, the two trainers recalled their pokemon, and all of us walked to the middle of the field.

They shook hands. "It was a great battle I learned some cool battle strategies." Calvin said.

Adam grinned. "Me too, it was fun, but I cannot wait until we battle again." He said, Calvin nodded, we said our goodbye, and since it was getting late, we headed back to Dawn's house. Me and Dawn took turns using the shower, and talked a bit before exhaustion took over and made us say goodnight, then drifted off into the dream world.

**Authors notes: **Yays for it being done! So I got some good news and bad news. The good news is, that in the spring I might be taking some courses for college. (because I couldnt figure out what to do last summer) One of them will be a writing class ^.^ but the bad news is, it might take me longer then a week to finish a chapter :( hopefully I will be done with this story, and on to the next one in Hoenn. Anywho review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	25. Canalave City

**Disclaimer: i really dont own pokemon, only my Oc's and the plot **

**Adam – Zipperino **

I noticed that i always have an excuse when im later then usual getting this out. This one is better, cause i was sick half of the week, and its very hard to write when i have a splitting headache . so hope yall enjoy this :)

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this!**

Canalave City.

Hikaru's Pov:

Dawn and I woke up about the same time in the morning, got dressed into our normal clothes, and headed to breakfast. The guys had already started eating when we had arrived. Our breakfast was a ton of pancakes, with fruit on the side. After breakfast, we discussed what was going to happen next- it was decided that Jonny and I would go on our journey, while Dawn and Adam stayed in the town for a bit, before finishing up their gym battles, and contests.

"I guess if we don't bump into each other, we will see you at the Sinnoh league." I said, when we were outside, with all of our stuff.

They nodded. "We look forward to that." Adam said, we hugged, then said goodbye, and we waved heading to our next city-Canalave.

It was close to lunch time when we stopped, we made introductions for our team that didn't know my new member, then trained for a while after that. We then made lunch, and sat around eating for a while.

I turned to Rain; "So, what were you going to do if I lost?" I asked.

Rain looked up from eating, and smiled. "Well, for starters, I would have knocked you unconscious, then carried you off to a remote location. And probably kept you there until the danger passed away, then continued to stalk you for the rest of your life." He replied, then went back to eating like it was nothing.

Both of our mouths dropped open, after several minutes I was able to speak. "So, what happened to the normal legendaries, that just gave you powers, or instructions, and say, 'here you go, now do it.' I mean what is it with this sadist character?" I complained.

He laughed. "Well, you better get used to it, I'm not even the worst, this is one of the ways we can have fun. Not a lot of people can understand what we say, but when we get those people, we make bets on who can annoy them the fastest. But don't worry, none of them have gone insane." He explained, as we finished our lunch.

I shook my head and sighed. "Legendaries." I said like that was enough, Jonny nodded, agreeing with me. After we had cleaned up, we were sitting, just to enjoy the nice weather, when I remembered another thing. "Mae, can you come over here?" I called.

Mae perked her ears up, and trotted over to me, and sat down in my lap. "What is it?" She asked.

I dug around for a paper I picked up in a city, and pulled it out of my backpack that was next to me. I opened it up. "Well, since you're old enough to think about this, I want you to choose to evolve into any of these seven eeveelutions. Or just stay as you are as an eevee, and whatever choice you make, I will help out in anyway I can." I promised, and showed her the paper.

After several long minutes, she pointed. "I want to evolve into this one." She said. The one she had pointed at was a an eeveelution with a tan body, but its ears and tail were leaves, and it had brown paws.

I smiled, by this time all of my pokemon were surrounding us. "A leafeon huh? Well, I guess I had better train you in Eterna forest then." I said, Mae wagged her tail happily, I looked at Jonny while petting Mae. "Can we fly there on our pokemon? I do not want to get lost for a week again." I asked, the first couple of times getting lost was fun, but after that it just got annoying.

Jonny laughed. "It all depends on our pokemon, I am ok with it, if they are." He said.

I looked at our two flying types. "Well guys, are you up to it?" I asked them, they looked at each other, then back at us, and nodded. I jumped for joy, and cheered, we returned our pokemon, besides Piko, and climbed aboard our pokemon. We flew until the evening when a bad storm stopped us, we quickly found a cave, with some firewood that was only a little bit soaked. I made us some soup for dinner, and got out the pokemon food, as we released our pokemon.

"So, what can we do in Canalave?" I asked Jonny, snuggled in his arms as we stared out into the storm, after we finished dinner, and cleaning.

He let go of me with one arm, and grabbed his pokegear. "They have a big library there." He first said.

My eyes sparkled. "We are _so_ going there first!" I exclaimed, interrupting him before he could say anything.

He chuckled. "I know that, there isn't much there, besides the gym, and a ferry that takes you to Fullmoon and Iron Island." He said, then put his pokegear away, and continued to hug me. Some of our pokemon went to explore the cave, while the others just laid down, ready to sleep.

"I think it's time to sleep." I said, yawning, the others had come back by now, from their exploration trip, and were now sleeping.

Jonny sighed. "Ok, but I want to try something out first." He said, I twisted around so I could see his face, and opened my mouth to say something, when he brought my head to his. I almost melted in his kiss, but when he drew me closer, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and explored the inside, before he leaned back to look at my face. "Did you like it?" Jonny asked, not knowing what to except from me.

My mouth was still open, and I was still staring at him. I shook my head and murmured; "more." as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He needed no more invitation as we kissed again, this time I didn't just sit there, I played around with his tongue too. After we let go a second time, because we needed air, I sighed as I leaned against his chest "We should do this more often." I said, as his fingers stroked my hair that was down.

"We should." Jonny agreed, then yawned. "But now it's time to go to bed." I rolled my eyes, but kissed him once more, before getting out my sleeping bag, saying goodnight and crawling in it.

In the morning, the rain stopped, but it was still cloudy. We had a quick breakfast, and was about to return everyone but the flying pokemon, when Rain said something; "I will take you guys the rest of the way."

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked, as Piko went to his usual spot on my shoulder.

Rain nodded at the birds. "Because, I can get you there faster, plus these two will need a break, even if they are well trained." He replied.

"Is that true?" I asked our flying pokemon, they nodded, I sighed. "Ok." I agreed with him, then turned to Jonny, who was confused, and quickly told him what Rain had said. After thinking it through, he agreed, and we recalled everyone but Rain and Piko. We climbed on Rain, me in the front holding on his neck, and Jonny put his arms around my waist, and off we went.

It took us until noon to get to Canalave, it was a small town, with some warehouses for the ships that came and went.

I recalled Rain before we entered the city, so not to freak anyone out that I had a legendary from the wrong region. "Lets heal our pokemon first, while they heal we can eat." I said grinning, as my stomach growled.

Jonny chuckled. "Lets go." He took my hand with his, and we walked to the pokemon center. We dropped off our pokemon, to be healed and fed, and grabbed some pizza and soda for lunch. During lunch we talked about our next battle to past the time, soon after we got our fully healed pokemon.

"Onto the library!" I shouted once we were outside, Piko sighed and held on to my shoulder as I dashed towards the library, leaving Jonny to follow. Three hours later, I was done with reading the books, renewing my memory of some legends, and quietly woke Jonny up from his nap. "I am done, lets see about going to the islands." I whispered, he nodded and went with me outside.

We came to the docks, and found several boats, but oddly enough we couldn't see any sign of where you can get to the islands. "Are you young-un's looking for the guy who takes strangers to the islands?"

A voice came behind us, we looked to see a sailor taking a break, smoking. I tried to hide my distaste of smoking and nodded, hoping he could help. "He stopped making trips to the islands a while ago, muttering something about his son." He explained with a heavy accent.

I shared a look with Jonny before asking; "Do you know where he lives?"

He nodded and pointed to the west of the city. "It's in between them trees, ye can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot." I beamed, before hurrying Jonny along with me to the direction of the house. We had arrived at his house, it was small but fairly decent. I knocked on the front door, hoping that the family heard me, and that they weren't in town on business.

The door opened to reveal a tanned sailor who looked to be in his early fifties. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Hikaru, and this is Jonny, we heard that your son was in trouble, and wondered if we could try and help him." I said.

He looked at us for a while before holding the door wider, and gestured us in "You can try." He said, guiding us to his son's bedroom, where there was a boy sleeping, what seemed to be peacefully. But then he started to flail around like he was having a nightmare, muttering; "Dar...Dark is watching me."

The father sighed. "It has been like this for a week, I think what would help is a lunar wing, but I am so worried about him, I do not want to leave the house." He explained.

I grinned, and when Jonny saw my face he groaned, knowing what would come next, "I will go get the lunar wing, I know of the legend behind Cresselia and Darkrai." I said, assuming that since Fullmoon island was close the son was mentioning Darkrai, as he was the only one who gave you nightmares, whenever he was around.

The sailor brightened when he heard this. "That would be great!" He exclaimed, then rushed out of the room. We followed to the living room, where he came back. "Here are my keys to my small boat, you will get there faster with her. The dock is outside to the right." He said handing me his key to the boat, we nodded and went outside.

The dock was easy to find, we got into the boat, then stared at the driver's seat, there was only one problem. "Do you know how to drive this thing?" I asked Jonny.

He shook his head. "Nope, I have only driven a car."

I grimaced. "That's what I thought. This is going to be fun." I said, and was going to sit in the seat, when Jonny took the keys away from me, I looked at him with confusion.

"I will try and drive this, if you do, you might get us killed or stranded, with problems following you." He said, grinning as he sat down. I grumbled as I sat down on the passenger's side, but didn't argue, my parents wouldn't even let me near a car.

It took him twenty minutes to figure out everything. He started the engine and I untied the rope, and after a little trouble, we slowly were off to the island. Jonny slowly got used to driving the boat, and we went faster once we reached open water, I used my pokegear to direct us to Fullmoon island. We reached the island after twenty minutes, he crashed us once we got to the dock. But luckily he managed to slow it down, while I tried to stop the boat by holding on the pole on the dock.

That didn't work to well, I nearly ripped my arms out from that. "Never going to do that again." I muttered to myself. We then jerked onto the beach, which made me fall down in the boat.

"That could have been better." Jonny said, then looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
I nodded as I got back up, Piko was still clinging on my shoulder, although I don't know how he did it.

"Why don't you get the boat unstuck while I go find the lunar wing?" I suggested, and before he could say anything, I jumped to the beach and started jogging to look for the wing. I had searched almost the whole island, but could not find one, I turned around to head back, and directly in front of me was the legendary known as Cresselia.

"Darkrai is going to be jealous when he finds out." Cresselia said, then giggled and flew away, as she left something fell to the ground.

I stared at the direction she took for a while, before remembering that there was something that fell and then thought for the umpteenth time- _'Why does all the random stuff happen to me.' _I thought going over to the spot, there sat a lunar wing. "Thanks!" I called to no one in particular.

"Well that was easy, lets go back to your boyfriend so we can get the boy fully rested." Piko said, I nodded, grabbed the lunar wing, put it my pocket and headed back to the dock.

"Did you find one?" Jonny asked once I had arrived, he had managed to get the boat unstuck, I nodded, and got into the boat. "Cool."

Soon, we were heading back to Canalave, by this time Jonny was a little more used to the boat, and did not crash us when we reached his dock.

We tied it up, and soon we were back inside the sailors house, I laid the lunar wing in the boys hand, and immediately he had a peaceful look on him. "Thanks so much! What can I do to repay you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing, besides going back to the ferry business."

He nodded, then brightened up and brought out a pokeball ."I caught this guy a while ago, but I don't need him so you guys can have him." He said, and gave it to me before I could refuse. "I will meet you at the main dock shortly, for your trip to Iron island." He said, heading into the back.

I shook my head as we walked towards the dock. "That was strange." I glanced at Jonny "Do you want it? My team is full." I said holing the pokeball to him.

"Sure." He said, grabbed it and put it on his belt, we had reached the dock, and soon after, the sailor guided us to his medium boat. We reached the island after a bit, and he told us he was going to be there for a couple hours.

We explored the island, and even trained a bit, before we ran into a problem- several steel type pokemon on a rampage. "Look out!" A voice yelled, I looked to see a steelix, rampaging right towards me. Before I could do anything, a black and blue blur knocked me and Jonny away, and fired a blue sphere at steelix, driving him away somewhere else.

There stood a standing dog like pokemon, he was blue with some yellow and black markings, he had a spike on both of his paws, and one on his chest. I grabbed my 'Dex to see what he was.

_'Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.'  
_

"Are you ok?" A mans voice asked, walking next to his lucario. He wore a dark blue shirt, with black pants, and wore some kind of weird hat that covered most of his head.

I dusted myself off and got up with Jonny by my side. "Yes, why was a steelix on a rampage?" I asked after introducing me, Piko and Jonny.

Riley frowned. "I have not a clue, but it started happening a while ago, all the steel type pokemon just started going wild and attacking things." He said, once he told us him name.

"Strange." I said, then looked at lucario. "Do you think lucario can find the source of the problem?" I asked.

He thought about it for a bit. "Why not?" He turned toward lucario. "Do you think you can locate the problem?" He asked, lucario nodded and closed his eyes, while his ears/sensors flew straight to the side. After a moment he opened his eyes, and rushed off, leaving us to catch up with him, he led us through half of the island. As we were close, a huge blue-ish white light shot in the air, and lucario fell down, grunting with pain.

"What's happening?" I nearly shouted, I was really freaked out by now.

"I do not know." Riley answered, looking worriedly at lucario, who was struggling to get up, Jonny shook his head too. Lucario got up and raced towards a huge opening, we followed, but stopped as we saw what was there.

"Great, here we go again." I grumbled, annoyed, as I stared at the scene in front of me. "Why couldn't they do this sometime else?"

**Authors notes:** Yays for more cliffhangers! if any of yall know the anime, then you know who is there, but i just love leaving yall hanging every once in a while. It may have been rushed at the end, but i was writing it at 1 am so that was fun. And i saw that 800 hits on this story 0.o thats so kule! :) Anywho review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	26. Iron Island

**Disclaimer: i only wish i owned pokemon, but sadly i do not **

Sorry it took so long to get posted, i have no escuse, beside being lazy, i wasnt home most of the days. So here is the next chapter ^.^

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading my story.**

Iron island.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Who are they?" Riley asked, crouching behind a boulder, looking onto the scene from his hiding spot.  
I rolled my eyes as I leaned my elbows on another boulder, not bothering to hide and also faced in the open area. In it was some kind of machine with the base of some kind of rock, and a circular mirror. Several people were guarding it- they were wearing space suits. Behind them was some kind of ruins, with partially uncovered statues of Dialga and Palkia, but the weird thing about that was, they were glowing on and off. The blue-ish white light was coming out of the building up into the air, the people were warding off the steel type pokemon from attack that machine.

"They are evil organization call Team Galactic, I have yet to figure out what they are doing, but I do know that they are interested in Dialga and Palkia." I explained.

Jonny grinned, crouching next to Riley. "At least we get to have some more training." He said, fingering one of his pokeballs.

I frowned at him. "Pokemon only, we cant let them know we can actually fight by ourselves." I warned, I like to keep as much as I can secret from them.

He nodded, still grinning. "I know, so what's the plan?" He asked.

I looked out onto the area again before answering; "Since they want me, I will be the distraction, while you guys destroy that machine that is making all the steel types going crazy." They both nodded, and started to sneak around the rocks towards the machine. I shook my head, and prayed that Jonny would be careful, then I pushed off the rock to stand up. Grinning, I called out Ace, and leapt on him. "Lets make an appearance."

Just as we were getting close to them I quietly said to Ace; "Use gust." Ace flapped harder once we got near them, knocking several grunts off of their feet. "Now, what have you guys been up to, tormenting the steel pokemon?" I questioned, landing on the ground, recalling Ace back into his pokeball.

"That is none of your business." A woman's voice came out from the building, I looked in surprise as I saw Mars heading towards me. "Now that you're here, it makes our job easier to catch you." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, like I will let that happen." I said, then grinned. "By the way, I never got to beat the crap out of you at our last meeting."

She grabbed a pokeball "You didn't even stay long enough for that, but don't worry, you will have all the time soon." Mars said, tossing her pokeball in front of her, a large cat came out, I pulled out my 'Dex.

_'Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.'  
_

I nodded at Piko, he grinned and leapt off my shoulder in front of me, Mars smirked. "Are you really going to put a tiny mouse against a cat?" She asked.

Piko growled at being called small. "You are so going down, _cat_." He spat at purugly.

"Not on your life _mouse_, you will make a nice snack for me." She retorted, licking her lips, while glaring at him.

I refrained from rolling my eyes at her comment, because it would give away one of my secrets, then they would want me even more. "Thunder!" I called out first.

"Fury swipes!" Mars commanded as Piko charged up, purugly leapt at him, her claws grew longer and struck Piko before he could fully charge.

Piko glared at her, as he felt the scratches on his face, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, that is it cat, I am so going to kill you." He said disappearing.

I face palmed and shook my head. "Man, here we go again, I was hoping that he wouldn't do this in my journey. You should have not scratched him at all." I warned.

"Why would that be?" Mars asked, as purugly tried to look for her opponent.

I flopped on the ground sitting cross legged, and crossed my arms. "Because I cannot control him when someone scratches his face, so enjoy trying to fight him." I said. You see, it had happened several times before I started this, he got mad and totally ignored everything besides the pokemon who scratched him. The first time I freaked out, after that I just waited until he was finished, most of the time I would read a book.

"Shadow ball everywhere!" Mars commanded, purugly fired shadow balls everywhere, but we didn't hear a cry.

I yawned as a thunder bolt hit the cat, and wondered what was taking the guys, the light was still shooting in the air. Taking out a book called '_The fall of evil'_, I began reading it, it was about the fall of Team Rocket, from a kid called Red. It was based on a true story that everyone seemed to know, I even heard about it as a kid, but the details were a bit sketchy then.

I fazed out on most of the battle, every now and then Piko would show himself, just to anger purugly more, before attacking her. "How is he this good?" Mars asked, late in the battle, as she ordered agility, to dodge whatever attack Piko was using.

Looking up, and watching the one-sided battle for a bit before chuckling; "No, he is just playing with you, I would probably say, he was using half of his abilities." I said, going back to my book.

It was short lived when Mars growled; "Fine then, two can play at this game, Purugly use hypnosis."

I frowned and looked back up, wondering why she would call out that attack, when Piko knew not to look at her. I quickly found out that reason, she was looking at me "Oh crap." I mumbled, before the waves hit me, and I was gone like that.

I was floating around- it kind of looked like space or something like that. "What the heck?" I wondered to myself, as I floated.

Suddenly two portals opened up, which scared the crap out of me, out came Dialga and Palkia. Both looked at me. "What?" They both asked, seeing my confused and surprised look.

"Wha...I was...you here...huh?" I stuttered, trying to figure out what had just happened.

They chuckled and Dialga looked at his twin companion "She is really hilarious, isn't she." He said.  
Palkia nodded. "Yes, we should do this more often." He replied grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you guys please tell me what is going on?" I nearly yelled in frustration, I have said it before- I hate not knowing what's happening.

"Well you got hit by purugly's hypnosis, and are now asleep." Dialga started.

"And we decided now was a good time to let you know how to communicate with us, and such." Palkia finished.

I fell, anime style. If I could tell what was the floor or not, and sighed. "Fine, just hurry up, I want to wake up, and see what happens to me." I said, dreading to see if Team Galactic had me again.

Both laughed, and gave me instructions on how to contact them, and warning me that most of the time, they like to listen to my conversations. "We can also speak to you, whenever we can, no one else but us and you can hear us, and vice versa." Dialga explained.

"Joy, I now have more legendaries stalking my life." I mumbled to myself, they looked at me and burst out laughing.

"_We still can hear you mumbling, you know."_ Palkia said in my head, once he could find his breath.

I narrowed my eyes at them, then thought of something, which had both them glaring at me "I can have fun at this too." I said, grinning this time, it was their turn to roll their eyes, but they did leave, whilst I blacked out again.

"Hikaru, wake up." A man's voice called to me, I groaned wanting to sleep some more, my eyes were heavy.

"I know what will wake her up." Another guy's voice said, one that I somehow knew, lips soon after touched mine, and I knew, without a doubt, whose it was.

I smiled as I reached up and pulled on his neck, and we kissed more until we ran out of breath, I opened my eyes, grinning. "Hey gorgeous." I said, looking into my boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He replied, and we kissed once more, before Riley cleared his throat, making us pull apart and blush.

"So what happened?" I asked, as Jonny helped me up, I looked around and saw that we were still on Iron island, I sighed in relief.

"Well, we went the long way to the machine, when we got there I noticed that you had already met a red haired commander. We had almost figured out a plan, when I slipped and then we had to battle a ton of grunts. As soon as we finish the last of the grunts, I saw that you got hit by a sleeping attack, and the red head was walking over to you. Riley told me to help you out, so I ran over there, while avoiding the steel types, but as I got there, Piko had just finished with the cat, and was standing in front of you. Riley can tell you the rest of it, since he did do most of the work." Jonny finished, Riley blushed a little from the complement, and nodded, with Lucario smirking.

"After Jonathan left, all it took was a couple of aura spheres from Lucario, and the machine was destroyed. The commander seemed to know when she was beat, but as we got near her she had a detonator for bombs that they wired up, to blow up the whole island. She got away, and Lucario managed to locate the bombs in time, for us to contain the explosions. We shot them in the sky, where they did no damage, and we came back here waited a little while until you woke up." Riley said.

"They are telling the truth." Piko said, happily on my shoulder, I just stood there in shock.

"Man, I sure missed a lot." I said shaking my head, then looked back at the ruins, I ran towards them.

"Come on, we still have an hour before we got to go, that's enough time to explore these ruins." I called, the guys looked at each other, then sighed as they followed me more slowly into the ruins.

I explored the ruins until we had to catch the boat, we barely made it on time, we got onto it, and waved goodbye to Rile and Lucario. "You think we should have told her?" Riley asked, as the boat left for Canalave.

"Ruuhh." Lucario said, shaking his head.

Riley nodded. "It is better, to let her find out for herself, when the time is right." He said, then shrugged and left the dock to get more training in.

"Lets challenge the gym tomorrow." Jonny said, once the ship reached the city, it was getting dark.

I nodded, as we walking towards the pokemon center, and yawned. "But, we have to leave tomorrow, because Team Galactic knows I'm here, I want to avoid them." I said, we had entered the center, Jonny got the key, and we got into our room. We took turns taking a shower, after I released my pokemon, and a goodnight kissed, we crawled into bed.

"_This is so annoying."_ I thought, as I tossed and turned, _"I never want to get hit by hypnosis again.'_ I finally got to sleep, but for like three hours or so. The whole morning was a blur for me- we had breakfast after getting ready, and soon we were at the gym, where we met the leader Byron.

"THE TWO BEST THINGS ARE HOLES AND IRON DEFENCE!" Byron yelled, as Jonny started first. I sat on the bench, with the intention of watching his battle, but after they released their first pokemon, I fell asleep.

"Hikaru wake up, its your turn." Jonny said, shaking my shoulder.

I yawned and slowly woke up. "Did you win?" I asked, standing up leaning on Jonny until I could stand straight.

He nodded. "Yep, did you get any sleep last night?" He asked, looking worriedly at me.

"About three hours, I think." I said, shaking my head, trying to get awake, after a quick kiss, I headed to the challenger place. I sent out Angel, as Byron sent out his bronzor. "Just attack on your own Angel, I am a bit tired right now." I said.

She nodded. "It's more fun this way." She said grinning, while Byron just looked at us weirdly. Angel did good taking out bronzor, then sent out bastiodon, he ended up knocking out her, but was also breathing heavily. I recalled her, whispering encouragement to her, then I called out Ace, since he hadn't had many battles in a while. Despite the type disadvantage, Ace won, making me the winner, Byron congratulated me by giving me the Mine badge.

We said goodbye to him, and was outside the gym building, when Jonny looked at me, and opened his mouth. "Sleep first." I said, knowing what he would ask, and walked straight to the pokemon center, and collapsed on one of their couches in the waiting area.

**Authors notes: **Yays done, almost to chapters 30 :) this story prob wont make it to 40, but I will make a sequel. And yes I was really lazy with the battles, if anyone wants to make the battle scenes, I could tell yall what pokemon I am using, u can go at it. And yes I mentioned the other think Hikaru has, but she wont find out until hoenn, I think u can guess what it is, with the hint I gave yall. Anywho review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	27. Eterna

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I only own my Oc's and da plot **

Yays its out, nothing much to say, enjoy!

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this ^.^**

Eterna.

Hikaru's Pov:

I woke up at noon, feeling refreshed and rested. I looked to see Jonny taking a nap on a chair besides me, with a bag by his side. Grinning, I climbed onto his lap, and whispered in his ear; "Good afternoon, honey." He stirred, and was awake when I kissed him, we parted only when we couldn't breathe. "So, what's in the bag?" I asked, with my arms around his neck.

He chuckled. "I noticed that it was getting nearer to winter, and I bought you and I some stuff for the cold." He said, that's when I noticed that he wore a brown long sleeved shirt, underneath his short sleeved hoodie

I grinned and slid down from his lap onto the floor, and peeked into the bag. In it were something black and something emerald. I pulled out the black thing- it was a smooth kind of vest, the sleeves went down half way, but the rest flowed. The emerald thing was a silky long scarf. I put on the black vest thing, the sleeves reached to my elbows, it reached down to where my shirt ended. I put my scarf on so the ends came down in the front.

"So, I'm guessing you like them?" Jonny asked, seeing me twirl around looking at myself, in a nearby mirror.

I squealed and hugged him. "Yes! You did good picking out clothes for me." I beamed, as we walked out of the building.

He smiled and wrapped one arm around me. "Of course I got better, I've only known you half my life, and you are my girlfriend." He said knowingly, as we headed in the direction towards Eterna for our next gym. He told me that, while I was asleep, he gave our pokemon in to be healed. We found out later that day, as we trained, that the pokemon the sailor gave Jonny was an abra, I also found out that his shinx evolved. It took us a week to get to the Eterna forest, most of the time we let our pokemon run freely, to give them some exercise, and some fun.

"Ok, now all of you know why we are here." I said to my team, Jonny was with his pokemon training, close to us.

"Mae wants to evolve into a Leafeon, so in order for her to do that, we need to help level her up here." We trained for several days, most of the time I would watch them, and other times I would help her out too.

I sighed as I leaned my back on the tree, Mae in my lap, while my other pokemon were lying about, taking a break from the training. Mae looked at me. "I am sorry if I'm not evolved already." She said, with tears in her eyes.

I looked at her with a confused look, before laughing, my team looked at us to listen in. "It is not your fault, you should know this by now." I said, scooping her up in my arms, hugging her. "We do not mind however long it takes you to evolve, whenever you are ready or not, do not mind us, we just want to help you out. It does not matter to us, because you are like family to us."

Mae pushed back on me with her paws, then smiled as she was enveloped in white light and she grew bigger. Then the light faded, to show her like the picture she picked out- my very own Leafeon. "Thank you, I needed to hear those words, I have a lot more confidence in myself now." Mae said, in a mature voice, instead of her childish voice as a eevee.

I smiled as I petted her on the head, my team came over and congratulated her, I stood up as they played around. "So, she has finally done it." Jonny said, wrapping his arms around me, leaning his chin on my head.

"Yes, and I noticed that your abra evolved." I said, resting my hands on his arms.

He hummed yes, since he didn't want to lift his head. "To a kadabra, he can do more then teleport now, I am planning on using him in the gym battle."

Smiling, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled, bringing my pokemon over to me, Jonny's pokemon perked up too. "We will train some more, to help Mae in her new form, then we can visit Eterna city, we have a dojo there, that we would love to see again."

They agreed, and we spent the next couple of hours training, then we broke for lunch, after that we were on our way back to Eterna. "Excuse me, but can you please escort me to Eterna city?" A voice came from above, we looked to see a pretty girl, who looked to be our age, wearing a long sleeved, green dress. Her hair was dark green, and in a braid that went down to her hips, she climbed down the tree she was in.

We nodded ."Sure, but why do you need escorting our of here? The forest is pretty harmless in the day time." I asked, after introducing ourselves.

Her eyes darted from left to right. "Well, it is rumored that Team Galactic are around these woods, and I am not strong enough to face them." She replied, giving us her name- Cheryl.

My eye narrowed at the mention of Galactic, Piko's cheeks lit up with electricity. "I don't like them one bit." I scowled, as we started walking towards direction of the city.

She raised her eyebrow at me "They have stolen the Adamant and the Lustrous orb, have you guys run into them?"

"_They plan on summoning us."_ Palkia said to me,

"_You need to learn more about it tonight." _Dialga commented.

"_Ok, I will." _I sighed "You can say that." I left it at that, we talked about many things, until we reached Eterna.

"Thank you very much." Cheryl said, at the gates of the city, we said our farewells and went in different directions in the city.

Grinning I ran towards our Akido dojo, with Jonny behind me, when I saw a familiar blue haired man walking in front of us. "Hey Cyrus." I called, stopping as he turned around in front of me, Piko glared at him, still not trusting the man.

"Hello, Hikaru." Cyrus said, nodding a hello when Jonny came up to my side. "So, are you going to challenge this gym?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I will challenge it later, but now we are planning to visit old friends." I said, putting my arm through Jonny's when I said we.

He raised his eyebrows. "Old friends?" He asked.

I looked at Jonny to see if it was alright to tell Cyrus who we were going to see, he sighed but nodded, I grinned and looked back at Cyrus. "It's easier to show you." I said, he nodded and followed us for a block, then we walked into a building.

"Hikaru! Jonny! Its so good to see you!" A tall, bald man came towards us, after we had bowed in, the kids class had just ended, and the adult class was about to begin. It was a large room, with a large mat on most of the floor, a mirror on the wall in front of us, it also had a back room, and some chairs for people to sit in. All the kids surrounded me, and Jonny talking excitedly. Since we had helped with the kids class a lot, I knew most of them. After a bit, they left with their parents, and my sensei looked at us with a gleam in his eyes, after he had talked a bit with Cyrus. "So, are you guys planning on joining us tonight?" He asked.

I grinned. "If you haven't moved our stuff, then yes."

He nodded. "We have done nothing with your stuff, go change while I tell everyone." He said grinning from ear to ear. I told Cyrus to sit down on one of the seats, while Jonny and I went into the back room. On the right was a different room for our sensei. On the left were bathrooms and some room for a punching bag, two bags were by the corner of the room.

We quickly changed into our uniforms in the bathrooms, mine was blue, while Jonny's was black, both of us had black belts. We stretched with the class, then bowed respectfully, then our sensei did some combinations to limber up.

"Since two of our black belts made a surprise visit, we are going to spar." He said, then turned towards us "Do you want some protection or not?" He asked.

We looked at each other and grinned. "No, protection is for lower belts, no offence to them." I said.

He nodded. "Ok, since they have been away for sometime now, it is going to be the class against Hikaru and Jonny." He said, there was about twenty students, some of them were big guys, only a few were girls.

Cyrus frowned. "Wouldn't that be unfair?" He asked, seeing how we were at a disadvantage.

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks, I had just finished putting my hair from its pig tails, to a high pony tail, and laughed. "Don't worry about us, they are the ones who need help." I said, then looked at sensei. "Are you going to join?"

"Later." Was all he said, then the class surrounded us in a circle while we put our backs together. "Remember, they are our best fighters, so learn from this." He said, then began our sparring time. For a while, the class tried to take us down, but no matter how hard they tried, with us together they could not beat us.

Sensei came in after most of the class was out. "I'll tire him out, while you finish up with them, then you can try to defeat him." I said to Jonny, he nodded as we separated, I took out several people on the way to sensei. I tried to get him down, but I only lasted for ten minutes, before he knocked the wind out of me. Jonny finished with the class, him and sensei was almost evenly matched, but sensei finally beat Jonny.

We bowed out, me and Jonny put towels on our necks, from working out so hard. "You guys have been keeping up on your training." Sensei said, not even breaking a sweat from the sparring.

We nodded. "Everyday." Jonny said, we chatted for a while, before changing back into our clothes, then we walked outside with Cyrus.

"What did you think about that?" I asked Cyrus, as we headed towards the Gym.

He smiled. "I think I never want to meet you in a dark alley." He said, all of us laughed, and we arrived at the entrance on the gym. "I better get going, they are wondering where I am now." Cyrus said, and with a wave he left, heading towards the weird building with the spikes.

We entered the gym, and walking into a forest, we looked around and saw no one, but it was lit up. "We have come to challenge the gym!" Jonny yelled, since I was a bit shy yelling at strangers.

"Sweet, it has been boring around here." A girl's voice came from a tree, a short brown haired girl who looked about our age. She wore a dark green poncho and a long sleeved shirt, that showed her stomach, with orange shorts and green boots. She lept from the branch right on top of me, everyone liked to do that "My name is Gardina, I am the gym leader, so, are you both going to challenge me?" Gardina asked.

Both of us nodded. "I will go first." I said.

She looked at me hands clasped and asked; "Do you guys have any grass pokemon?" I looked at her weirdly, but brought out Mae, and Jonny released his roselia. "OH MY GOSH!" Gardina yelled, hugging them both in death grips. It took several minutes to pry our pokemon from her grip, and we started my gym match. Mae took out two of her pokemon, but got knocked out by her roserade, I then beat her by using Piko.

Jonny's match was like mine- he beat her two pokemon by using his Kadabra, then he used monferno on roserade, he managed to win, when he evolved into a infernape.

"Here are your badges." Gardina said, handing us our forest badges. "But you should do the gyms in a row." She whined.

"I will in the next region." I said, we waved and was soon at the pokemon center, both of us talked to our parents, promising that we would visit home for the next several days. While Jonny was eating dinner in the dining hall, I grabbed some food, and found a computer that I could get on. After several hours of learning, and constant chattering from the legendaries, plus Jonny trying to get me to our room so he could sleep. I went to bed after releasing my pokemon, and having a goodnight kiss, I was out in five seconds.

"Sir, you called for me?" Saturn asked as he came into the room.

"Yes, begin phase three, have Jupiter and Mars invite her family to join us as well." Cyrus said, not moving as he looked out into the city.

Saturn grinned and nodded. "Yes sir."

"And so, it begins."

**Authors note:** Woot! so anywho if u hadnt already know i redid chapter 1 and im thinking of redoing chapter 2 cause this chapter is way off of what i said in the second one . so just forget that u saw it :D he he he, i will have the next chapter up soon. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	28. Stunning Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my OC's and da plot **

He he, I told you I would have it out soon :D this was one of the chapters I had written out before hand. Now I just need to finish the next one.

**All the proof reading skills belong to Define-Originality :)**

Stunning revelation.

Hikaru's Pov:

I woke up earlier then usual- six o' clock in the morning, I tried not to wake up Jonny as I got dressed and got ready. But being the light sleeper that he was, he woke up when I was brushing my hair, I returned my pokemon, and waited while he quickly changed clothes. We headed towards the dining hall, when I asked; "Can we please eat outside, I want to release all of my pokemon to eat with us?"

Jonny faked a huge sigh, but then grinned. "Sure, besides, I don't think that all of them will fit inside." He said teasing me. I grinned and ignored his comment, as we got all of our food in to go boxes, then went into the forest away from the city.

"Come out everyone." I called out first throwing five balls in the air, and out came all of my pokemon- Angel, Ace, Mae, Sole and Rain, of course Piko was always on my shoulder, and hopped down to greet his friends.

Jonny put the food down on a blanket he had spread out on the ground, then got out his pokeballs. "My turn, lets go." He said throwing them next to mine- Infernape, staraptor, luxio, kadabra, floatzel and roselia. After they had all greeted each other, we sat down and ate our breakfast, then decided to work out, but it didn't last long, because both of us were eager to go home, and visit our families. We walked several miles north, until we came to the place where our houses were in different directions.

"I guess this is where we split up for the time being." I said looking a bit sad.

Jonny smiled then threw his arms around me. "Yes, but that is because we both want to see our parents, and its not like the end of the world, we will see each other soon." He said, making me blush slightly.

"Ok, meet back here in two days?" I asked looking up at his eyes, thinking it would be a good time to relax and enjoy the time together with them, before we head out to our last gym battle.

"That would be good." Jonny said agreeing with me, we kissed in each other's embrace for a long time, then we parted knowing we would be there for only a little bit.

"I can't wait until I get home and show mom and dad my team." I said to Piko who was just as excited as me.

"Are you going to tell them everything?" Piko asked as I let loose some of my energy jumping from tree to tree.

"Well..." I hesitated, thinking over the last part, just when I was about to answer back someone decided to but in.

"_You will not tell them about everything, even if they are your parents."_ A voice said, out of nowhere it seemed, but I knew better.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I wasn't about to tell them about you guys Dialga." I said out loud, and Piko slapped his head.

"_Just making sure you understand."_ Dialga said, and someone else decided to join the conversation.

"_You don't have to annoy her every chance you get."_ Another voice came like Dialga's voice.

Dialga growled. "_Palkia, I do not annoy her every chance I get." _He said very annoyed.

"_Do too."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do too." _

"_Do not."_

I heaved a huge sigh. "It won't help it if I die of over annoyance from you two." I said getting nearer to my house.

"_WE ARE NOT ANNOYING YOU, AND YOU WONT DIE OF IT"_ They both yelled at me at the same time.

"Jinx, now you guys cant talk." I said grinning, feeling their glaring eyes on me "Plus I am almost to my house, so I don't need you guys distracting me. I want to have some alone time with my family. I want to forget that I'm a guardian for two days." Even though they couldn't talk, I felt them nod, allowing me to have some peace and quiet, but little did I know that would never happen.

Soon, I was standing in front of my home, it was just like I had left it, nothing had change. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with fresh earthly smell.

"Its good to be home, even if it is only for a couple days." I said, as I opened the front door. "I am home!" I called out, but to my surprise no one answered. _'Maybe they are hiding, waiting to surprise me, I did tell them I was coming home today.'_ I thought then searched the house for my family. They weren't anywhere in the house. _'Maybe they went shopping for things.'_ I told myself as I went into my room, I let out all my pokemon "This is my home, you guys can explore if you want, just don't mess it up." I said, they all nodded and went to explore, besides Piko who plopped down on my bed relaxing. I got everything out of my backpack, put my clothes in the washing machine, then took a nice long shower, changing into some shorts and a t-shirt.

I spent the rest of the day, relaxing, playing with my pokemon, and waited for my family to get home, but come night time they still haven't arrived. "If they aren't home by tomorrow at noon, then I will call them." I told my team, after I had gotten ready for bed.

"I hope nothing has happened to them." Piko said worriedly, my parents was just like his parents even though they were human. I nodded, then turned off the lights, and after much tossing and turning, I fell asleep.

Waking up a little later then usual, I made breakfast and ate with my team, then changed into some old clothes, grabbed my I-pod and decided to deep clean the house. The house was dust free after some major spills, with nothing else to do, I started making lunch- pizza from scratch. I made several pizzas, letting my pokemon try them out too, putting ingredients that they all liked. I looked at the clock after we had ate, and cleaned up- it was high noon, and still no parents. I sighed as I got out my poke gear, hiding the fear that was creeping in my stomach. Quickly pressing the call button, it rang a few time, but oddly enough, I heard the ringing coming from upstairs. Fearing the worse, I ran to my parents bedroom, and much to my dismay, there it was on their dresser.

I frowned. "They never leave without their poke gear." I said to Piko, I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call Jonny, even though he was with his family, but I was really worried about mine.

It rang for a couple minutes, then someone answered, but it wasn't Jonny. A red haired woman appeared on the screen "I'm sorry, but your boy toy can't seem to come to the phone, he is asleep.

Call back later." She simply said and hung up.

I sank down on the bed, with my pokegear still in my hand, I stared at it. I stayed in that position for several minutes, before Piko lightly shocked me, not breaking the gear. Coming back to my senses I looked at Piko "Thanks buddy." I said, smiling a little.

"That's what I'm here for." Piko said thumping his fist against his chest.

I giggled at his movement, then the conversation sprung up into my head as I realized who that lady was, I cursed. "This could not be good." I said as I called Jonny again, this time a guy with blue hair answered it.

"Well, it took you long enough." He said smirking at me.

I gritted my teeth. "Saturn, what have you done to Jonny." I said glaring at him, not liking this one bit.

Saturn shrugged. "As Mars told you, he is asleep, and fine, as long as you obey our instructions." He said threatening me.

My frown got deeper, as Piko's cheeks sparked. "What instructions?" I asked darkly.

"Simple, you come to the outskirts of Eterna city in an hour, and we wont hurt Jonny or your family." Saturn replied, smirking.

I stiffened up. "How do I know you guys have my family?" I asked yet another question.  
He didn't answer, but turned the pokegear around to where it showed a knocked out Jonny, and a grumpy Eric, who looked at me, he sort of grinned, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "So, what trouble did you get in this time?" He asked jokingly.

I grinned weakly. "You know me, trouble finds me everywhere I go, so its just the same old, a little trouble I can't fix." I said.

"Well hurry, I think I might be just a little bit homesick, and it is horrible here, not warm at all." Eric said shivering a little, he did not like the cold.

Saturn turned it back towards him. "We will be expecting you, and don't bother to run away, we always know where you are." He said, and with that he hung up, they really liked doing that to me.

I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to handle the information that was just thrown at me in a matter of minutes. Piko was deciding whether or not to shock me, when I sat up cross legged. "I'm going to have a talk with Dialga and Palkia." I said, as he nodded, I closed my eyes and tried to contact them.

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a different dimension where nothing existed. "Can you guys come out, we need to talk!" I called out into the space, and immediately two portals opened up, and from those two came Dialga and Palkia. I bowed my head then addressed them. "Did you guys hear what I heard?" I asked, knowing for the most part that they like listening to my conversations every once in a while. They both frowned and nodded at the same time. "Before you say anything, I have to go, they have my family and my best friend." I said with pleading eyes.

They looked at each other, having a conversation in their minds, Dialga nodded, then they both turned back toward me. "You can go, but we will keep a mind link between us, so that we know what is happening." Palkia said.

I agreed to it right away, but then thought of something. "But if they try and do anything to me, or when I tell you to get out, do so." I said. They agreed and I returned back to my body, then looked at Piko, "Well, we have a job to do." I told him to get our team and meet me downstairs in the living room while

I went to my room to change. I did not want to damage my old outfit, so I decided to pick out a new outfit. I wore a navy blue fitting t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants, black and blue converse's fitted my feet, as I put on black fingerless gloves. I put a dark blue cloak with a hood on it, so no one would notice me, I put my hair in braids, then wrapped them in a bun.

I came down the stairs after stopping in the kitchen for some poke food, then went into living room where all my pokemon were, they stared questionably at my new outfit. They started asking questions like- why the new outfit, what is happening, and why did you call for a meeting. I held my hand up, quieting everyone, I looked at my watch then began to speak; "Everyone, Team Galactic has my family and Jonny, in order to keep them from getting hurt, I have to let myself be captured by them."

At this my team exploded, some in anger while some with worry about them and me, I whistled loudly and the room quietened once again. "I am going to them, but I want to know one thing." I paused looking at each of my pokemon in turn before speaking again. "Do you guys want to stay in Sinnoh for a while, without me, or will you come with me? But I warn you that you might be in your pokeballs for a while."

They thought about it for just a second and all agreed to come with me, Piko hopped on my shoulder. "You know we will always come with you." He said rubbing my neck.

I turned towards Rain. "Will you take me to the outskirts of Eterna city?" I asked knowing he was the fastest on my whole team.

He grinned. "Who else will get you there the fastest?" He retorted, smirking. I put the rest of my pokemon inside their balls, leaving Piko and Rain out.

Walking outside, I locked the door, then climbed on Rain. "Lets do this." I said to him as he raced off to Eterna. We arrived in the woods outside the city several minutes before the hour was up, I returned Rain and hid them inside my cloak, then I put the hood up. Piko clung to my neck ready to slide down just in case I put my hood down. I paced back and forth, worrying about my family and friends, also a little bit scared of what they might do.

After a few minutes of pacing in the woods by the city, a car pulled up right were I was standing in the shadows, the door opened and I heard a voice telling me to get in. I obeyed but scowled as I saw who that voice was,. "Why do you always come, whenever I am involved." I said, as the car moved out, to bad the windows were dark, so I couldn't see where we were going. I put my hood down and Piko slid down, sparking a warning to tell him next time.

Saturn smirked. "Because, Its so much fun to see you helpless in situations like these." He said.

Having come up with no come-back I just crossed my arms and glared at the window. "So where are your pokemon?" He asked, seeing that I did not have my belt on.

"Somewhere safe." I replied, trying not to give anything away, I did not feel like a trainer without my belt on.

We arrived at the destination a few minutes later, the door opened to show several Team Galactic grunts, surrounding me as soon as I got out of the car. I could have kicked their butts easily, but they had hostages, so for once I had to be a nice girl and do what they said.

"Our boss wants to see you right away." Saturn said as he got out of the car, and headed towards an elevator that I had not noticed before, I need to be more observant. I stiffened when I heard that. _'Why does the boss want to see me right away?' _I thought to myself, I was jerked out of my thoughts when a grunt pushed me towards the elevator.

"_Well the boss usually likes to know what his people are doing, so he would like to see who has beaten his commanders."_ Palkia said inside my head.

I rolled my eyes. "_Well duh, I was just wondering, you don't need to comment on everything I think." _I thought, as the elevator rose, heading towards the highest floor. _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought as butterflies entered my stomach. The elevator door opened to a typical spacious business room, with windows looking out to the city, the big chair was facing the windows, so I couldn't see who was in it.

"Sir, we have brought Hikaru in, just like you said." Saturn said.

"Very good." A voice came from the chair, I stiffened, I knew that voice, he turned the chair around and stood up. "Hikaru, its very good to see you again." He said.

My eyes widened as I looked at him, the person I had known ever since the start of my journey- the one who would always come to see how I was doing, the one who I thought was a friend.

"Cyrus."

**Authors notes: **Well nothing much to say here, besides Cliffhanger! idk why but I do love writing cliffhangers :D Anywho I will try and finish the end of the next chapter soon, but after that chapter, some of the old OC's will be coming back. And yes I did get lazy with the battles, I am dreading the pokemon league 0.o that will be fun. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	29. The Truth

**Disclaimers: see other chapters, im too lazy now **

Nothing to say :D

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this story :)**

The truth.

Hikaru's Pov:

I slowly backed away from him, but I didn't get too far and bumped into Saturn who was behind me, to make sure I wouldn't try to run away. "But how?" I asked, I still couldn't believe that Cyruswas the boss of the enemy team.

"Simple, to gather information without anyone knowing what it was for." Cyrus said, in a emotionless voice, which I cringed at.

_`Did you guys know about this?'_ I asked inwardly, "Where's my family?" I asked outwardly, I hoped that they wouldn't answer at the same time.

'_We had our suspicions.'_ Dialga answered to me.

Then, right after he finished, Cyrus spoke; "I didn't know you were in a hurry to see your parents." He then looked at Saturn. "Take her to see her parents first, then she can stay with her brother."

Saturn saluted, then grabbed my arm. I growled at him, and tried not to trip, as he forced me back into the elevator with the grunts. The door opened to a hallway that was painted dark blue, with black tiles. He pushed me half way, until we reached a door. "You have twenty minutes." Saturn said as he opened the door and pushed me in, locking it behind me.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you." I muttered under my breath.

"Hikaru." My mom's voice reached my ears, as I looked at the room, it was bare like someone forgot to put in any furniture. My parents sat on the ground- my father had his hands behind him, most likely bound, and my mother was sitting besides him looking tired and worried.

"Mom, dad!" I almost shouted as I ran towards them and gave both of them a big, long hug, I sat back in front of them, wondering where I should start first.

"Now young lady, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Dad asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know the evil organization that has been in the news lately?" I asked.

Both nodded. "Wasn't their name something about the galaxy?" Mom asked, trying to think of their name.

"Sort of, their name is Team Galactic." When I said this they frowned, but waited for more explanation, I took a deep breath and told them how I first met them and all the times I had been involved with them. They stayed silent until the end, then came the rants about how dangerous that was, and that i could have been killed.

I held up my hands. "I am not a little kid anymore, I am sixteen, I can take care of myself, even if I have trouble following me everywhere." I said, quieting them from further rants.

"We know dear, but we still cant help worrying about you." Mom said, I smiled at this, and hugged them again.

'_Make sure you don't say anything about us._' Dialga said, ruining the moment with my parents, I inwardly sighed, as I released from the hug.

_'I know what to say, Dialga, now hush up I don't have that much time with my parents.' _I said mentally, and just to prove my point, the door opened.

"Time's up." Saturn said with a smirk on his face, one of these days, I will get to kick his butt to Kanto.

I heaved a huge sigh, and hugged my parents while whispering; "I will get you guys out of here, as soon as I can." I released them and walked outside the door where Saturn was waiting with several grunts, I crossed my arms and awaited the orders on where to go next. The grunts surrounded me as Saturn headed in the opposite direction of the elevator, I followed- I didn't have a choice in the matter. He opened the door, to find that there was stairs that goes up and down.  
_'Oh great, they want to get me tired, I hate stairs.' _I thought once again, as I scowled.

Saturn noticed this as he started heading upstairs. "Don't scowl all the time, or else your face will permanently stay that way." He joked, still smirking, I was getting sick of that smirk.

"Ha ha ha." I said, with no intention of removing my scowl. We walked up the stairs, until there, at the top, was a door, Saturn opened it and I, of course, followed. We were on top of the building, a helicopter was on the platform.

My eyes opened wide._ 'Crap in a bucket, they are separating me from my parents.'_ I screamed inside, this was not happening. I backed into one of the grunts, he gripped my arms, and was about to shove me forward, now I wasn't going to be a good girl. Throwing the grunt on to the floor, I waited for the others to close in before I attacked. It only took several minutes to take them down, once they were I started sprinting to the door. I didn't care how many grunts there was, I wasn't going away from my parents.

Just before I reached the handle, something grabbed my stomach, and lifted me in the air, I stopped struggling once I found out there was a purple glowing claw to my throat. Saturn tsked. "You need to listen to orders, Hikaru."

The thing which held me, a toxicroak I found out, turned me towards Saturn, and then started walking to the helicopter, acting like I weighed nothing.

"I am not going away from my parents." I said, trying to struggle, but toxicroak held on tight and touched the claw to my throat, which made me stop.

"You don't have a choice in that matter." Saturn said, as we got into the helicopter, once we were on, it immediately took off. Toxicroak held on to me, standing by his master who was sitting down, the windows were covered so that I had no idea where we were going.

_'This is going to be fun.'_ I thought, trying to see if there was any escape routes- there were none. The helicopter landed a while later, Saturn left first with me in the grip of toxicroak, who would not plan on letting me go until Saturn said the word. We were in a large hanger, with the doors already closed, so I could not look outside. He started walking to a door.

_'Do you guys have any idea where I am?' _I asked Dialga and Palkia.

_'Not really, but we have a vague sense of where you are at.'_ Dialga said.

_'You are near where we can come into the world.'_ Palkia finished.

My eyes opened wide again._ 'You mean to tell me that, I am somewhere in Mt. Coronet?'_ I asked, they both nodded. _'Great another thing I have to worry about, making sure they don't get to you guys.'_ I said mentally, the pile of things to do keeps on getting higher. He walked through what seemed like a maze, after a while of walking we were in yet another hallway, it had dark blue tiles and black walls with stars on them.

Toxicroak dumped me inside a room, that I had no idea where the exit was, "Stay here until we have need of you." Saturn said, and shut the door once he returned toxicroak.

I looked at the room, that was my prison until I got out of there. Like my parent's room in Eterna- It was bare. On one side sat Eric, and on the other side, Jonny was staring daggers at the walls. They heard the door open and looked at me, Eric was excited, as he jumped up and headed towards me. Jonny frowned, but I could see that he was excited I was there too, he too got up to greet me.

"You're not hurt!" Eric exclaimed as he hugged me, nearly crushing me to death.

After I could breathe again I looked at him in mock anger. "Of course they didn't hurt me, they need me for something, which I will find out what." I said crossing my arms, by this time Jonny had reached us.

"Nice to see you again." Jonny said as he twirled me around while hugging me, then brought me down and we kissed passionately.

"Get a room." Eric said, while rolling his eyes.

We broke off, still hugging, I looked at Jonny. "You know we can just knock him out." I joked with an evil grin, he chuckled too, as we kissed again, quickly this time.

"So, what happened to you guys?" I asked, when we all were sitting down, I was sitting in Jonny's arms, on one side, while on the other side sat my brother.

Eric started first. "I was hanging out with some wild pokemon, when I was suddenly attacked by one of the commanders called Jupiter. She defeated me quickly, then had her pokemon use hypnosis on me. I awoke a day later, in a cell. They brought me food every once in a while, then moved me a day later, to somewhere, where Jonny was dumped with me. Then they brought us here yesterday...I think its been a day, seeing as I can not see the light." Eric said.

I frowned, while he was telling me these things. "You need to get a pokemon of your own." I said "Maybe once we are out of this I will help you catch one."

"Sounds like a good idea." Eric agreed, I looked at Jonny, now it was his turn.

He took a long breath before starting. "After we had split up, I started to get excited about visiting my family, so I dropped my guard, and started to run the rest of the way. I got captured in a net, when I was half way to my house. When I found out it was Team Galactic, I escaped, only to get caught again. They had to knock me out to stop me from struggling, but every time I would wake up, I tried escaping, so they kept on drugging me. Then I woke up in here, a while before you came here, they even took all my pokemon, and that's it."

I pondered this information, then sighed. "I really can't figure out why Team Galactic wants me, besides getting me out of the way. They couldn't possibly know that." I said the last part to myself. _'Can I tell them about you guys?' _I asked the legendaries.

'_If you make sure they wont tell.' _Dialga said, and Palkia nodded.

I smiled _'Thanks.'_ I looked around, and found a small air vent on the wall, close to the floor. I walked over to it, knelt down and uncovered it. "Piko, stay in here with our team, if something bad happens to us, find a way out and tell Cynthia about us." I whispered to my faithful companion as he went into the vent, I handed him a bag that had my pokemon in it.

"Right, be careful." Piko said, as I gave him the bags of pokemon food. I smiled and covered the vent. I sat next to Jonny, the guys looked at me strange, but didn't voice their opinion.

"I am going to tell you guys something, that can not be told to anyone else. Ever." I said in a hushed tone, they both got serious and nodded. I motioned them to come closer, our heads were almost bumping when I started again. "I found the reason why I have accidents everywhere, I was placed in charge of something that they had to make sure I was ready for. I am the guardian of Dialga and Palkia."

They gaped at me like I was crazy. I held my hand up before they could find words to speak. "Knowing pokemon speech was a natural ability, that I got when I was younger, I was around pokemon too much. Hopefully Team Galactic, has not gotten a hold that I'm a guardian, seeing as only us three and the legendaries know about this. But I'm pretty sure that they know that I can listen to pokemon, I guess they just wanted me out of their way for a plan, that I think might have to do with Dialga and Palkia."

Jonny raised his eyebrows. "That's where you went when we were at the lake, and now I know why you couldn't say anything."

I nodded. "Yeah, they would've killed me or you back then, but since we are in this situation, they told me it's ok."

"They can talk to you?" Eric asked, looking around seeing if they were anywhere near.

I chuckled. "Yes, how else could they communicate to their guardian?"

"Touché."

We talked some more about it for a while, until we got interrupted, by the opening of the door.

"Come with me." Saturn ordered, looking at me.

I sighed, stood up after taking my cloak off, and walked out, but then noticed that Saturn was alone. He locked the door and, before I could ask anything, Saturn twisted my arms to the back and cuffed me, then without a word pushed me walking. About ten minutes of walking we came to a door, as he keyed in the code it opened, and I saw a lab with computers.

_'Crap, guys cut the link, they will find you!' _I almost screamed at the legendaries. I tried to bolt out of there, but when I tried to, Saturn punched me in the gut, as I was falling, he threw me over his shoulder and walked into the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A short, old guy asked, looking up from his notebook, he had a white lab coat over a Team Galactic uniform.

Saturn smirked "Well Charon, this is the one who has been troubling us, master Cyrus wants to run some tests on her." He said, putting me down on a table, hard, then strapped me down. I was still in pain from the punch to do anything. "You're not the only one who does martial arts." Saturn whispered to me.

Charon grinned as he looked down at me. "So, this is Hikaru." He said, then he pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. "This will be fun for me, I was wondering if there was anything to do, after the trio." He chuckled as he drained it into me. The last thing I remember as I drifted into sleep, was the link being severed. I almost smiled, then I blacked out.

Somewhere in Sinnoh, three teens woke up with the same dream.

**Authors notes: **Woot done! Yays for 1,000 hits! I is excited, forgot to mention when they were at there dojo, was based on the dojo that I go to :) the next chapter might be a lil later then usual, cause im gonna be working a lot and I think im coming down with something . but I will try to write it. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	30. Team Galactic's plan

**Disclaimer: I really dont own pokemon, only the plot and my Oc's **

Yeah its late, I know, but I had a sinus problem, so I couldn't think, and then I got more writers block. But I think I did good on the last part :)

**A lot of thanks to Define-originality for proof reading this story! **

Team Galactic's plan.

Hikaru's Pov:

"This is very interesting. After doing some tests, I have found out that she has some unknown substance throughout her body." Charon declared. That was the first thing I recalled as I regained consciousness, but I kept my eyes closed to learn more.

"Well, you'd better hurry and figure out what that is, master Cyrus wants to know what's so special about this girl, since she knows some of the legendaries." Saturn retaliated.

"I know, I just need to do more research." Was the answer, then there was a pause. "You can open your eyes girl, I know you are awake."

I inwardly grimaced, and I kept my eyes shut, in case he was bluffing. I was very good at pretending to sleep. Suddenly, I felt a lot of pain to my stomach. Gasping, my eyes opened, to see Saturn folding his arms, I glared at him. "The man did give you an order."

My arms was still strapped to the table, but were not cuffed. I was still in the same lab, but this time, I had a monitor and several other things hooked up to me. Charon came over and looked down at me. "You should have been out, for several more days, with the injection I gave you. Interesting."

"Medicine, or anything giving to me by needle, doesn't really work with me." I gloated, trying to shrug, but couldn't move. Stupid restraints.

"There is always another way to keep you knocked out."

"You wouldn't dare." Was all I got out, before Saturn punched my jaw, then once again darkness took over my conscious. The next time I woke, I was lying on the floor, my cloak on me, with my head resting on something. I looked up, and saw Jonny. "How long was I gone?" I asked, wincing at the headache.

He smiled, then looked at his watch, the one thing they bothered not to take. "Couple days." Jonny said, then stroked my hair.

"Do you know what they did to you?" Eric asked, from across the room.

I groaned. "Well, he brought me to a lab, where an old guy name Charon was, then they drugged me, with a syringe." I said, shuddering at that part. I do not like needles.

Eric tilted his head to the side. "But I thought medicines or drugs do not work on you?"

I smiled. "They don't. I woke up sometime, when they were discussing that I had an unknown substance in my body, but they noticed I was awake, and Saturn knocked me out." I finished.

"Are you sure the unknown substance, isn't you know what?" Jonny asked.

I shook my head, then immediately regretted it. "No, its not that, I will figure that out later." I said, and motioned him closer to me. "Tell Piko in the air vent to go get Cynthia, or just get help." I whispered to him, he nodded and straightened back up. I closed my eyes to rest, but then opened them when I heard the door click. I slowly sat up. Without a word, Saturn stood at the door, and snapped his fingers, pointing at me. Two grunts came over and grabbed my arms, dragging me out of the room. We had arrived at a room, with a chair in the middle of it, and a table with stuff on it. The grunts strapped me to the chair, and left closing the door behind them.

"You will tell us what you know, or pay the consequences." Saturn said, and thus the torture began.

I lost track of time, as they repeatedly asked questions, most of the time it would be Saturn, but Jupiter and Mars would come too. No matter what they did, I would not give in, even when they chained me up, and beat me until I was bleeding. After a while they dropped me in our room, but the guys were not there. They eventually were dropped back into the room, but I was asleep when they got back.

All of us sat with our backs on the wall for support, some of our wounds had healed, but most hurt like crap. "I have bad news." Eric said breaking the silence, Jonny and I looked at him. "They found out." He said in a whisper, looking at me.

I paled. "You mean." I started, and he nodded. "Crap, now it will be harder to try to escape." I looked at my brother my eyes softened. "Do not worry about revealing it, if we didn't have the karate training, I would have spilled everything out too." My gaze drifted away. _'They know.'_ I thought, warning the legendaries.

"_I told you it wasn't a good idea."_ Palkia growled.

"_You did not, besides they did a good job keeping quiet, even with the torture they endured, I doubt you would have stayed sane, with the stuff that Team Galactic, did to those three."_ Dialga defended.

"_Whatever."  
_

A ghost smile appeared on my face. _'Are Piko and my pokemon all right?' _I asked, always looking out for them, they're like my family. _  
_

"_We will find out, until then rest, try to regain strength, they might try something soon" _Dialga warned, I nodded as they left, in search of my team.

I sighed. "I now wish I was a normal trainer." I said, the guys nodded. "They never showed anything like this when they made pokemon an anime show."

Jonny chuckled. "The writers made it for kids, so of course they cant show any torture, the closest they got to it was with Jessie, James and meowth."

"Ugh they are so annoying." Eric said. "But in fourteen years, Ash has not grown at all, its a little scary." We nodded, and discussed more of the pokemon series, to take our minds off of our problems, we had gotten to our region, when the door opened.

Jupiter and Mars stood just outside of the doorway, with more grunts then usual. "Time to go, all of you." Mars said, the grunts came in, I put my cloak on, when they jerked me up, and cuffed my hands behind my back, they did the same with the guys.

"Master Cyrus, has a need for you kids." Jupiter said, as the grunts shoved us through the base, we looked at each other, faces paling a little. "Although why he needs you, is beyond my understanding." She sneered.

We came to a fork in the base, that's when they split us up, Jupiter took me with two grunts to the left, and Mars took Eric and Jonny to the right. I tried to put up a fight, to be with the guys, but the wounds still hurt, plus they shocked me with an magnemite. _'I really need to train hard after this.'_ I thought, then winced as electricity ran through me, _'After several months.'_ Still it wasn't as hard as Piko's shocks, the open wounds didn't help either.

The grunts dragged me to a hanger, with a helicopter all set to go somewhere. They pushed me into the doorway of it, then left. Jupiter nodded to the pilot, as she shoved me deeper into the 'copter, then forced me to sit down, with her as the 'copter rose.

"My commanders told me very interesting stuff about you." The other occupant in there said, dread filled my stomach as I saw the leader of Team Galactic, sitting across from us, in their uniform. "Hard to believe that you, a small pathetic girl, would be the guardian of the legendaries of space and time." Cyrus continued.

I frowned, anger rising slowly. "I am not a pathetic girl, I have beaten your precious commanders, if you didn't have my parents I would kicked your sorry butt too! And there is no way you are ever going to get your hands on Dialga and Palkia." I blurted before I could keep my mouth shut, Jupiter slapped me hard, leaving a red mark on the side of my face.

But Cyrus wasn't fazed by my words, he held a mask of no emotion, but I saw a hint of a smile when he said; "We shall see."

"_Your pichu has help, and is heading to Eterna, to rescue your parents."_ Palkia said, it took all of my concentration to not jump from the suddenness of his voice, but a flicker of surprise got through.

_'Warn me next tine before you talk to me, I have company that I would rather not let them know that you guys are talking to me.' _I thought, as Cyrus studied me, Jupiter was too busy looking at Cyrus to pay attention to me.

"You can also talk to pokemon." Cyrus said, as we stared in each others eyes, I would not say anything that would give me away this time. We stared at each other until the 'copter lurched, telling us that we had landed. The question was- where? "And so, my final plan will take place." He murmured, standing up.

I frowned as I barely heard that. _'What is he planning?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself, but I couldn't wonder too much on it as Jupiter dragged me after Cyrus. Bright light entered my vision, after squinting and blinking, I saw where they had taken me- Spear pillar. The one place that I have only read about, it said to have been a legendary place, like a story you would tell kids. But here it was, exactly like the book said, several pillars stood all around, like a house, some were full, others were broken. The ground cracked, with chunks of stone on the ground, in the middle was two small pillars with a depression in the middle of them. It was still dark, the sun was just rising, but it was still hidden behind the mountain.

"Spear Pillar." If Jupiter hadn't had a death grip on my arm, I would have run around inspecting the ruins, like a kid.

Cyrus and Jupiter looked at me with surprise, I guess I said it a little louder than what I had expected , crap. "So you do know about this place." Cyrus mused.

"I thought that I talked about it when..." I grimaced, and shuddered, at the memory of telling everything to him, thinking that he was a friend.

He glanced at me, still emotionless. "We did not discuss that part of the legends." We waited for several minutes, while Cyrus walked around the ruins, muttering to himself. Then we heard the sound of a helicopter, after a minute we saw it land by the other. Out came Saturn and Mars carrying small orbs, and, after them, grunts came out with Jonny and Eric. I wanted to run to them, but Jupiter still had my arm. The grunts tied the guys to one of the pillars.

"Finally, my plan to make a new world, with no emotion that plagues this earth, a place where I will rule, so that peace can take place." Cyrus said, then motioned Mars and Saturn to place the orbs on the smaller pillars, which I now knew were the Lustrous and Adamant orbs. Cyrus put a black glove with a weird design on, it had a red crystal on his palm.

"Hold it right there Team Galactic." A voice called out.

"This world may have its problems, but it's not worth destroying." Another voice followed the first.

"You might have caught those people who you thought would be a threat to your group, but you forgot about their friends, and that will cost you." The third voice said.

All of us looked the east where three trainers stood, besides them the legendary lake trio stood by them, my eyes widened. There stood Dawn, with Uxie, Adam, with Mesprit, and Calvin, with Azelf, their hands on the pokeballs, ready to use them. Jonny, Eric and I all smiled, we finally had help. The commanders frowned, Cyrus, of course, had no emotion.

Saturn then snapped his fingers, and tons of grunts, out of nowhere, came out and faced the trainers behind them, but before anyone could do anything another voice called out. "Don't mind them, I'll take care of them, just stop the commanders!" We looked up and saw Cynthia coming down on her Garchomp, facing the grunts, she pulled out five pokeballs and released her full team. Lucario, Milotic, Roserade, Altaria and Spiritomb stood by Garchomp.

"You will never defeat them by yourself." Saturn said, looking smug, I really wanted to kick his butt to Kanto.

"Who says she's alone?" I looked to see Darkrai come out of Cynthia's shadow. "I'm here too!" Cresselia said, joining Darkrai. "I will talk with you after this." Darkrai said, looking at me, I nodded, while everyone just stared at them, while they started to attack the crobats and golbats- the battles began.

Eric looked at Jonny. "Man, a lot of legendaries are here." He said, I forgot that he was not with me, when on our journey.

Jupiter dragged me over by Cyrus, then ran over to Mars and Saturn. The girls released their team, while Saturn walked to the pillars. Dawn, Adam and Calvin released their teams, and thus their battle began, Calvin ran with his team to get the guys. I ran towards Saturn, when he saw me, he called out Metagross. He used psychic on me, so that I was suspended in the air, several inches from the earth.

While I was up there, I noticed that Cynthia and the other legendaries was almost done defeating the mob of grunts. Dawn and Adam were a wonderful couple, even in battling, they were still fighting with Mars and Jupiter.

Calvin was battling some grunts guarding Jonny and Eric, but Calvin was winning, so it wouldn't be long until they were free.

"Finally." Cyrus said, I looked at Saturn, he had just placed the orbs on the pillars, "Come forth Dialga and Palkia to fulfill my wish, if you chose not to come, your guardian might not make it!" Cyrus yelled.

I tilted my head, wondering what he meant by that, when all of the sudden I was hurting like none other, it felt like all of the pain i had my entire life, came back all at once.

For the first time in my life I screamed loudly. Two portals opened up, and out revealed Dialga and Palkia.

**Adam – Zipperino **

**Calvin - Pokefan101 **

**Authors notes:** Yes I have been doing cliffhangers more often, but this seemed like a good place to stop :) I sorta have begun writing the next chapter, but I feel really sad that its coming to a close. The hoenn story will come soon after the ending :) I will be taking ideas for my next story's name, if anyone wants to do that. before I forget I put a poll up for the next story. Review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	31. Final battle

**Disclaimer:** **I still don't own pokemon only the plot and my OC's **

**Adam – zipperino **

**Calvin – pokefan101 **

Happy new year! sorry for the wait, I worked all week before Christmas eve, so I could hardly write, and plus I had writers block again. So hope yall enjoy!

Final battle.

Hikaru's Pov:

No-one had moved when the two legendaries came out. I stopped screaming after a bit, but I was curled up in the foetal position, trying to block the pain that kept coming. Cyrus smiled as he lifted his gloved hand at the turned legendaries; two rings of red crystals circled them. As Cyrus closed his hand, the crystals trapped them around their necks and their eyes turned blood red.

That was when I had pain coming from the inside too, but I could still hear Cyrus speak "Dialga, Palkia create a new world, destroy this one that is full of weakness." Both of them roared, and right after that, the fighting began once again.

It was once again chaos, as Calvin freed the guys, also giving Jonny his belt, with his pokemon belt. They joined Cynthia's group as they fought the two legendaries. But one voice that I heard, made me sigh in relief. "Let go of my master, you psychic freak." I groaned at the name he called me, I really had thought I got that out of him- he used to call me that when he was younger.

I heard something then metagross let go of me. I fell and hit something… soft? I opened my eyes and saw Rain with a grin on his face. "Long time no see stranger." He said, as I hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." Piko said, jumping up into my arms, as I released Rain, I smiled and death hugged him too. I saw that Ace and Mae were not here, but as usual Piko saw my question before I could even ask. "They went with your parents, to guard them at home, in case that they would try something again."

I nodded, then winced as a powerful shot of pain cut like a knife inside of my head, I looked at Dialga and Palkia, and saw a dark slash on Palkia's side. '_Great, It hurts me every time the legendaries take damage, this is just wonderful' _I sighed.

"Take me over to Cynthia." I commanded, while Rain leapt forward with my team following, I glanced at the other battles. Adam and Dawn looked just about done with the commanders, the conscious grunts, took off and ran away, and Cyrus just stood there.

"Hikaru, are you ok?" Jonny asked, when we had arrived, and then hugged me, I leaned on him for support as he lifted me off of Rain.

I nodded, and looked at the people with us. "Can you guys tell your pokemon to stop attacking the legendaries?" All of them looked at me with surprise. "Tell them to block their attacks, I am also getting hurt every time they are hurt." I explained, they nodded and told their pokemon to do what I said.

Jonny looked at me. "But how are you feeling that?"

"I guess the guardians have a link to whom they are guarding, so I think that I can feel what they are feeling, wherever I may be." I explained, I would need to research this afterwards, as the pokemon were now just hitting the attacks, but you could see the legendaries winning. "If I would suggest, try attacking at the red crystals that are controlling them."

They nodded as they told their pokemon the plan, I kissed Jonny on the cheek, and he helped me back on Rain. We were about to head into the fight, when I heard; "You are not going to do that." Cyrus motioned to the legendaries, and they transported me and my pokemon to where he was, then put a bubble around us. I glared at him, but he just held out a pokeball "You will not be joining their fight."

Even though I felt stronger, I did not trust my legs to stand for the whole battle, so I stayed on top of him. "Lets do this."

My pokemon got in battle formation, while Cyrus released six pokemon; gyarados, honchkrow, crobat, weavile, houndoom, and magnezone. I inwardly winced, since I only had four pokemon, and he had two more, they all looked really powerful. "I will try to command all of you guys, but if I don't do that fast enough, just use whatever attacks." I warned, my team nodded, and they faced our enemy, Sole against gyarados, Piko against crobat and weavile, Angel up with magnezone, and me and Rain against houndoom and honchkrow.

"Sole, use night slash, Piko, thunder, Angel, hyper beam, and Rain, lets show them an aura beam!" I commanded.

Cyrus just nodded to his pokemon. "You have very strange nicknames." He commented, I grimaced, still couldn't figure him out.

Sole's paw glowed as he raced towards the giant sea pokemon, just as he unleashed a powerful hydro pump, knocking him into the bubble shield. After charging, gyarados fired dragon rage, Sole dodged it, firing his own dark pulse, hitting pretty hard. Both pokemon used attacks, neither winning nor losing, but both getting tired quick.

While Piko was charging with thunder, weavile charged with feint attack, crobat was covering her using air cutter. Piko dodged most of the air cutters, some hit, and managed to shock crobat before getting stabbed in the back from weavile. He growled and whipped electric tail, grazing weavile's cheek as she jumped back. Touching her cheek, blood seeped out of it, Piko grinned and motioned two fingers at her and crobat.

Over at Angel's battle, she had just charged up her hyper beam, when magnezone fired a zap cannon, both hitting the moves, canceling them out. Growling, Angel released dragon rage, before he could do anything, and hit him straight on. Shaking the attack off, magnezone fired a thunder shock right back at her, but she resisted against the attack, only doing minimal damage.

I was keeping an eye out for all my pokemon's battles, also how the attack on the chain went- it was distracting. Adam and Dawn finished tying up the commanders, then headed with their pokemon to the others. Every now and then, I would feel pain, as some of their attacks missed the chain, and hit their bodies. Half of Cynthia's pokemon were knocked unconscious, Jonny's only a couple, Calvin's pokemon were tiring, Adam and Dawn's, pokemon also looked tired.

Hearing wings flapping, I automatically burred myself in Rain's mane, the attack just missed my head by inches. Rain fired his aura beam, hitting houndoom, who was charging at us, but missed honchkrow as it shot onto the bubble, doing no damage.

"Bubble beam on houndoom, lets get one of them down." I whispered to Rain, he nodded, better to work on one opponent, then on both. After dodging a shadow ball from honchkrow, Rain ran towards houndoom, and fired a ton of bubbles at him. A gust of wind blew the bubbles away from houndoom, and hitting crobat instead, crobat looked at us, long enough to be knocked out by Piko's thunder. By the time that Piko turned back towards weavile, she had already hit him with a feint attack.

Angel figured out magnezone's weakness, and was now using fire blast, whenever she could, weakening him down. While on the other hand, magnezone dodged most of her attacks, while firing his own electric moves.

Sole was not faring well against gyarados, he would sometimes hit him with air cutter, but was taking damage from the different attacks. He finally collapsed against the bubble, after he was hit by dragon rage, gyarados didn't stop there, and charged a hyper beam, aiming to kill.

Before the attack could hit, Piko unleashed a thunder bolt, canceling the hyper beam, then dodged a shadow ball, that hit honcrow. But gyarados was even more angry, and headed straight for Piko, intending to crush him with his massive jaws. Time seemed to slow down, as I jumped off of Rain, running towards Piko, despite all my injuries I raced against gyarados. I took one last leap, and managed to grab Piko with my right arm, then somersaulted, turning around so my back was against the bubble, next to Sole.

All my pokemon saw my danger and came to me; Angel finished magnezone and flew over, collapsing next to me. Rain dodged their attacks and came over, by now all of us were panting heavily, while Cyrus's pokemon blocked any escape.

"There's no escaping now." Cyrus said, pointing out the obvious, I would have said some snide remark, if I wasn't tired and scared.

I braced for the order of any attack, but it didn't come, because the bubble shrunk down, now guarding my and my pokemon. Both of us looked at the legendaries, Palkia was free of the red crystal's bindings now, helping me, and his counterpart.

"Seems like you win this time, Hikaru." Cyrus said, recalling his pokemon, then grabbing his commanders, they left in a 'copter.

It didn't take them long to break the hold on Dialga, nearly all of my friend's pokemon were knocked out. Palkia took off the bubble around me, as everyone came towards me, Jonny wrapped me in his arms after everyone gave me hugs.

"_We made a very good choice." _Palkia commented, for once Dialga agreed, all I could do was glare at them.

"So now I'm not a guardian anymore?" I asked out loud, everyone looked at me strangely, except for Jonny, since he knew who I was talking to.

They shook their heads. "_No you will always be our guardian, until you choose a successor, when you are close to death."_ Dialga said.

"Drat." I cursed, I should know by now, I cant get out of things easily when it comes to legendaries. Everyone gave a look that said; 'You will explain this later.'

"_See, isn't she awesome!" _Cresselia excitedly said to Darkrai.

He just looked at me and grunted. "_When you need a place to train, come to our islands, we will help you."_Darkrai said to me and Jonny, we nodded, and they left, tired after the battle.

I smiled, knowing that everything would be right then, my body relaxed, as the exhaustion took over, I surrendered to darkness, allowing my body to rest.

The week after that whole battle was the worst- it resulted in me not getting much sleep. Multiple times I would wake up at night, nightmares about Team Galactic coming back, and that battle. I tried to act like nothing happened, I am sure that my parents knew something was wrong, but they said nothing.

We had Christmas, even invited Jonny over after he had time with his family, we chatted about all the pokemon we saw, I was slowly getting better. New Year was fun as we set off fireworks, I did not blow up anything this year, my parents decided to go to bed, but me, Jonny and Eric pulled an all-nighter.

A week later, the nightmares came back, but I hid them from my pokemon too. Close to morning, I decided to run away. I got about couple miles from my house, when my feet came off of the ground, I looked up to see Ace, his claws holding my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ace said, glaring at me, he set me down on Rain, and before I could escape, Mae's vine whip trapped me. Angel wrapped her whole body around me and Rain, Piko stood on top of him, shaking his head. They took me back to the house, with Ace flying above us, my family were outside, my parents kept a straight face. Eric did not and laughed hard, even took several pictures, I got scolded by everyone, they even told Jonny.

I looked at my calendar- two months from the pokemon league, I sighed. "I need to continue on with life, or I will never move from this spot." I said in my room, my team looked up excitement in their eyes, they had been practicing by themselves when I wasn't looking.

"Finally!" Piko exclaimed.

I cocked my head at him, then at my other pokemon "You guys knew this was going to happen?" I asked.

They all nodded. "We knew that it would take a while to recover from that whole week." Rain said. "We were going to take force if you had waited another month, or decided to quit. We love you too much for you to sit around being scared all of the time."

Tears filled up my eyes as I hugged all of them. "I am so lucky to have all of you." I whispered to them, I called Jonny to tell him what I decided, he got this goofy grin, and said he will be there tomorrow. Telling my parents was easy, they understood, I even helped Eric catch a pokemon with the help of Piko. He caught a skorupi.

The day for me to continue my journey was here, I changed into a different outfit, since we were going to go up to Snowpoint city. I had a dark blue, half-sleeved button-up shirt, a gray stylish warm jacket, blue jeans, and tan knee high boots. The necklace and hat I kept the same, as I put my hair up in my usual pigtails.

Jonny's outfit was; a brown long sleeved shirt, with a blue shirt over that a pokeball design in the middle. A black jacket with a hoodie over that, and blue jeans, with hiker boots, finished his whole attire. Both of our teams rested on our poke belts, (the legendaries gave me my pokeballs after I had woke up a month earlier.) Piko on my shoulder, with more hugs we left to complete our journey.

"One more badge!" I cheered, as we headed north, Jonny just smiled as we held hands, I glanced at Mt Coronet, shivered, then looked forward, intending to leave that mess behind, in the past.

**Authors note:** And so goes another year, it feels like only yesterday that I started this story...so i've decided for the next story I will keep switching Pov's cause its fun. Should I also communicate to the ppls inside? Torchix does it in her story I wonder...

Hikaru: "Ohh no you dont, we already have enough trouble"

Me *grins evilly "its not up for me or you to decide, its up to the viewers."

Hikaru *points at me* "Hold her down" her team comes in my room, binds me then take me off somewhere, she folllows.

Jonny *sighs* "Happy new year everyone, Review if you want, like the authoress says, Until next chapter." *Runs out the door after Hikaru* "Do not kill her!"


	32. Let it snow

**Disclaimer: See other chapters **

**Adam – Zipperino **

**Calvin – Pokefan101**

I live! its a little later than usual, but its out, sorry been busy with work, and then we had no internet :( so i've been over at my brothers house to put this one up. Hope yall enjoy :)

Let it snow.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Can we please just fly on our flying pokemon, or at least ride on Rain, heck we can even use my kadabra to teleport there?" Jonny complained, as we walked through couple feet of snow, he was the one who never got used to the snow.

For the first time in a while, I smirked at him. "What, can't handle a few feet of snow?" I teased, wriggling my eyebrows, I, on the other hand, loved snow. Jonny scowled as I tossed him my backpack, I fell backwards into the snow. Piko jumped off from my shoulder onto the ground, not really liking the cold. "Besides, where is the fun if you cheat on your adventure?" I asked while making a snow angel.

"Using your pokemon is not cheating, its simply getting to the destination faster." He stated.

Shaking my head, I sat up. "We cant use any of our pokemon."

"Why?"

I pointed to the north, the direction we were heading. "A snow storm if going to hit us in an hour or so, and our pokemon couldn't handle that huge of a storm." There were dark clouds in the near distance, proving my point.

He threw his backpack back at me. "Since when have you been right?" He asked, with a teasing smile.  
I slipped my backpack on and glared at him, while Piko climbed on me, and laid on top of my head. "I have been getting better at being right, ever since we have started this journey."

Piko shook his head. "She looked at the weather while we ate for lunch." Piko said, pointing at my pokegear, while making gestures to the sky.

Since Jonny had known Piko for a long time, he knew mostly what he was talking about. "So you cheated and was not going to tell me?" He faked innocence, then a glint came in his eyes, I'd seen that look before, and it didn't end well with me. You see when Jonny started getting to know me, every time I lied, and he knew about it, he would punish me. Most of the time he would hang me upside down from a tree, or tie me up, blindfold and leave me at some random place. But if I didn't break free in a day, he would always help me, because he was not a bad guy. He would always inform my parents I was staying with him, so they would not freak out, and Piko stayed on his shoulder until I was free.

I bolted out of there, heading north, I knew if I used my pokemon, so would he, and we both knew that would not be wise. People might think this is weird, but I love the feeling of being chased, granted I've never been chased by a bad guy, but this was fun.

We ran for a mile or so, sometimes he would almost catch me, but all he could grab was a wisp of my hair. Soon after I felt his arms wrap around me, closing the chase, he kissed my neck, then whispered; "Caught you."

Curse my short legs.

I tried to escape, but he held me to a tree, while he rummaged through his backpack or a rope, that he always carries with him. He then tied me up, grinned as he blindfolded me, kissed me on the lips before carrying me on his shoulder. "Is is really necessary for the blindfold?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, not really, but it is fun to blindfold you."

"You are so paying for this once I will get free." I growled.

"Who says I'm letting you go?"

I kicked him in the leg, while he laughed, walking hopefully towards Snowpoint city, since there was nothing else to do, I fell asleep.

I looked around the area I was in- it was white and had nothing in it. I was not tied up nor blindfolded, then I knew where this was. Soon enough two portals opened up, and out came the legendaries whom I was the guardian to, we stared at each other for a while, since we had not talked since that incident.

"_Hey."_ Palkia said, breaking the silence.

"Hey." I replied, then another awkward silence, since neither of us knew what to say.

"_We heard that you started your journey back up, to complete your badges, and then go for the Sinnoh league." _Dialga said, trying to get us to relax, go back to our usual selves.

I nodded. "Yep, I've decided not to keep living in the past, and focus on the future, since its two months before the league. I've decided for the first month to travel to Snowpoint city, and get my last badge, and then use the other month to train for the league." I explained. _  
_

They nodded, both of their eyes softened. "_Are you ok?_" Palkia asked, concern ringing in his voice.

"I have no idea, but at least I am distracting myself so I will not think of what happened." I said shrugging, then thought of something. "Do you know what Jonny has in store for me?" I asked, trying to get some help on that matter.

Dialga grinned "_We do, but its more fun for you not to know."_

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It was worth a shot, but after I get my final badge I will take Darkrai on his invite to his island." _  
_  
"_I will help you train on the island." _Palkia said.

"_No, I will."  
_  
"_I will."  
_  
"_No, I will."_

"Goodbye you guys." I left them arguing endlessly, why do they argue all the time? The first thing I noticed as I awoke, was that I was on the ground. "Jonny?" I voiced out loud.

"He is out gathering more wood." Piko said, who was next to me.

I slowly sat up my back against a wall, it was rocky. "Can you at least take this blindfold off?"

Piko climbed upon my shoulder, reached for the blindfold, and only tightened it. "He gave me strict orders to keep it on, while he was away." He said, then dropped down to my lap.

I scowled. "Some friend you are, you supposed to take orders from me, not my boyfriend."

"Yes, but you did lie in front of him."

"Well, you were the one that told him, I could have gotten away with it too."

"Right, he still would have figured it out."

"How?"

"You two sound like a married couple." Jonny said, coming into the cave, at least I thought this was a cave, sounded like one.

I turned my head in the direction of his voice. "Well, if you could understand what he is saying, then you would argue with him too."

He dropped a lot of logs on the ground, put some logs in a fire that I didn't notice, and sat down next to me. "I do not understand Piko fully, so I am good." Jonny laughed, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him.

With a pointless struggle, I tried to get away from him. "So, can you at least tell me what's going to happen?"

"No, because that will take away the fun." He said kissing me on the cheek.  
I growled. "Are you sure you haven't been talking to the legendaries?" I asked suspiciously, he almost said the exact same thing that Dialga said.

He shook his head. "Nope, why, did I say something like they did?"

"Whatever."

"You are so cute when your frustrated."

"You always think I'm cute, no matter what I do."

"That's because I love you."

"Whatever."

Jonny kissed my head again, then whispered in my ear. "What was that?"

I sighed. "I love you too."

"There you go." He said, lifting my head and kissed me until we ran out of air, we parted and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm still mad at you." I pouted.

He stroked my hair "I know."

The snow storm lasted several more days, Jonny still kept me tied up, without a clue as to what he was planning. When he finally removed my bindings, and blindfold, we were in a restaurant, I looked around in confusion, we were out in the middle of nowhere just yesterday.

"Surprise!" Four people shouted, scaring the crap out of me. Adam, Dawn, Calvin and even Cynthia was there.

My jaw dropped, as I was hugged by everyone. "Wha..?" I tried to say, they laughed.

"Well, since this was your last gym battle, I thought that you would like to have some friends, to encourage you." Jonny said.

"But we all know half of us will make it hard for you." Adam jokingly said, which brought smiles to all of us. We talked for a long time, then explored Snowpoint city, for a city up north it had a ton of people, then the sun set, we then went to sleep.

I woke up at the crack of dawn, excited that I was this much closer to the league, I took a much need shower, and by the time that I got out and dressed, so was Jonny. We had breakfast with everyone, we had enough room to call out all of our pokemon too, since it was only us at that hour.

"So, ready to give us a good battle?" Calvin asked, once we had reached the snow-covered gym.

Me and Jonny gave them an mischievous smile. "You shall see." We said in unison, and entered the gym.

"Are you the guys that get to challenge me?" We looked to see a girl who looked young, she was wearing a half long sleeved white shirt, with a mini skirt, a jacket was wrapped around her waist.

Jonny nodded. "I will go first, then Hikaru here will go second." He said.

The field was covered with ice, She used sneasel, a medicham and her final pokemon abomasnow, Jonny used, kadabra, then luxio, who evolved into a luxray in the middle of the battle. Then he finished Candice, with infernape, who almost got defeated by abomasnow, but he pulled out by using flare blitz.

She then went up against me after healing her pokemon, this battle was like no other, she used snover against Piko. Piko defeated snover, but then got whooped by abomasnow, I used Mae to win against him. But she had her hidden card- froslass- she took down Mae, with only part of her health down, I didn't want to do it, but he insisted, so I used Rain in the last battle. Candice was surprised that I had a legendary, but that didn't jostle her, it was a tough battle, but in the end I won.

"You guys were great, now it makes me want to train some more!" Candice said, gave us our badges, then she skipped off into the town.

We looked at each other, laughed then spent the rest of the day hanging out, even Cynthia had fun with us, no one wanted to think of the day we would leave, for now we were having fun.

**Authors notes:** I meant to say this in the last chapter, but sorry if Cynthia looked a bit weak compared to everyone else. But lets face it your pokemon would feint, if they went through tons of grunts, and then had to fight legendaries, just wanted to clear that up. I've started on the next chapter, only a half of a page though -_- Welp review if yall want. Until next chapter


	33. Sinnoh league

**Calvin – pokefan102 **

**Adam – Zipperino **

Dont worry im still writing! im very sorry this was really late, but I just finished my second week of college! so i've been busy with that. I will continue to write, but it may take me like 2 weeks to write a chapter, depends on if I have writers block or not . Well enjoy this chapter.

**All proof reading skills goes to Define-originality :)**

Sinnoh league.

Hikaru's Pov:

We spent couple more days at Snowpoint city, just relaxing and telling stories about our journeys. Before we all went our separate ways, we visited the lake. Uxie knew my friends, so he came out and played with us for a while.  
It was all too soon that we were at the edge of Snowpoint. "Well, I guess this is it, until the league." I said sadly.

Adam grinned. "Make sure you guys train hard, so that I will have at least some competition." He said, bragging a little.

"Stay safe, and do not over work yourselves." Dawn said, giving us advice, we nodded.

"They said mostly everything, so just don't forget to eat." Calvin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope the training will go well." Cynthia added, we all gave each other hugs, and then one big group hug, most of us got on our flying pokemon and went in different directions. Adam and Dawn went south, Calvin walked towards Eterna forest, Cynthia went to her home town, me and Jonny went to Darkmoon island.

We arrived at the island before dinner, but we had no idea what to do next. "Did he say when to come?" Piko asked.

I shrugged. "Nope he did not, I guess we call out to him."

Jonny laughed. "But wouldn't that make us weird?"

"No one is here, so no one will know." I said smugly, looking around the in the clearing we landed in- it was surrounded by trees.

"It still is weird." Darkrai said.

"You're missing the point, no one besides us are on this island." I repeated, then did a double take, while we were talking, Darkrai had floated right next to us. "Do you always sneak up on people?" I asked, shaking my heading, he almost gave me a scare.

"I am the nightmare pokemon." He said mischievously.

By this time Cresselia had arrived, no doubt having been called by her counterpart, we all stood in silence, why does everyone like being quiet when I am there?

"So, how are we going to train?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Both legendaries looked us over. "Well, each of you are going to be training alone with one of us, in the middle of the training, we will switch." Cresselia explained.

"You will do as we say, or you can find your own way to train, off this island." Darkrai warned, very seriously. We nodded, and they argued who was going to train who first, then Dialga and Palkia showed up, which ended with more arguing. I managed to get their attention by yelling, and I decided for all of them. Darkrai and Palkia would train Jonny first on this island, while Cresselia and Dialga would train me on her island. Thus began the ending of our first day of training.

The training was tough, Cresselia and Dialga worked on our pokemon moves, perfecting them, and using them in battle. At night, we would tell stories around a campfire, some true, while others were legends, and then it was time to switch. We all met up on Darkrai's island, me and Jonny kissed for a long time, since it had been a while since we last met. Even Cresselia and Darkrai was having a romantic moment, and the other two legendaries just argued, like always.

"Why do you guys argue?" I finally asked the question that a lot of people thought about asking.

Both stopped their bickering, and turned towards me. "Because, we are twins." They said in unison, silence was in the air, but only for a moment as they went back to arguing.

All of us sweat dropped, and I shook my head. "I still will never understand them."

Cresselia smiled. "You will get used to them, eventually."

"I never did." Grumbled Darkrai, we spent a couple of hours sitting and talking about our battle strategies. It was soon time to separate once again, we kissed goodbye and then Jonny left with my old training teachers. "This is going to be fun." Darkrai said evilly, and I got scared right then and there.

It was before the crack of dawn, when Darkrai woke me and Piko up with shadow balls, he then told us to run five miles before breakfast. Then he would make us find our own meals, he gave us fifteen minutes for the meals. Darkrai mostly worked on our stamina, and the weakness of my team, often we would only have a couple hours to rest. While I was training, random tree branches fell, and occasionally I would fall in a pit trap, or just trip over grass.

The day for the sign-ups for the league was finally here, Dialga and Palkia took their portals to their home, Cresselia and Darkrai waved goodbye. With our backpacks on, our teams in their pokeballs, Piko on my shoulder, Jonny used alakazam to teleport us there.

"We are finally here." Jonny said, then looked over at me and started to laugh. There I stood, ankle deep in a fountain, with water poring down on me

"Not funny." I growled, stepping out of the fountain, he kept on laughing, but motioned alakazam to take the water off of me.

"That was one way to make an entrance." A guys voice came from behind us.

"But, isn't that Hikaru's style, she just has to be noticed." We looked to see our friends, I squealed and rushed over to hug Dawn, I also nodded in greeting to Adam with typhlosion, and Calvin.

I looked towards Calvin "Did we forget the Sinnoh Grand Festival?" I asked,

He shook his head "No, there was something wrong with the building, so they decided to move it until after the league."

I smiled as let go of Dawn and looked at all of them. "You guys ready for the tournament?" I asked, grinning like crazy.

They nodded, we were about to walk to the entrance of the league building, when I felt myself being picked up. "Here you are." Eric said.

"Do not pick me up whenever you feel like it." I said, glaring at him, while trying to get out of his bridal position.

"You are so cute when you get mad." Eric joked, while hugging me closely, Jonny was used to this, but the other just stared at us. "I got a surprise for you." He said.

I looked up at him, confusion in my eyes, he nodded to the right, there were my parents walking up towards us.

"Mom, Dad!" Eric let me go as I hugged both of them, we talked for a bit, Jonny's parents showed up too, then all of us walked towards the building.

Inside there were lots of people, it was packed full of trainers and spectators, we walked towards the sign up counter. On the way I thought I saw a familiar person with blue hair, but when I checked again, he wasn't there. I slapped my face- _'No time to be thinking of the past.'_ I reminded myself, then caught up with the group.

After we got registered, we went to look around. The island we were on was huge, there were four stadiums for the league. While we were exploring all the buildings, we ran into Paul outside, he and Jonny just glared at each other.

"I won't loose to you." Paul said, then walked away.

I cocked my head to the side. "What does that mean?" I asked, everyone fell anime style.

"I feel bad for Hikaru." Dawn sadly said, hugging Adam's arm.

Adam chuckled. "The main character is always clueless when it's about herself, when it comes to love."

"She is very interesting." Calvin nodded in agreement.

I just ignored them, we finished our exploring, in the middle of it, our parents took off, doing whatever they do. We ate dinner at one of the many restaurants there, talking the whole time. It took a while to get our food because it was really busy, but when it arrived, it was delicious. Soon, it was time for the opening ceremony, we saw Jessica who was there as a trainer too, I glared at her until she left. Calvin left us to go to the stands, since he was not participating in the league, the sun had just set.

As we walked into the arena full of trainers, one trainer had my attention, she was my height, with short dark brown hair. She wore a dark blue blouse with a star design going down on the side, a dark green mini skirt, that opened up at the side, with black shorts underneath. I stared at her for a while, wondering if I had seen her before, but nothing came to mind, so I just dismissed it.

"Welcome everyone to the eleventh annual pokemon Sinnoh League!" Mr. Goodshow yelled out, the crowds went wild, even us trainers cheered, everyone was psyched. He held a hand out to quiet the crowd. "Tonight, we will see who fights who, then tomorrow we will see who advances, as everyone fights."

We had the opening ceremony, Cynthia also gave a demonstration with garchomp, and the elite four gave a few speeches. "Now, the computer will randomly select who is your opponent tomorrow, at what time and gym." Two large screens, came down, and switched the players at random. They finally showed all of the trainers, it took several minutes to find my picture. I found out that I was fighting tomorrow morning against a trainer named Luke. Adam was against Diana, tomorrow at noon, and Jonny was fighting Levi, in the morning too and Dawn was fighting Josh after Jonny.

We were dismissed, until the next morning, on the way to the pokemon center, a thought came in my head. "You know, I haven't been keeping up with my martial arts training." I said.

Jonny looked at me, his eyes softening. "Things have been a little hectic lately, but don't worry, I have been practicing." He said, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes as we entered the center, our parents went to the hotel for the visitors, and for some reason I had to share a room with Dawn and not with Jonny.

The next morning all of us were up and ready to go, after eating breakfast, in the crowded dining hall, we were ready. Jonny and I kissed each other for good luck, and went in different directions for our battles, My parents, and Calvin, went with me, and the others with Jonny.

"In the red corner we have Luke from Snowpoint city, and in the green corner we have Hikaru from Eterna city." The announcer said, we got to our trainer boxes, and nodded to each other in greetings.

"Its a three on three match, we have spun the wheel, and Luke goes first."

"You're up, Infernape." He said.

I looked at Piko "You want to take this round?" I asked, before I finished, he had already landed in the field.

"Did you even have to ask?" Piko chuckled, getting into his battle stance.

Since Luke was first, he also called out the first attack: "Flamethrower."

"Dodge and use thunder bolt!" I called out.

Piko smirked, while he charged, he dodged the flamethrower by a long shot, then he hit infernape with the thunder bolt. "Can we do something difficult for a change?" He asked, yawning as infernape tried to hit him with close combat.

"Alright." I sighed, almost whispering it, then yelled out- "Electric tail, and go easy on him!"

Everyone stared in shock as they heard what I said, Piko sighed as he nodded, and ran towards infernape. He tried to dodge the attack, but Piko was too fast, as he hit infernape sending him to the wall, knocking him out. For the rest of the match, Piko took out another one of his pokemon, I pulled him out, and sent out Angel, who defeated his last pokemon.

"Man, everyone was shocked about Piko's power." Calvin said, chuckling as we headed to the stadium that Jonny was in.

"He didn't even use his full power either." I said, rubbing Piko's cheek, we arrived just as Jonny finished his battle, we congratulated him, then gave luck to Dawn, as she walked down for her battle. She lost one pokemon, but she beat Josh in the end, giving us an awesome battle, we decided to go to lunch before Adam's battle.

Adam, being a show off, only used one pokemon- typhlosion. He swept the floor, even though he went easy, I felt sorry for her.

We all hi-fived him, and Dawn gave a kiss for a reward,. "Lets see who we are fighting next." I said, grinning, as all of us headed to the next stage. From this point the league was going to get much harder, now that most of the lower trainers were gone.

**Authors note: **Yes I did forget that the grand festival was before the league . but I changed it, cause I didnt want to rewrite the whole chapter. And I also got lazy with the battles, but next chapter is hopefully going to be mostly battling, to make up for my laziness. About the new girl i put it, yall will see what i in store for her :D if anyone can guess who she is, will get lots of cookies! Anywho review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	34. Round begin

**Adam – Ziperino **

**Calvin – Pokefan102 **

Yays got it out in a week ^.^ well it was thanks to snow :) all last week i had no school, and so i worked on this. Enjoy!

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this **

Round begin.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Why couldn't they tell us sooner?" I asked, racing with Jonny towards his next battle, that started in five minutes.

"Well, someone had to stop by a dessert stand." Calvin said, jogging along with us.

"I was hungry, ok?" I argued back- that strawberry ice cream was delicious.

"You are always hungry." Eric stated.

"Lets worry about that later, I will see you guys after the battle." Jonny said, and with a wave he sped off into the stadium. My battle wouldn't start for another hour, Dawn's would be in ten minutes, while Adam's started in twenty. Dawn and Adam were heading towards the stadium she was going to battle in. As we were going inside, I caught a glimpse of the girl I had a strange feeling about, it looked liked she was doing good, she smiled at me as we passed her. I frowned, I still didn't know her, then a guy that looked like a dog, black hair, with a silver streak in the middle, walked past us too.

_'Why is there always weirdoes everywhere?'_ I wondered to myself.

_'It's the way of things.' _Palkia said.

I rolled my eyes. _'Be quiet, I want to have a quiet first league.'_ I told them, we finally got some seats, somewhat close to where Jonny was at. The announcer had just finished with the rules, Jonny was going first_, _he called out luxray, his opponent, Haley, released Cherrim.

"Luxray, use crunch."

"Dodge and use razor leaf."

Even though luxray was fast, that small leaf pokemon was faster as she dodged his teeth, she hit him with a storm of leaves.

"Thunder wave!" Jonny called out, I winced that he would call out an electric on a grass pokemon, but I waited, he probably had a plan. Before cherrim could do anything, the thunder wave hit her, it really didn't do any damage, plus it made Haley laugh, but Jonny just smiled.

"Magical leaf." Haley said, pointing at Luxray.

Jonny grimaced, before calling out; "Thunder, around you!" Luxray created a bubble of electricity around himself, only a few leafs got through, hitting him in the mid section.

"Copycat!" I yelled out to him.

He turned his head a little towards my direction, while still keeping his eyes on the field "You didn't copy write your move!" He yelled back, I stuck my tongue out, I would wait until afterward to chew him out. Calvin rolled his eyes, shaking his head, as he continued to watch the match, my pokemon, including Piko, were at the center resting for my next match.

"Sunny day!" Haley called out, cherrim threw her hands up in the air, the sun shone more, even though it was near the end of the day.

I knew where this was going, so that meant if I knew, then he should too. Jonny smiled. "Crunch followed by hyper beam!" Luxray nodded and ran towards cherrim.

Haley smiled. "Solar beam."

"Dodge but keep going."

Luxray kept dodging the solar beam, and bit down on her, throwing her up in the air, finishing her off with hyper beam.

"The winner is Luxray." The referee called out,(Why do they never have any other name?) holding his flag to Jonny, then motioned Haley to send out her next pokemon.

"Golem, you're up." A round rock pokemon came out, stomping the floor like a sumo wrestler, I, of course, scanned him like all the others with my 'Dex.

"Earthquake."

Before Jonny could do anything golem stomped the ground, creating an earthquake on the field, upsetting luxray's balance.

"Shock wave, and repeat." Jonny said, and in between attacks luxray would released shock wave, even though it did next to none damage, finally luxray went down.

Jonny praised him, as he recalled him, put the pokeball on the belt, and grabbed another one "Floatzel, take the field."

"Rock throw." Haley started off.

"Agility with aqua jet." Jonny commanded, while golem took chunks of the ground and threw it at floatzel, he used his speed combined with his aqua jet to dodge it, plus hit him. "Water gun." He simply said. Floatzel blasted his water gun right at golem, knocking him into the wall, with the electricity that was running through his body, it knocked him out.

Haley returned her pokemon, and grabbed her last pokemon "I'm counting on you, Ambipom." Out came a purple two tailed monkey pokemon.

"Sonic boom." Jonny started.

"Swift."

Both pokemon used their attacks at the same time, resulting in a clashing of the attacks, making the whole field smokey. Ambipom used double slap on him, but floatzel grabbed her tail, and used ice punch on her.

"Finish 'em by using aqua jet."

"Thunder punch." Haley yelled.

Both pokemon charged, clashing at each other, at the same time, water against electricity, when the smoke cleared both were standing. After a few minutes of glaring at each other Ambipom fell backwards, circles appeared on his eyes.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Jonathan from Eterna." The Announcer said, they recalled their pokemon and thanked each other, then leaving the field.

We met him outside, where I gave him his victory kiss, then we headed over to the stadium Dawn was at. When we has just entered the stadium Dawn walked up to us, she had won her match, and was heading over to the stadium that Adam was at.

"How bout I meet you guys over there, I've got to go pick up my pokemon." I said, Jonny opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head. "I will be fine by myself, see you there." I kissed him on the cheek and darted out of there.

I looked at my watch it was seven- thirty minutes until my next battle, I messaged my parents, while walking towards the center. As I passed a coffee shop, someone bumped into me, pain shot up my arm only for a second.

"Be aware of your surroundings." A familiar voice whispered, I turned around, but he was already gone among the crowd.

Shivering, I shook away the memories that still haunt me, as I entered the pokemon center, I went straight to the front office.

"Hello, I am here to pick up my pokemon, my name is Hikaru." I said to the Nurse Joy, she smiled and looked it up on the computer, before going in the back room.

She came back with a tray of pokeballs and Piko. "Here you go, now be careful with those battles, take good care of their health." She said, smiling.

I nodded, taking my pokeballs, with Piko on my shoulder I walked out into a closed area and let out my team. Right off the bat, my team knew that there was something wrong with me, I held up my hands and shook my head.

"I bumped into someone and then I felt pain in my arm, and that's it." I explained, rubbing my arm.

"Well, get it checked out after the match." Piko said, the whole team nodded.

I sighed. "Ok, I will." I promised, they smiled, and tackled me to the ground, giving me hugs. "All right, lets get to the stadium, I want to watch Adam's battle, mine will be after his." I said, recalling my pokemon, and headed to the stadium. After messaging Jonny, he came out to find me, then he led me to their seats, mine and Jonny's parents were there, along with Dawn, Eric and Calvin.

When I looked at the scoreboard, Adam had wiped out two of the opponents pokemon, the third was a drapion, and Adam kept out lucario.

"Cross poison!" Philip exclaimed, pointing at lucario, drapion's arms glowed purple as he crossed them, and ran towards lucario.

Adam waited until he was close before uttering a command; "Aura sphere." Right when drapion was going to hit him, lucario had an aura sphere ready, and blasted him away. "Finish this with bone rush." A long glowing bone, formed in his hands as he rushed to drapion, knocked him out, rendering him unconscious.

"And here is another victory from a favorite- Adam Green!" The announcer said.

I stood up, kissed my boyfriend, waved to my friends and family, and headed to the hallway on the way me and

Adam met up. "Better win your match." Adam warned, I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry I will." I said with confidence, we high fived, then went in opposite directions, right before I went outside, I felt a little dizzy, and leaned on the wall for a minute.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Piko asked worriedly.

I shook my head, as if to shake this dizziness, but then nodded. "I will be fine." I walked out into the field, and into the trainer's box. I soon found out that my opponent was the girl who was oddly familiar, her name was Suzie.

She smiled "Its an honor to battle you, I had to pull some strings to battle you." She said, holding out a pokeball.

I cocked my head to the side. "Really?" I asked, Piko face palmed, everyone else sweat dropped.

"Not really, lets just say I am really not supposed to be there." Suzie said, then let out her lucario, I raised my eyebrows, but let out Mae. It was the most challenging battle I had yet- Mae took out lucario, but then got defeated by her swellow. I then knocked out her swellow with Sole, we had a gruesome battle with Sole and her charizard, in the end Sole finished with a dark pulse.

After the battle we met up in the middle, and shook hands. "By the way, whatever you do, do not look in the crowd as you leave." She said, then left still smiling.

"Don't do it." Piko warned.

I nodded, walking to the hallway that will lead me to my family and friends, right when I was close , I looked up into the crowd. At first I did not see anything, but as I was glancing down, I saw the person who haunted my nightmares for the past several months. I froze in shock, our eyes made contact, then something inside of me snapped, and I ran away. I did not stop to look for anyone, I bolted out of the stadium, and into the woods, once I knew I was safe, I curled up next to a tree.

"Who did you see?" Piko asked, as he hopped down in front of me.

Shaking all over, I answered him.. "Cyrus."

Immediately, Piko growled, and opened all of my pokeballs, my team was very confused, when Piko told them, they were on high alert. Sole and Rain went on a patrol, while the rest of my team stayed near me.

"You need to come with me now." A guy's voice said out of nowhere, I looked up, and paled again as I saw Saturn, standing in front of us.

"Why should I?" I asked, trying to be brave, I even stopped shaking...a little.

He smirked. "Because, right now you have a poison in your body, and you could very much die, and it just so happens that we might have the cure too." He said.

I sighed, so that was why I felt weird, and it explained that pain in my arm, I held out my pokeballs, Sole and Rain had returned by now.

"Don't." Piko pleaded, but I shook my head, as I recalled them, and put Piko on my shoulder, with a nod I walked besides Saturn, back to the crowded area.

In my back pocket my pokegear buzzed with a message.

**Authors notes:** Well the last part just came up in my head at the last minute, it was deffinately not planned, this story might have 3 more chapters left. Btw does anyone else read these things? Or am i the only one... ohh well, i might have school next week, so the next one might be later. Depends on if i have alot of homework or not, Anywho review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	35. Nightmares

**Adam – Ziperino **

**Calvin – Pokefan102**

**Shadow – Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's **

**Many thanks to Define-Originality for proof reading this :D**

Me: *Pants hard* I'm finally back, sorry it took so long to get this one up, and I apologize for the bad grammar and such, I got tired of waiting for my proof reader (sorry .). *collapses on the floor*

Hikaru: "Why are you on the floor? And what happened?"

Me: "Well I was getting some information about the other region teams, when I got caught. I couldn't get out until three weeks later, I could hardly write either."

Hikaru: "Ouch, that must have been fun."

Me: Sarcastically "Yes, it was loads of fun. Well enjoy this chapter."

Nightmares.

Hikaru's Pov:

_'WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING HIM!_' Dialga yelled into my head. I winced, for some reason it was louder than usual.

_'Because, I know he is telling the truth, and besides, even though I get sick often, this is not the flu_.' I replied, trying to keep a straight face. I now had a headache. _'If you're sure it's not a trick, why don't you scan my body and find out for yourself?_'

_'We have, and it seems to be a virus of some kind, I will ask Arceus about it_.' Palkia said, in a much softer tone.

_'Good, the sooner you guys know about it, the sooner Jonny can do something_.' I thought. By then we were among the crowds, I was worried about my Pokémon that had just battled.

Taking a big breath, I got the courage to speak. "How long will this be?" I knew I was not going to fight until tomorrow, but I still wanted to sleep, and heal my team, I would be using some of them.

He glanced at me. "I thought that young people these days loved a good challenge?"

"Challenge yes, but you guys just stalk an innocent girl just trying to have a journey." I growled.

Sparks flew from Piko's cheeks. "If you hurt my trainer, I will give you h-" Before he could say any more, my hand blocked his mouth.

"Do not cuss, I will not allow that language around me." I whispered, he nodded and I let my hand fall down.

"Ha you are just about as innocent as I am." Saturn sneered, as we entered a coffee shop, my eyes spotted Cyrus, and we sat down like a triangle at his table. A waitress came up, I gave an order of hot chocolate to calm my nerves, plus it gave me something to look at.

We sat in silence, in my mind there was a ton of questions I would like to ask, but I was scared out of my mind. As the waitress gave me my drink, she gave us a weird look, I gave a weak smile to tell her no worries. After I took a sip, I decided to ask the obvious question, since I thought I knew why they were here.

"What do you want from me?"

Cyrus had the playing field, I couldn't summon the legendries, I could not do anything in public, plus I thought I was slowly dying.

"Does it always have to be about you?" Cyrus asked back, with his emotionless face.

I frowned, and was about to retort back, when a thought came to my head. I paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"We haven't touched your friends. Yet. We have business in the neighborhood, and decided to test something out. Luckily, you were here too, we want to see if you live. But no matter where you are, you will never be safe." Cyrus said, and then they left, leaving me behind, confused about the whole thing. I realized that he did not plan on giving me the antidote, I wasn't entirely sure that they had one.

_'We need to get you to safety, to see if we can get rid of the virus_.' Palkia said.

I shook my head, the headache was worse. '_Not until I find everyone, they must be worried sick_.'

Dialga sighed. '_Fine but as soon as you find and tell them about where you will be, we are taking you._'

I nodded, and checked my pokegear- I had messages from everyone, wondering what happened. I texted Jonny, telling them to meet me at the center. After releasing Angel, I told her to take me to the center, since I did not trust myself to walk that far. I felt my head, I was running a high fever, this was not good. Angel got me to the center quick, everyone was already there. Before they could hug me, I held my arms up, since I did not know if I can spread the virus.

"Cyrus is here, he injected an unknown virus in my body, I do not know what it is, but I am getting help. If anyone needs to contact me, just message my pokegear, hopefully I will be back tomorrow, just do not worry that much." I explained, then looked at Jonny. "When you know who I will be fighting, just message me, also take my three Pokémon when they are healed."

I then gave my pokeballs to Nurse Joy, and told her that Jonny will be picking them up, with a sad smile, I nodded ready to go. In a flash I was gone, when I opened my eyes, I was in the Hall of Origins. I let out the rest of my team. A blue glow surrounded me, pulling me towards a room to the right, my team followed me, we entered a small hospital look- a- like. In it were Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai and Cresselia, I cocked my head at the sight of the other two legendries.

"Cresselia is the best at healing anyone, and Darkrai would not leave her side." Arceus explained my unspoken question.

I nodded, the virus was working all right, I could barely feel my arm. Cresselia motioned to the bed. "I will need to put you to sleep, so I can see what the problem is, while you hardly feel any pain."

Once again I nodded, and went to the full-sized bed that was in the middle of the room, she smiled at me. "Darkrai will wake you, if I run into a problem."

I grimaced. "Ok, but do not make it a nightmare, I already have plenty of those." Piko jumped onto the bed, with the rest of my team right next to the bed.

"It is fun to scare you." Darkrai said, grinning. During our training he would often give me nightmares to scare the living daylights out of me.

As Cresselia put a wing over my eyes, my last thought was who was Cyrus seeing here at the same tournament I was in.

"_Having a little much fun there, aren't you?"_

"_Relax I was just trying out something, if she is who you claim to be, then she will live."_

"_She is. But she doesn't know about it yet, she still might die."_

"_If she dies, then she is not the one. Now, about that proposition..."_

I heard voices in the distance, but I did not see anyone, yet they sounded very familiar, as if I knew them. After a few minutes of thinking, I still could not match the voices to faces, so I let myself drift back into darkness.

"_Come forth, Dialga and Palkia to fulfil my wish, if you chose not to come, your guardian might not make it!" Cyrus yelled. I felt pain coursing through my body, as I curled up into the foetal position, Dialga and Palkia came out of their portals. They were captured with the red chain, Cyrus smiled and pointed to my friends. "Destroy them."_

_The legendries used their signature moves, and blasted everyone, bloody bodies of my friends lay everywhere. Slowly, Cyrus's hand pointed to me. "I have no more use for you. Kill her."_

_They turned towards me, their red eyes did not even recognize me as they fired full blast at me, right before the attacks hit, everything went black._

I opened my eyes gasping, it took me several minutes to figure out that I was still in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was still in their places, I quickly spotted Darkrai, and glared at him. "Why did you give me that nightmare?"

Darkrai looked at me confused. "What nightmare? I did not give you one, though I was just about too." He said.

This time I was also confused. "Then why did I have a dream like that?" I asked, it felt real.

"It is something called aura vision, there are two ways it works. One- where it shows you the future and what is going to happen. Or the one you just had, which it tells you the other path if you did not succeed." Arceus explained.

I frowned. "But I am not an aura user, how can that be?"

"Well, I have figured out the antidote." Cresselia interrupted, I noticed that I was still feeling the same, but I was not worse. "It is aura. Aura can kill off the virus, only if the person who has it uses it. Not from anyone else."

Thinking for a little bit, I knew just of the person to be here, I then turned towards Arceus. "Can you get Riley in here, he knows about aura, he should be on iron island."

He nodded, and a second later Riley appeared with lucario by his side. "Hello Riley." I waved with my good arm.

"Why am I here?" Riley asked, lucario grunted, and went over to my Pokémon to chat with them.

"Well, I have a virus in me, and aura is the only way I can get rid of it, or I die." I explained what Cresselia just explained to me. "And since I know you know some things about aura, I asked Arceus to bring you here."

Riley frowned. "So you did not figure it out by now? I cannot believe you or someone else hasn't figured it out by now"

I cocked my head. "Found out what?" I asked.

He shook his head with amazement. "You are an aura user, you can control and manipulate aura, I knew it the second I met you."

My mouth dropped open in shock, so did my Pokémon's, besides Rain. I glared this time at Arceus "You knew about this and did not tell me about this?" I accused him, people and Pokémon always left me out on things that included me.

Arceus shrugged. "I wanted you to find out yourself."

I growled at him, then I let Riley explain how aura works for the next ten minutes, showing me what to look for in everything. He decided to put his aura into mine, to start it up, because the other way would take much longer, and we didn't have that much time.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

He held his hands in front of me and, with the help of lucario of course, I closed my eyes to help concentrate. After a few minutes of nothing, I suddenly felt a jolt of lightning, and a new world opened up to me. I could see with my eyes closed, more blue-ish colors, but I could see that everyone had a different color of aura. The virus I could now see clearly, was eating away everything inside, remembering what Riley taught me, I allowed my aura to cover my body, killing the virus. My Pokémon tackled me once I smiled, I hugged them all before a wave of exhaustion hit me, and I fell back on the bed to sleep.

I woke up in the morning...let me rephrase that, I was violently woken up by Dawn, and then Jonny, I guess they teleported me to the center. My Pokémon were in their balls on my belt, I then explained everything to everyone, once we sat down for breakfast.

"By the way, you are fighting against Jessica in ten minutes." Jonny casually said, keeping me close to him.

"Crap!" I yelled. I grabbed my other three Pokémon from Jonny, and then ran out towards the stadium. On the way I caught a glimpse of Saturn, even though I did not have any time for him, I stuck out my tongue. I reached inside with a minute to spare, then thought about who to pick for her, I would have revenge for trying to steal my boyfriend. As I entered the field, I quickly found my family, Jonny and Calvin, I waved to them, then glared at Jessica.

Before I could choose my first Pokémon, Piko jumped down from my shoulder in a battle stance in front of me. Even though she was a good trainer, Piko did not go easy on her. Halfway through the whole battle, I found out that I could talk to my Pokémon using aura. It was fun to see the faces of everyone, when I kept my mouth shut the rest of the battle. I won with Piko tired out.

My family and Calvin congratulated me, as we went to the stadium where Jonny was battling, Adam and Dawn were battling too. We sat down to see that Jonny was half way through his battle with Paul, they were glaring at each other, while calling out attacks. Paul managed to defeat two of Jonny's Pokémon, but Jonny knocked out his last Pokémon with infernape.

I made sure to give Jonny a nice long kiss after his match, we met up with Adam and Dawn too, Adam won, but Dawn lost to a guy named Shadow. Tomorrow for the final four, it was me against Jonny, and Adam against Shadow, these were going to be awesome battles. As we sat down for dinner, I noticed that I could see everyone's aura, but my dad's. For some reason it was black, not his aura like the whole area around him, it was as if someone or something was blocking anyone to see it.

When we got to our rooms, Jonny convinced Dawn to sleep in Adam's room, I guess he did not want to leave me.

It was a tight fit, but we got in the same bed, with his arms around me he murmured; "It's good to have you back."

I smiled, and hugged him. "It's good to be back, I missed you too." I replied with a kiss, then we drifted off into sleep, knowing that it was going to be tough tomorrow.

**Authors note: **Yays its finished! Now to do my homework... ok I want yall advise, should I do 2 more chapters or one really long one, it might take me a while to do either one, so yall can choose. As for what Hikaru and Jonny are wearing, just imagine their clothes from is revised from my proof reader :) yays! I hope im not forgetting anything...if I do just ask, I love questions I can answer :) even if its off the subject.

Tons of A , M, and R: Bursts in the room "There she is! Grab her!"

Me: "Crap." *Runs out window, and ran away, with all of them chasing her.*

Hikaru: *Sweat drop* "Well Review if ya want. Until next chapter! …..I wonder if I should help her.."


	36. Final rounds

**Adam – Zipperino**

**Calvin – Pokefan102 **

**Shadow –****Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's**

Sorry that it took so long to get this up, I was very emotional and could not write a darn thing, which bugged me. Then my comp decided to delete this chapter when I was half way through the story, sorry again . This will be the ending chapter :( im so sad that this story is coming to an ending, but dont worry I will have the epilogue to go onto the next story, so enjoy the last chapter to this story *sobs*

The finals.

Hikaru's Pov:

The sun shone directly in my eyes the next morning, I grumbled against waking up that early, then rolled over. Jonny was next to me, I remembered that we had spent the night together, I snuggled closer clinging to him.

"Any closer and I might suffocate." Jonny murmured.

I grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it is so nice to wake up calmly."

"It's ok, we need to get up anyways."

Moaning, I shook my head. "Why can't we just stay in bed all day?"

He laughed. "Well, if we stayed in bed, then we would miss the finals to the Sinnoh League."

"Darn, and I was so looking forward to spend a little more time with my boyfriend." I said with a gleam in my eye.

"Maybe, when this League is over, we can spend some time alone." He promised. "So, you want the shower first, or do you want to share?"

I let go, and pushed him off the bed. "You go you pervert, I've already said no once."

As he stood up, he rubbed his butt, getting clothes from his backpack. He continued into the bathroom, leaving me alone. I tried to fall back asleep, but my body would not allow it, so I did the next best thing I could think of; I meditated. There were so many things I could see with my eyes closed, I could even see a few things outside, though they were really blurry. A dark green aura was coming towards me, I opened my eyes just when Jonny had opened the bathroom door.

"Your turn beautiful." He said with a towel around his neck

"'Okie dokie, gorgeous." I replied, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. After I got done, we went down to the front desk to pick up our Pokémon that we left over night, Piko was not happy.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Mom asked, once we had gotten our food and sat down where they were eating.

"Great." We said in unison, then went on eating our breakfast, it was really good.

We soon got done with breakfast, and went outside into the crisp morning air, there was an hour before our matches. I turned towards the group. "I am going to give my Pokémon a motivation speech, so I will meet you guys at the stadium."

"Ok, just do not get caught, or hurt." Dad said, worried for his only daughter.

I smiled. "Don't worry, my Pokémon will not give me to anyone, except Jonny."

"Maybe." Piko muttered, I just ignored him, and waved to the group before setting out into the woods for our talk. Once we were alone, I let out all of my team, then sat down next to one of the trees.

"Are you going to use me in this battle?" Rain asked, feeling restless from not battling any in the league.

"I will probably use you in my battle against Jonny, because he is powerful." I said, then added; "The fewer people who know about you, the better."

Piko cocked his head. "But you have not fought against Jonny, since before you started traveling."

"I know, but it still going to be a tough battle, both of us are good trainers." I replied. I looked at my watch, still forty minutes to go. "Ok, I am going to practice, while you guys can either relax, or meditate, I do not want you exhausted before our battle." After much grumbling, and me glaring at them, they meditated for thirty minutes, while I practiced my forms. I put my team back in their pokeballs, Piko on my shoulder we arrived at the stadium soon after.

"Do not go easy on me." I warned, looking at Jonny, once we had met up.

He smiled. "Same here, I would love a challenge." We kissed quickly, before heading in opposite directions for our battle, our families and Calvin headed to the bleachers.

"Here we are, at the semi-finals, our battler in the red box, is Jonathan from Eterna! And in the green box we have a new favorite, Hikaru, who is also from Eterna! This match will be six on six, the wheel has spun, and it is the red box goes first." The announcer said.

"Alakazam, you're up!" Jonny called out his psychic, I smiled and called out Mae, the match had begun. "Psychic."

"Dodge and use razor leaf!" I commanded out loud, then through my aura- '_Then use vine whip_.'

Alakazam crossed his spoons firing the same attack that gave me nightmares, I gave him a look, while he mouthed sorry to me. Mae shot her razor leaf, canceling both attacks, then from the smoke she used her vine whip to throw alakazam to the wall.

"Psybeam, then future sight."

Before I could call out anything, Alakazam had already hit Mae, taking a lot of health from her, then threw his power at the sky, where it vanished. '_Use magical leaf to distract him, then power up a shadow ball._' I thought to her, I was getting better at coming up with good strategies. Mae's eyes glowed green, as green leaves flew around in a cyclone heading to her opponent, then she disappeared. After the magical leaf hit him, Mae unleashed a powerful shadow ball, taking a lot of his health down. I was about to call out a next attack, when the future sight struck Mae, rendering her unconscious.

Whispering words of encouragements I put Mae's pokeball on my belt, and grabbed another. "Ace, you're up buddy." I pointed at the heavily breathing alakazam. "Aerial ace."

"Psycho cut."

Ace flew fast, glowing white, as alakazam's spoon once more started to glow, even though Ace hit him, alakazam managed to hit him before fainting. He called out his staraptor, which in turn had knocked out Ace, I sent out Angel, who defeated his flying type. Once roserade came out, that's when things started to get more interesting in the battle. Angel and Roserade, after many attacks, managed to tie, and knock themselves out at the same time.

"When am I going to battle?" Piko asked sparks dancing in his cheeks.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my next pokeball. '_I will save you for last, besides you have been battling more than Rain_.' I told him, then let out Sole, Jonny in turn called out floatzel.

"Can you hurry, I really want to battle."

I ignored him for the second time in the day, and focused on the battle that had already begun, both Pokémon were doing very good. I don't know how, but floatzel managed to just barely defeat Sole, in another awesome battle.

I smiled as I held up Rain's pokeball. "Should I go all the way?" I asked Jonny, everyone was confused that I would ask a question like that.

He knew exactly who was in that pokeball. "Bring it, I can knock him out."

"I wouldn't count on it." I warned, then released Rain out for the whole Sinnoh region to see, as they were showing this on television.

"This is amazing, never before has a new trainer every caught a legendary, one even not known to our region too!" The announcer exclaimed, the only people who were not shocked was of course my family, friends, and Cynthia.

"You always did like attention." Jonny sighed, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes.

"Do not." I glared, then the next battle started, needless to say since floatzel was already worn out, he did not last long against Rain. His next Pokémon was luxray, he managed to get Rain down to half health before Rain finished him with his aura beam.

Jonny smiled, holding out his last pokeball. "This is going to be a blast." He said, calling out Infernape.

I returned Rain, and nodded to Piko, who grinned. "Finally, some action."

This was the best battle out of all of them, sometimes even we forgot to command our Pokémon, they just fought naturally. "I am ready." Piko suddenly said, after hitting infernape with thunder, I cocked my head to the side, when he was engulfed in a bright light. Her grew bigger, tail longer and ears smaller, he had regular red pouches on his cheeks, but had kept his dark blue tint on the tip of his ears.

I smiled as I scanned him on my 'Dex, he was a Pikachu. "Now we are getting somewhere." He said, then the fighting started again. Piko had even more power than he did before, it was like an explosion of energy. Even though Piko had this burst of energy, infernape was as powerful as him, they were at their last powerful moves. Flare blitz, and Volt tackle. Smoke filled the field, to everyone else they could not figure who won, but I knew perfectly since I could see their aura.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The winner of this battle is Hikaru!"

I grinned happily as I picked up Piko, who was breathing hard. "You did great buddy." I complemented, scratching his ears, I put him on my shoulder, as I stood up.

"You did good." Jonny said, rubbing his head, Piko muttered threats, while his cheeks sparked, Jonny withdrew his hand quickly. We walked out together, then my family and friends congratulated me, as we were walking towards the center. Adam and Dawn met up with us. It seemed that Adam lost, said the guy had surprised him when they were on their last Pokémon, and barely won. There was an hour before the final round, so we left our Pokémon with Nurse Joy, and we had lunch.

After lunch we grabbed our Pokémon, and headed outside for the stadium, only problem was that as soon as I got out there, people started to surround me.

"This is fun." Jonny muttered, as he was being squished to death by people trying to ask me about the legendary.

"Tons, get us out of here!" I said, and he released Alakazam and teleported us to the hallway before the battle field. "I am so disappearing after this."

Jonny smiled. "Go get them." He murmured to me, kissing me quickly before heading to the bleachers.

"Here is our new favorite Hikaru! On to challenge Shadow, both are good trainers, but who will come out victorious?" The announcer said, I was getting a little tired of him, but I did get to look at my opponent. He was tall, and oddly enough was the same person I saw couple days ago, he really did dress like a dog. He had a gray shirt under a black hoodie with furry dog ears attached to the hood, gray pants tucked in black hiking boots. Furry black leg warmers above the boots that reached to the knee, and black furry gloves with claw, and around his neck was a gray metal dog collar.

'_Weird_.' Was the only thing I was thinking, then the battle got started. He had powerful Pokémon, after much struggle I even took down two that I did not recognize, a Blitzle, and a Deerling. He was down two pokemon, while I was down three, his gyarados came next, and Angel for me. They both ended up knocking each other out, his houndoom was no match for Piko, but he got blaziken to take him down. I sent out my last pokemon, Rain, who knocked him out. Lucario was his last pokemon, it was a great battle, but unfortunately for me, lucario came up top.

Though I was sad about losing, I did not mope, sure I lost but I learned a lot from the battle, I am not some super human that wins every battle that there is. I smiled as we shook hands in the middle of the field.

"You are a really good trainer, are you going to compete in other leagues?" Shadow asked.

I nodded. "Yep, I'm not through battling just yet."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yep, sure will."

The ending ceremony was grand, as Mr Goodman, with Cynthia, handed him a platinum trophy, I got a small silver trophy that I was proud of. I would have to say my very first league was a good experience to have in my books. But then again, I still have yet to go to any other regions, in the end, I just want to learn something new every day

**Authors notes:** I know cheesy right, sorry that I sucked at the battle scenes, I really do hate write those, but it needs to be done. Now to thank all my reviewers who were so kind to follow my story *sobs again* im still emotional darn. And here is the list I want to thank, starting with Define-Originality who was very kind and helping me with proof reading this, so yall dont see my horrible grammar. Thanks to, Apples Who Dance With Oranges, Define-Originality, Zipperino, Pokefan102, Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's, LadyAmazon, and Jaymol. Yall kept me writing with your reviews, I loved them all. *Runs away sobbing*

Hikaru: "She still is not believing that this story came to an end, and might be awkward for the epilogue, since she has never written one before. And she says for the two people that have her on author alert, the Star Wars ff she has up, is a way to release her weird and crazy writing. Yes she is as much as a nerd with sw as pokemon, so she hopes to have the epilogue up soon, if she doesnt have a lot of homework." *Runs off to find the author yelling -"What are you having me doing in the next story?"

Me: *Pops in* "Hope yall enjoyed this story, Until the Epilogue." *Disappears before Hikaru could catch her*


	37. One ends, another begins

**Adam – Hand65 (He got a new account) **

**Calvin – Pokefan102**

Here is the epilogue ^_^ I know shocking that its out in a week, I worked on it a lot so I can get to the next story. So enjoy. This has been revised a little at the end ^_^

One ends, another begins.

Hikaru's Pov:

It was hard to believe that the Sinnoh League was finally over, I mean, it took us almost a year to gather all the gym badges and compete. The next day was the Grand Festival at Lake Valor, mine and Jonny's parents went home since they needed to clean their houses, and get to work. I heard that it was very awesome, I was there, but truth be told, since there was a lot going on with the league, I slept through most of it. Jonny did wake me up when it was Calvin and Dawn's turn, Calvin did a spectacular job with his Luxray's electric show. Dawn used her buneary in the first round, which did a beautiful job herself, it was amazing to watch the both of them move up in rounds.

The final double battle was Dawn against Calvin, I had no trouble staying awake with that battle, no words could describe it. Adam was on the edge of his seat the whole time, I had to stop looking at him in order not to start laughing, he was like a worried mother for Dawn. The timer stopped just as smoke filled the field from their last attacks; suspense was in the air. When the smoke cleared, Dawn had won by one point, making her the contest champion, and the winner of the Ribbon cup.

At dinner, we talked all about what just happened, Calvin was a little upset that he lost, but was glad for Dawn. The next day we all decided to go our separate ways, Dawn and Adam were going to Dawn's house.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Calvin asked, once Adam and Dawn had left.

I nodded. "Sure."

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if you guys were going to continue on journeying, if it's ok if I come and travel with you?"

We looked at each other, the answer was already in our eyes. I smiled. "Sure, we would love to have you along, but it may take a week before we head out. How about we message you when we are ready to leave, and you can meet us at Sunnyshore city."

"Ok, I guess I will spend some time with the professor." Calvin said, brimming with excitement, with a wave he was off too.

I turned towards Jonny. "Can we stop by Iron Island, I want to get to know more about my aura before heading onto a different region."

He nodded. "Sure, we did tell our parents that we would not be home until sometime tomorrow."

"Perfect." I said, grinning. Jonny let out his Alakazam, and he teleported us to the outskirts of Eterna city, then we flew the rest of the way. I looked around for a minute after we had recalled our Pokémon.

"So, where are we supposed to find him?" I asked.

Jonny and Piko shrugged. "Maybe you should try and use your aura." Jonny suggested. I liked that idea, so I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate to see if I could find him. It took me a few long minutes, I was about to give up when I saw a blue aura coming towards us.

"I take it you have come looking to learn more about aura?" Riley asked walking up to us with lucario, scaring both of the guys. I bobbed my head up and down, excited that I got to learn more about it, I love learning new things. "Good, since lucario knows more about aura, he will teach you." He said, then turned to Jonny. "I will help you to see if you can learn aura, so you aren't bored here."

Both of us mocked saluted, before we did any training we let out our team, so they could relax and explore around. It took me a few minutes to get the connection with lucario since he was not one of my pokemon, but eventually I did. First we meditated for an hour, I did not really have any patience to sit still any longer, lucario was a bit annoyed at that. Then he had me try to make an aura sphere with my hands, easier said than done. That one took me most of the day to actually get a small ball of the aura sphere, lucario told me that most people did not get that far until they practiced several days.

At dinner, we discussed what we learned in the day, Jonny figured out that he could control aura too, but he was having difficulty getting it down. After dinner, we meditated some more, though at some point I fell asleep on my sleeping bag. The next morning it was time to leave and get back to our houses, as we returned our pokemon besides the flying types and Piko, Riley handed me a book.

"This contains a guide to help you with your aura as you progress further into the knowledge." Riley said, shaking our hands, lucario nodded in farewell, we waved and climbed upon our pokemon, and we finally headed home.

When we got close to our houses, we said goodbye until tomorrow, and separated. I was almost sad that my first journey was done, but glad to get home and relax. I grinned widely as I saw my home surrounded by trees. Once Ace had landed, I jumped off, and fell flat on my face.

"Well, that was a grand entrance home." Eric said jokingly, leaning on the wooden pillars by the steps.

I got up and stuck my tongue at him. "Shut up." I growled, then let out my Pokémon. "You can go anywhere inside and out, but stay close to here, I do not want anyone to think you are wild." They nodded and dispersed, some following me, and others to explore the neighborhood.

"Welcome home." Mom said, as we got inside the house.

I gave her a hug. "I am home."

The next several days I relaxed, helped around the house, even went to our Akido class to keep our minds and bodies sharp. I was getting restless, I was ok with relaxing, but I wanted to keep learning more stuff, find new ruins, and have another adventure.

"Can we leave soon?" I asked Jonny, as we sat in each others arm, at a pond in the forest. Angel loved the pond, and was always in it.

"Tired of not doing anything already?" He asked, chuckling, I nodded. "Ok, which region do you want to go, there's a new one that just opened up to trainers, I think the name is Isshu."

I shook my head. "No, everyone is bound to flock towards that, I want one that is already going."

He thought for a minute. "How about Hoenn? I hear that they have good gym leaders, plus the climate is warm, compared to this region."

"Sounds good, we shall leave in two days, tomorrow lets go shopping." I started making plans then and there.

He kissed the top of my head. "All right, do not forget to message Calvin about our plans."

I nodded, and we stayed together until it was time for dinner. "Angel, can you tell the others that I want to talk to you guys tonight after dinner?" I asked her before heading to my house, she nodded. While we were eating supper, I decided to drop the bomb. "Mom, Dad, I have decided to go on another journey, this time in Hoenn."

They looked at me before smiling. "We knew that you were restless around here, so it was only a matter of time before you would go away again." Mom said, I was relieved to hear that.

"Besides, I am going to start my own journey too." Eric said, I was surprised at that, the rest of the conversation was about our trips. We cleaned the dining room, and I went to my room, all of my pokemon were there.

"I am planning on going on another journey, so I would like to know, would you guys rather stay around here, or at the professors lab?" I asked the four, since I knew Piko and Rain were coming with me.

"Here." They replied, Mae took a liking to my mom and followed her around, Angel loved the pond, Ace was content on flying anywhere he liked, and Sole was ok with the area. I quickly messaged Calvin, telling him that we were going to Hoenn, and to meet us at Sunnyshore in two days. I then wrote in my journal before turning off the lights, and falling fast asleep.

"So, you are going on another journey." A voice came to me, I looked around, and saw only white, I nodded, as the legendaries came out.

"What can I say, I love going on adventures." I replied grinning.

"Be careful, you are still our guardian." Dialga said.

"I will, but what will happen if you guys are in trouble again?" I asked.

Palkia grinned, "We will teleport you here to help us out."

I nodded in understanding, then hugged the both of them. "I will miss you guys."

"You know, we still can communicate to you, no matter where you are." Dialga said, with a glint in his eyes, I rolled mine, then they left leaving me to sleep.

"I love shopping." I excitedly said, as we walked through Eterna City, the guys just rolled their eyes. It only took us two hours to get new clothes and backpacks and food for our next trip. My outfit that I found, was a dark purple spaghetti strap blouse, with dark blue ribbon under my chest, and on the bottom of the shirt. Dark green cargo shorts, that reached my knees with two pockets at the bottom, brown hiking boots. Jonny's was a sapphire blue shirt with a pokeball design on the front, dark brown cargo shorts like mine, and also brown hiking boots.

We had stopped by our dojo and told our sensei that we were leaving again, and promised that we would train whenever we could. Calvin had replied that he will be there on time, all we had left to do was get our supplies ready, and waiting.

At dinner, we discussed about what we would do, we decided to take the early train to get there before the boat left.

"Tomorrow is the day." I commented, while we headed back to our houses, with bags of our stuff in our new backpacks, mine; sapphire blue, one strap, and Jonny's; also one strap, only it was black.

"I know." He said, it had grown dark when we got home, I told my family our plans, they said they would be up when I left. I went up to my room, changed into my pyjamas, wrote in my journal, and fell back on my bed.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." I groaned, Piko just smile, as he zapped me unconscious, then he also went to sleep. I had awoke a little earlier then what was planned, so I took a shower, when I was in Eterna I also got my hair cut shoulder length. Putting all my stuff in my backpack, and changing into my new clothes, I kept my hat and necklace, I was finally ready. When I got downstairs, my family was already up with breakfast ready, we ate until the doorbell rang. I hugged my family and pokemon, then went outside to Jonny, with a wave, we got on our flying pokemon and were off to Eterna.

We arrived there, and we let them fly back, while we got aboard the train, Piko in my lap, and Rain on my belt, I fell asleep on Jonny's shoulder. Several hours later, the train stopped in Sunnyshore, we made a bee line to the pier, knowing Calvin was going to be waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Calvin waved, coming over to us, once we had gotten there, like us he had gotten a new attire. He had a white hat with a pokeball symbol, black long sleeved shirt with a white vest over it, and blue jeans. White shoes with a black stripe on the width, and a white book bag that also had a pokeball symbol on it.

"Nice outfit." I complimented, he nodded his appreciation, the last call for the boat to Littleroot Town was made, and so we hurried on there. Yesterday, we had called our professor that we would be going to Hoenn, and he made sure to call the professor there, and tell him we were coming over.

"By the way, did you guys bring any of your pokemon with you?" I asked once we got on the boat, and were waiting for some more passengers.

Both shook their heads, "I wanted to start with a fresh new team." Calvin said.

"So did I." Jonny agreed with Calvin, "Did you bring anyone else besides Piko?"

"Yep, Rain, my suicune." I said, patting a side pocket to my backpack. "I want to keep him a secret in Hoenn as long as I can." He agreed with me, a jerk in the boat warned us that we were on our way to Hoenn. I turned towards the sea. "Ready or not, here I come, Hoenn!" I yelled out, everyone in range sweat dropped. I did not care, I was excited to start another journey, I then wondered what would be there when we arrived. They had better be prepared, since I would be there in a day, I just couldn't wait until I could explore there.

**Authors note: **Sad day the final end to this part of the story, but don't worry I will have the next story up...when I get some free time, sorry gotta finish my homework for next week. So it might take a week or two to get the next one up. It will be called Adventure's in Hoenn or Trouble in Hoenn, cant figure out which to call it, yall can help me though, I would love ideas for the next title. So until next story, Hikaru-Pichu signing out until later.


End file.
